Counterfeit
by j3nnee
Summary: On a current case the truth comes out about Peter's real thoughts on Neal and what their partnership means. Whump, hurt comfort, betrayal and so much more I can't say for fear of spoiling. Spoilers from all seasons.
1. Chapter 1

**(Chapter 1)**

Peter walked into his bedroom, heading towards the nightstand to grab up his cell phone for the day. He heard voices below, laughter from his wife and another more deeper voice. He smiled to himself realizing his partner had showed up early this morning. The agent rolled his eyes slightly wondering what had brought his partner in so early when the phone rang, Peter grabbing up the cell, eyes not recognizing the number as he picked up.

"Burke..."

There was silence a moment then a hint of breath on the other end before someone spoke.

"_Been a long time, Peter._"

The voice was quiet, calm and somewhat cool as the agent sat down heavily upon the end of his bed. This was a voice he hadn't expected to hear so soon, eyes glancing over at the open bedroom door.

"Simon... This is a surprise. It's not time already is it?"

He felt a certain nervousness about the call, knowledge as to why the man was calling making him feel a bit tense. It had been 8 years since the first call was made and he had obligated himself to the cause. He hadn't understood all the facts right then but over time it had made sense why they were doing what they did. Besides, his uncle had asked the favor of him and the man was someone he could never say no to.

"_No Peter, it's not time but with Miss Parker's death things are beginning to escalate. I heard there was a video..._"

The agent was surprised the man knew so much but his uncle had always had a hand in many pies and connections in all sorts of organizations he shouldn't have underestimated what he would know. He nodded his head.

"There is. I haven't seen it yet but when I do I will let you know what's on it. It's from Miss Parker directly through the Marshals from what I've been told. His _friend_ came to me and let me know about it. He's been a very valuable asset despite his paranoid tendencies."

Peter heard the sound of a chair squeaking in the background and something like a keyboard being typed on before a low beep caught his attention. His uncle was in his office or study on the PC.

"_Yes... He thinks he's off the radar but our files on him have been very accurate and reliable. If he were just an ordinary citizen I might help him find his real parents..._"

The man's voice was coldly bemused on the last comment, Peter feeling a slight chill despite himself. His uncle had always been his hero, a force to be reckoned with from his youth. His father had always admired the man for his sense of self and strength. The man was ruthless in his pursuits at best or worse.

"He's quirky if anything. So... what is it you want me to do? I'm guessing this isn't a social call."

He heard a soft chuckle on the other end, Simon's voice anything but comforting yet Peter had learned to admire the man's forcefulness as his father had. It had helped him get where he was today even if it didn't appear that way. Simon was an expert manipulator, Peter having learned from the best and it had helped him with his current assignment in more ways than he could admit.

"_No but I'm guessing your charge is there? We will talk again soon, Peter._"

Simon's voice was almost ominous in his tone, something in his uncle's manner making him shiver at the hint of danger there. There must be a move happening soon and for once, Peter wasn't ready for it much as he thought he would be. 8 years was a long time to be on an assignment and not be contacted. His life had changed during that time and where as he was working on the plan, things had a way of going awry and changing. El had been a surprise he really hadn't expected despite wanting to please his uncle and do this job for him.

"Peter... hun?"

He glanced up to see Elizabeth standing there, her blue eyes looking at him curiously as she smiled. He still had the cell in his hand, his uncle having hung up without so much as a good-bye. It was typical of Simon not to be courteous in that manner unless he was working a deal. Peter found himself trying to do the opposite to keep up appearances, the manner of saying Hello and Goodbye second nature now where it hadn't been before.

"Sorry, was just getting my phone. Is that Neal I hear downstairs?"

He stood, walking over to kiss and hug his wife. She was definitely not something he had expected to find during his assignment, his family less than happy for the distraction but when Simon realized her added value to the job he had approved wholeheartedly. Neal liked El and that was a plus where his work was easier than it could be.

"Yes, he's making breakfast for us. You hungry?"

She was smiling still, her arm wrapping around his waist as he did the same to hers and they started downstairs. Whatever was being cooked it smelled delicious, Peter always amazed that the young man had such talents as cooking but he was a con. You learned what you did to get a job done and sometimes you gained some real skills during a job. Peter always wondered if this was one said talent or something Neal had developed on his own. He was learning more about his charge than he had before, hoping the video would pan out.

"Definitely and that scent is delicious... is he trying to butter me up for something?"

He watched his wife's reaction to his comment as non-committal, smiling at him with an understanding glance.

"I think he's just trying to impress you and me. He was flipping eggs in the air like a pro."

When they arrived downstairs, Peter noted the table had been set as if for a restaurant setting, candles in the middle and some flowers he had noted on his wife's desk yesterday. He felt a little gasp of happy surprise from El, her blue eyes glittering happily.

"Did you do this, hun?"

She shook her head at his words, a smile on her lips.

"No... I think he must be here for other reasons after all."

Her voices was full of mirth, something he loved about his wife. He had grown up in such a coarse household, his father a friendly man but tough on him. The stories he had told Neal were more or less truth but he had left out the more gritty instances of his father's love towards him. Tough love. They were whispering about the setting and aroma when Neal popped his head out, a towel over his arm like some sort of maitre de.

"Monsieurs... Mademoiselles... Please be seated."

**()()()**

It was a pleasant surprise, the eggs, toast and everything more than perfect. If Peter didn't know it better he would think Neal was buttering him up but as they had talked over breakfast he realized the younger man was just excited for the case they were working and of course things he wasn't discussing with his wife about the con's past. For now he was keeping El out of it although Diana was off the clock following Sam around and giving him intel. Now that Simon had called him he assumed it was time for him to start honoring what he had started so many years ago and hand over the file he had been building. There were things in there he was certain his uncle had no access to, a part of him rather proud to think he might have one up on the man when it came to resources.

"Rembrandt for your thoughts..."

Peter snapped out of his reverie, glancing up to see his wife playfully batting at Neal for his comment and an equally playful smirk on his partner's face as those intelligent blue eyes sparkled back at him. It was odd how he had come to read the moods of his partner by nothing more than the color of the man's eyes. It was true _the eyes were_ _the window to the soul_ but something about this particular man... Caffrey had a way about him that could be both so innocent and so grown up depending on the mood. Mostly he was just a big kid looking for someone to depend on and thankfully for his assignment, Peter had ended up being that shelter in the storm. Things had worked out far better than planned even not being in the loop on everything that applied to what he was supposed to be doing. Simon had only given him a certain amount of instructions and then he had to figure out the rest as he went along. Lucky for him, Caffrey had... Neal had come into the trap willingly.

"Just wondering how I'm going to concentrate on work when I have all this food in my stomach. I think we should probably go, Neal."

He stood up, his tummy happier for the food but definitely more full than he was used to. Even the coffee had been good, something Peter had not expected as he sniffed the lovely Italian Roast of June's he had come to enjoy. Neal had taste and that was something he liked about him among other things. El moved to his side, an arm wrapping around his waist as she hugged him and gave him a kiss, eyes twinkling up at him.

"Don't forget about dinner tonight... You were bringing the case over for a late night, weren't you?"

She glanced between the two men, Neal nodding after Peter did.

"I think Jones and Diana might be joining us too. I need to check on that. I'll call you at lunch. Later hun..."

They kissed again, Neal doing his hat trick with a gray fedora up over his wavy dark hair as he smiled but said nothing of their public shows of affection. If anything, Neal seemed a bit jealous but there was almost an admiration there for their love. The con had had very little affection in his youth from his own mother, Ellen the one who had raised him. Peter had only been made aware of that fact lately when reminded of the reasons why his partner had gone rogue. James Bennett had been a hard man to trace after what happened and it had been harder once he and his family had disappeared into WitSec nearly 30 years ago. They'd found Ellen and he wasn't certain if his uncle had been responsible for her death or not. He may not have pulled the trigger but much as Peter had wanted to help on this case, it had not been hard to refuse being the triggerman. He didn't like violence for violence sake. Still, he wanted to think of himself as a hardened person in some aspects but there was still an element of life in him and maybe a soft side. He wasn't a killer so he hadn't been offered that particular job. El had made him see that softer side more than he liked to admit.

"We going or is Hughes going to have to send over a search party?"

Neal's voice was sarcastic as the agent nodded back, taking one last kiss from his wife as they left and she waved them off. He slipped around to the driver's side unlocking the Taurus, Neal slipping in on the passenger side as they both sat down, the agent putting the key into the ignition and starting it up.

"You were thoughtful today. Something I should know about Peter?"

The consultant seemed worried, giving him a look he had hidden from El but was comfortable showing him. Peter shrugged.

"Just thinking about this case. I know you're excited about going into the field but these men are dangerous, Neal. They're counterfeiters whose partners show up dead. Are you certain you want to do this?"

Peter was worried about the con regardless of his assignment otherwise. They were partners and the younger man was his responsibility as any agent was during a case. He'd be equally worried about Jones, Diana or any of the other agents he worked with on a daily basis. There was a certain element of risk they hadn't anticipated with this case but Neal seemed all the more excited despite that fact.

"I told you, Peter... I've worked with Cyrus before. He knows me and I'm not a liability. Unlike some _n00b_ he might want to cross off his list, he sounded excited to hear from me. Plus he's unaware of my current position. Mozzie had a few feelers send out word I was looking for someone to work with on a project. Don't worry so much."

Much as Neal sounded calm, the agent knew he worried a bit about presentation, whether or not he was really in the safe when it came to his position as a CI. They took the anklet off of him and he was out on his own like the old days hoping they had his back. Usually they gave him the GPS watch with the receiver or an earwig but they had to be careful with Cyrus. The man was dangerous and checked everyone for bugs, smashing watches and jewelry at a moment's notice. They needed this case but Peter was worrying about logistics.

"I know what you and Mozzie said. Your safety is my concern, Neal. You know how much I hate paperwork..."

He saw the con smirk back, hand reaching to mess with the radio when Peter smacked his hand like an older brother at a sibling grabbing their toys.

"No touching the radio."

**()()()**

At the office the day was normal enough. Peter left Neal by his desk near the door as they walked in, moving up to his own offices near the back on the second level. He gave a quick friendly greeting to Diana and Jones, both agents already putting their own things away in anticipation of the meeting to come. Today was the big day before Neal went out into the field with their current case. They had a few kinks to work out but by tomorrow everything was supposed to be ready if Cyrus contacted Caffrey or _Nick Halden_ to help forge a few things for him. Mozzie had told them it was on but just waiting for some last minute intel to come in from his own contacts. At least, that's what Neal's comments told him. He unlocked his office door, sat down and turned on the PC as he draped his coat and jacket over the back of the chair. He saw a message pop up on his screen before he hit the button for his mail program, the agent curious who had written him since it was marked _urgent_.

"Boss... we're getting set up in the conference room. You want anything?"

Diana was standing there, her smile fierce as always. She was the perfect agent he thought with just enough force to scare anyone once they realize she wasn't just another pretty face. He shook his head.

"I think we're going to cater out this time. Tell Blakely to bring us the usual."

He watched her smirk back and nod.

"Ah... you must be in a good mood today."

She gave him a wink before going back down and talking to another agent, Blakely who was a newcomer. As much as he hoped some of these newer agents would grow into their roles, Jones and Diana seemed to be the ideal of what agents should be with Neal... well much as he hated to admit it, his partner was giving them a run for their money with his knowledge, skills and talents. If he hadn't gone into crime and become a cop as he had intended, this assignment may not have ever happened.

He opened up the urgent email once Diana had left, seeing it was from Simon. It was in code of course, something vague and benevolent looking enough that nobody would guess the true contents. He was used to such emails from his uncle but this one had a more timely manner to it. Simon wanted to meet soon about what was going on with the video. Neal had promised to get back to him soon but the agent didn't want to push the con. Mozzie was also curious about the tape, offering up a player and having been the one who let him know about it in the first place. Now his uncle was back in the picture again. Peter had almost forgotten what he was supposed to be doing although in the back of his mind he had thought of it off and on again. His life since taking on the responsibility of Neal Caffrey had caused things to be interesting and brought him his wife.

Peter sighed, closing up the mail and putting it in a private encrypted folder before deleting all traces of it from his account. No chances taken if he could help it as he printed out a few things they needed for the case at hand and he answered some of the more legitimate work related mails he needed to get to before the meeting. He heard sounds from next door of his agents and Neal talking as they set up and stood, files in hand. He also spied Blakely coming back with food and coffee as he had requested. If this ran smoothly as he planned, they would be finished with the case quickly and he could sit down with Neal and the video. He was actually curious for his own sake what might be on it.

**()()()**

"So... Cyrus Foxboro is our target. He's originally from Athens which is where Neal originally met him. Neal will be our go between on this. Our inside man. All we need is to hear that the job needs to be done by Foxboro to take him in."

Peter went on to talk about their target's background, his known and suspected crimes but none had stuck since he seemed to have strong ties to some higher power that always pulled the strings for him to get out of prison. There were suspicions the man had a sponsor but for now they just needed to catch Cyrus red handed wanting Neal's services. The agents in the room asked questions, buzz about who the sponsor could be but Peter held up a hand.

"If we do find out who he is working for, good. If not, Cyrus is a good catch and may lead us to his unknown benefactor."

The meeting went into some of the usual chatter after that, agents with questions, comments about how this was going to be done and then they broke for lunch, Neal following Peter to his office next door.

"So, Peter... I wanted to talk to you about something."

The agent glanced back at his partner, seeing a look there he rarely saw. Neal was going to reveal something to him. He gave a slight nod of his head.

"Close the door. I'm guessing this is private?"

He watched the consultant nod back, the door shut as he moved closer and sat down. There was a seriousness to his friend so this must be something big, a hesitation in the younger man's manner.

"The tape... I want you to see it with me... and Mozzie."

The agent blinked back at those words. Neal wanted to share the tape? This was definitely a change from his usual redirects and attempts to hide things. He already suspected the con had met with Sam at least once and this was a huge breakthrough. He gave a surprised gaze back, sitting up, their eyes meeting.

"Ok... how about... tonight? We need to discuss the case here and you need to be close incase Cyrus contacts you. I have an old VCR in the attic..."

He watched his partner smile slight, shaking his head.

"Mozzie is bringing the player. It's a... well, Ellen sent me a betamax."

He saw a slight blush to the cheeks, a little bit of an eye roll too which made him laugh despite himself. Would figure the tape wouldn't be a normal one. He wondered if Ellen had done that on purpose or not. He nodded, the two standing up as Peter grabbed up his coat and jacket.

"Let's discuss this quietly over lunch. El's working from home and said I should bring you over for sandwiches today if we had a chance. What do you say, Neal?"

**()()()**

The rest of the day went without much of a hitch. There was no call from Cyrus but they had all the preparations for when it did happen (_hopefully soon_) and plans to watch the video that evening. Neal had contacted Mozzie when they had gone to Peter's for lunch. El was told the minimal until Neal agreed to let her in on it. She hugged him much to his chagrin, the younger man like a little boy with a blush to his cheeks. El apologized for the scene but told him she was glad he was sharing his past with them. It was the least he felt he should do as he smiled back almost happy to have her there to support him and Peter. It was after 5:30 when they finally made it home, Neal stopping off at his place first to change and get the tape. Peter went home, waiting with his wife and Mozzie who had already showed up for the consultant to show.

"I don't feel right with you touching my wires. If you mess anything up..."

They argued about the conman bugging him or otherwise messing things up but Mozzie argued back about his wiring being ancient. Finally there was a knock and Peter went to answer, Neal standing in their doorway with an odd expression of worry or something else on his face. Nobody knew what was going to be on the tape but only Neal really had a reason to worry. Peter put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder and smiled as warmly as he could.

"Thanks, Neal."

The agent almost felt like he meant it, something in the words sounding real to him despite knowing otherwise. Was he beginning to believe the lies? He sighed inwardly, the younger man handing over the tape with that worried look still present.

"I should watch with those I trust, right? Thanks, Peter."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Yes, Peter is not the Peter you've come to love and know. There is more to this tale. I promise. This is the Anti-Peter if you want to call him that._


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 2)**

That evening was far from eventless. Neal was upset if not curious by what had been on the video. They discussed it in private without Elizabeth or Mozzie around thinking they should probably keep what they thought between the two of them for now. Peter thought he would keep this to himself until he was certain what to tell Simon. His uncle would be eager to know what was on the video and what he had learned. Much as his uncle was all knowing, he still had gaps in his knowledge.

"Neal... go home and rest. Call me if you need anything or Cyrus is in contact. Ok? We keep this between us for now."

The con nodded back, a look on his face that he was anxious to have everything before him but being patient only because he couldn't be anything else right now. The key to everything, literally was something only Peter could get (_once he figured out how to_) but he was also shocked by the story on the video. He knew what he had been told and this matched most of what Simon had told him with a few extra bits and pieces that made him think he might have some leverage to get something he wanted in return. No more errand boy. Peter was in his own rights a decorated agent, playing the part for his career so that other players would pull strings to push pieces on the board. Peter had never actually done anything _dirty_ perse, mostly helping to place things where they might in as natural a manner as possible. He could play the game too but he was master of his destiny now with this new info.

"Ok, Peter. Tell me what you find out about this. See you tomorrow."

Mozzie left with Neal, the three of them chatting briefly as El stayed to the side not wanting to interfere until she was certain what was going on. Peter had told her enough but for her safety he had kept her from watching the video. Simon was ruthless in so many ways and as much as he approved of his marriage with Elizabeth, in his uncle's mind it was more a means to an end when he commented how well she got on with Caffrey. They had spoken little during the time of his assignment except through the occasional email but the phone call had at best been a surprise. They waved to Neal and Mozzie as they caught a cab. El wrapped her arms around him, kissing him lightly on the lips as he turned to do the same.

"I guess I can't know what you watched but it seems to have been hard on Neal. Anything I can do to help?"

Peter thought back to Simon's words about El being an asset while she was friendly with Neal and shook his head. He didn't want her involved in this if possible. Maybe his own priorities had changed a bit but he knew more ways to get things done than having his wife spy, much as he knew she liked to. It was part of her charm and attraction how smart and beguiling she could be.

"I'll talk to him. I can't say anything else but thanks for trying to help, hun. This is something we need to deal with on our own for now."

El nodded back, that look in her eyes that reminded him sometimes of Neal. She had a willful side but it was more reined in than his partner's so he wasn't worried she would do more than pay a small visit to their friend on her own.

"It's late, Peter. Let's go to bed. I'll clean up in the morning. I'll be working from here so it's not a problem."

**()()()**

It was a long sleepless night, Peter dreaming some of what he'd talked to his uncle about and his discussion with Neal. Now that the assignment was back in the forefront again his mind turned to darker memories. Keller had not been part of the master plan, something from Neal's past that had nearly caused him to end his relationship with the con. Elizabeth wasn't part of the deal, her presence having changed his mind on many things since he started. Simon obviously was still in his original mindset to use Caffrey to get at the evidence Ellen had been killed for, something he only had vague knowledge of until Fowler's presence. How much his uncle was involved was something the agent wasn't sure of other than Simon being in charge of _finding_ said evidence. His uncle rarely got his own hands dirty, involving hired guns and outside manpower. In that respect Peter had a real chance to find the information for himself and see what his uncle and colleagues were so afraid of. He liked to _dig_ into things, reminding him in the back of his mind that his current troubles and Neal's had involved the con's past as Kramer kindly reminded him. His former mentor had been tolerable until then, but once Peter had seen the means the man would go to ruin even him despite Simon, the agent had broken off any ties with him once Neal was back on terra firma in the U.S and their deal was back on. Did they think he couldn't take care of his charge? This was _HIS_ assignment.

"Hun... your phone..."

He was wakened by a gentle nudging of his wife in bed, a _buzzing_ sound suddenly evident the more he woke up. There was a faint blue light to his left as he rolled over and looked at the number calling. It was Neal and the time was only 2 AM. He hadn't slept much at all apparently, both having gone to bed around midnight. He rose, taking the cell with him to the hallway as he closed the door and entered the bathroom for some privacy.

"Neal... it's after 2... what's wrong?"

His voice was a bit testy but he figured his friend wouldn't call unless it was necessary, a silence there before breath could be heard and the click of a light.

"_Cyrus. He wants to meet in the morning early at 10 AM. I have an address and details, Peter. Should I come over?_"

The agent thought a moment then shook his head, glancing at the tired man staring back at him in the bathroom mirror. This was a work matter so they should probably meet outside his home.

"Mind if I go over there? El's asleep and we can head for the office. I'll page Diana and Jones along the way."

He heard a confirmation, hanging up the call as he quickly washed up and made his way back to the bedroom in his robe. El was already sitting up, a lamp on as she rubbed at her eyes and gazed at him sleepily.

"What's going on, Peter?"

He was already packing up a small bag just in case and pulling out a suit for later he placed in a garment bag and lay across a chair as he dressed casually in a comfy polo and khaki pants.

"Work. I need to go pick up Neal and call in the calvary. I'll hopefully be back for dinner."

He leaned over and kissed her as she sat up a bit more and hugged him.

"Be careful, hun. Tell Neal he's invited to dinner too. I'm testing out some new recipes for work."

She smiled sleepily back up at him as he grabbed up his things and she followed him downstairs in her robe and slippers.

"You didn't have to come down here. Go back to sleep."

El gently turned his head towards her, a flash of playful defiance there.

"Well, Agent Burke... I wanted to see my favorite agent off."

She was smiling at him, their lips meeting as he grinned back.

"Favorite... out of how many?"

Peter grinned as she playfully hit him on the butt and he kissed her again as they said their goodbyes in the early morning. It was still dark out as he closed the door behind him and walked out into the cool air. He packed up the car and slipped into the driver's side, starting up the car. A part of him wanted to skip out on the _work_ thing but this was work so he had to go. His eyes went back to his wife who was peeking out the window at him, blowing a kiss as he pretended to catch it and then finally took off.

**()()()**

The agent was surprised when Mozzie answered the door dressed in a monogrammed wine red smoking jacket he recognized from a past case. He didn't say anything, the look on his face apparently speaking volumes as the little guy blinked back at him curiously.

"What?"

Peter shook his head, waiting to be let in and wondering if they were keeping June up. Mozzie seemed to have read his thoughts.

"June is out of town for a few days. Samantha is having a soccer tournament so she went to cheer her on in Albany. We have the place to our... uhm selves. Come in."

Mozzie finally moved, allowing him to enter the palacious house of the woman whom Neal had befriended his first day out of jail on their agreement. It had been convenient that June had been there, again nothing to do with Simon's plan so his uncle had been doubtful that someone with a past con man would interfere but June had been a less interfering presence so far. She had actually been more helpful in many cases although not on the front that Simon knew. Peter was still curious how much everyone was being watched suspecting bugs even after the Fowler incident.

"Is Neal upstairs?"

The little guy glanced at him with a blank look and nodded.

"Where else would he be, Suit?"

They closed the door, Mozzie very careful to make sure it was bolted up tight before they went across the foyer to a large open space with a huge hearth Peter was more than familiar with. June had a very nice home her late husband and former con man Byron Ellington had built for their family. He was never anything but impressed when he walked into the home and more so that Neal had charmed his way into her life. She seemed to have a soft spot for the con much as his wife did. It wasn't a long walk, heading up the stairs to the top floor and knocking in iambic pentameter to the agent's frustration as a sleepy Neal Caffrey answered, already dressed in dark jeans and an ash gray tee, feet bare as he greeted them.

"Peter... (_yawn_) I'm kind of wishing Cyrus had later hours now but he was always the early bird gets the worm type. I have a bag packed already. Coffee's on the counter if you want a cup."

The agent nodded, taking up the younger man's offer as he and Mozzie walked inside and he headed directly for the coffee while Mozzie opted for wine. Figured. Peter smiled slightly, sipping at the coffee and feeling a bit more awake.

"I think there's some croissants in the fridge and cream cheese... maybe some fruit."

Mozzie was offering as if he lived there, Peter turning to Neal who rolled his eyes slightly in amusement but nodded as he walked over to offer it himself.

"Thank you Mozz. You're such a _great_ host."

Peter smirked at his friend's comments, joining them at the small dining table as they sat down to eat. They discussed the case, Mozzie piping in when he had something to add. The little guy was remarkable at not leaving any traces behind or being seen, his mannerisms and look blending in to most situations. He could see how he had survived on his own so long but Simon said he knew enough about the man to reveal a name and parents. Peter hadn't known that aspect until the phone call, a part of him almost tempted to ask and pass it along to Mozzie for spite. He doubted his uncle would tell him but it was worth a shot now that they were talking again. Obviously the assignment was coming to the apex with the reveal of the "_evidence_" Ellen Parker / Kathryn Hill had discovered. He now understood his uncle's patience with Neal Caffrey.

"Peter..."

He blinked, still sleepy from the lack of such as he nodded at them.

"Sorry, just thinking how to hide some kind of tracker on you that Cyrus wouldn't be able to find."

The con nodded back, interested in the same thing as Mozzie piped in.

"There are isotopes but they're highly dangerous to humans..."

The two looked at him with narrow eyes, the con shrugging.

"It was just a suggestion. I even have... well I have the geiger counter but the isotope is far harder to acquire."

It was then Peter realized they should probably take off. It was past 3 now and they would have to get Diana and Jones out of bed to join them for a conference to get Caffrey ready for the meeting.

"Thanks but no thanks, Mozzie. _We should go..._"

Peter said the last bit to Neal who nodded back as they picked up the con's things and started out followed by Mozzie.

"I'll keep an ear out for uhm things..."

**()()()**

The drive to the FBI offices was quiet, Neal slumping a little in the seat when Peter realized the younger man had actually fallen asleep. He grinned to himself, the innocence of his partner endearing in a way he wish he could explain away. He a pretty good idea what Simon had planned but a part of him almost wished he had let the younger man stay on that island. Maybe there would have been less hassles but Peter knew he had to keep tabs on the young man and keeping him in New York was the only way.

"Something on your mind Peter?"

He suddenly found himself staring into two blue eyes as his partner turned and looked at him, a silent yawn on his lips.

"Just the case. You can take a nap on the sofa in the back room before you go in. I want you alert for this, Neal."

He watched his partner nod and yawn again, this time with a bit of sound as he sat up a bit more and stretched.

"No arguments from me. I need to be alert if I'm meeting up with Cyrus. weren't you going to call Jones and Diana?"

The agent nodded, hooking his phone into the dash to make a hands-free call. Traffic was light for now so early in the morning but it was still a bit damp from humidity and some light rain. They finally made it to the Federal Building, Jones and Diana promising (_with a few yawns thrown in_) to be at work soon. It was just past 3:45 now as they headed up the elevator with a wave to the night guard, bags in hand. Neal smiled sleepily, eyes looking at Peter with an amused expression.

"Something funny, Neal?"

The agent glanced down but saw no reason for smiles, still too sleepy to think of anything much but the case and assignment. Neal shrugged.

"I saw the dry cleaning tag on your bag. Made me think of you picking locks."

Neal seemed truly amused by the idea, Peter smiling back as he realized how much he'd started to learn from the con despite himself. Picking the locks of cuffs when taken by Keller's goon had been a useful skill even if he wasn't great at it. Neal, June and Mozzie had all taken the time to teach him enough to get by along with his own skill set he'd picked up doing odd jobs undercover.

"Yeah... well, I'll let you do that _legally_ as needed. Go rest. I'll get some of the other things ready while waiting for Jones and Diana."

Neal nodded back, Peter watching his partner head over to the back break area back by the interrogation rooms. It was more a converted holding cell but the con could sleep there and change as needed. Peter would have to go back there later or the men's room to do his own change of clothes for work. Right now it was early enough he didn't need to have a suit on as he sat in his office and turned on the PC. There was an email waiting for him almost immediately.

_**Need to talk.**_

_**Will be in touch soon.**_

_**~S~**_

Peter sighed, closing the email as he did his usual subterfuge by hiding it away and deleting it off the server before going into the files for the current case. It was going to be a long day.

**()()()**

Cyrus was prompt. Showing up at 10 AM to the second, something Neal apparently found annoying about the man but hid well. The man was dressed almost as fastidiously as himself, Peter commenting on the fact in the background as Neal smiled at the other con.

"_Cyrus... been a long time._"

He watched his partner doing his thing, charming and acting cool and collected with just a hint of caution as Cyrus nodded back, a narrow eyed glance around before he answered. Peter wondered what was going on if the man was looking around expecting something.

"_Yes, it has Nick. I believe it was Cypress or was it Crete? How has life been to you? You fell off the radar for the past 5 or so years. Did you finally get that golden parachute we used to laugh about?_"

Peter heard a certain edge to the man's voice but wasn't sure if that was part of the act or just Foxboro's manner. They knew just a bit about the con and mostly it was bad. Neal seemed to be the one person Cyrus hadn't killed or maimed after their acquaintance ended and he hoped to keep it that way. Neal smiled back, shrugging enigmatically.

"_I've done alright for myself. How's Antonia? Did you two ever marry?_"

Neal was keeping it light, not bringing up business which seemed to calm the edge in their suspect as the man shook his head ever so slightly.

"_Bullet got her. Mine... she was spying for another forger it seems. You know how much I dislike lies. Wasn't I always honest with you?_"

Peter noticed a slight stiffening of his friend's shoulders, the consultant relaxing a moment as he nodded back.

"_Probably why you liked me so much. I've always been a big fan of transparency._"

Neal kept his tone light despite the topic, those narrow eyes from the other man finally widening as if he had relaxed some. A less scary smile appeared on Cyrus' face, slapping Neal on the shoulder in a friendly way.

"_True... so will you help me? I know you're the man I need for this project._"

Jones made a comment about Cyrus not checking for bugs, something he was known to do but maybe Neal was right to think the man wasn't suspicious of him despite his actions earlier. Peter shrugged, glad they didn't have to worry about Neal being hurt or found out by Foxboro. His rep was anything but friendly towards his other clients and the fact he admitted to a random murder... that just added more complications but nothing solid they could use against him.

"_Tell me more about it. I only heard you were looking for a partner. My calendar is currently open for the right opportunity._"

The two men talked but nothing came up, only coded messages from what Peter and Jones could hear. It was frustrating as if Cyrus thought there could be ears so he was being careful. Still, he wasn't acting suspicious of Neal himself so that was good. When Cyrus was gone, Neal walked back towards their meeting point, a small cafe nearby. Peter pulled on his jacket, dressed a bit more casually for this since Neal said Foxboro might keep eyes on him after. The agent slipped out of the van, Jones and their crew telling him it was clear of eyes as he moved away down the street towards the cafe. He took a few minutes longer when he thought he saw a man across the street that wasn't one of theirs watching, as he bought a newspaper from a machine and then went inside. Neal was already sitting along the wall away from the windows at a table for one but there was another behind him with his jacket draped over it as an obvious sign to sit there. The con didn't look up, attention on his own paper as Peter walked over and ordered something then looked around the mostly crowded space acting like he saw the jacket on the chair at the empty table.

"Someone sitting here?"

Neal glanced up without much expression but for his eyes, looking the part of a stranger answering someone.

"No... go ahead."

Neal removed his jacket and draped it over his own chair, newspaper held up as he turned his head slightly, the noise keeping prying ears away.

"_I guess you heard everything..._"

His voice was a bit worried, Peter noting that his friend seemed nervous despite his act. The agent sat, head turned towards the wall and an obvious local artist painting as if he were interested. He spoke through the side of his mouth.

"_Yeah... nothing useful even with the murder he admitted to. I'll see you at June's._"

Peter had his paper out now, getting comfy as Neal tapped the paper two times as a _Yes_, stood and left. A few minutes later Peter rose, leaving the paper behind as he grabbed something for Jones and left. There was someone following him but he acted normal, watching through shop windows for the man and seeing their face finally. The person dropped something before passing him, no look back to see if he stopped to grab it up but he did. He only paused briefly, palming the paper and opening up to see it was a note.

_**Peter,**_

_**We need to talk about Caffrey.**_

_**Meet me at your earliest convenience.**_

_**~Simon~**_

He crumpled it into his pocket, moving along quickly until he was in view of the van. At least it wasn't one of Cyrus' goons or something. He'd read the file thoroughly and Neal's comments on what he had found on his own were scary enough. Now he had Simon to worry about but again, the case was first on his mind as he entered the _Municipal Utilities Van_ and saw Jones looking at him curiously.

"That was a long coffee break. Anything the matter?"

Peter heard the concern but he handed over the bag of food and coffee with a shake of his head.

"Just cautious. Felt like someone was watching us but it was a false alarm. Neal went home for now. I'm going to meet him for a debriefing. Cyrus likes to check on his cohorts so going home was safest for now. What did our eyes and ears pick up?"

Jones showed him the list but there was little on it. Cyrus had simply vanished around a corner about a block from here. Nobody was sure where he went but it was obvious he was being stealthier than usual. Something was up. He felt the need to phone Neal but they were meeting soon anyway so he would wait.

"So I guess I'm taking the van back alone?"

Jones was astute as ever, Peter nodding as he went out to catch a cab. He just needed a few minutes with Neal to cement some elements of their plan then leave him to work with Cyrus while they found an angle to catch the man on.

"I'll see you at the office."

**()()()**

Neal took a cab home, Peter obviously worried as was he that Cyrus could be following him. The man was fastidious when it came to watching his contacts and for good reason. This was why he'd never been caught red handed and most of his contacts were dead. It was much like the Franklin saying: Two can keep a secret if one of them were dead. The idea while strangely Mozziesque gave him the creeps as he exited the taxi, paid the driver and walked up to June's front door. He locked the door behind him and made his way upstairs when he noticed the door partially ajar. June was out but the housekeeper had greeted him on the way in so he wasn't sure who else was here.

"No one can ever enter the celestial kingdom unless he is strictly honest. (Joseph Smith, Jr)"

The con blinked, sighing when he realized who it was and relaxed.

"Mozzie... what brings you to June's so early? She's out to committee meetings until 2 I think... Is that my Chateau La Mondotte?"

He felt a bit unhappy about letting his friend know he had it although it had been Mozzie who helped him get the wine in the first place. The bottle looked half empty.

"I thought it would help with the Cyrus issue. It's an 86... would you be able to stop drinking it?"

Mozzie was redirecting but he wasn't wrong to think that although much as he was impulsive, his friend was more so when it came to wine.

"I guess not... thanks on that, Mozz. Peter appreciated the intel as well. Cyrus is supposed to contact me again soon."

He removed his tie and tossed it on his bed as he removed his jacket and did the same, sitting on the edge before moving over to where his friend sat at the small dining table. Mozzie had already grabbed him a glass and started to pour him some of the wine, Neal grateful.

"Foxboro? He's a maniac! What business could you possibly have with him?"

Neal watched the widened paranoid glance of his friend, knowing he was worrying about him or the idea of what could happen working with Cyrus but he couldn't let that get to him.

"Forgery case. I'm the only one who knows him and lived to tell about it. Cyrus likes me but he is a cautious man. I think he might have had me followed when I left the rendezvous. Peter seemed to feel the same way when we met afterwards."

He saw Mozzie pale slightly, eyes on his glass a moment as he stared at the wine.

"Surprised the Suit didn't get you both killed. He sticks out like a sore thumb. Did you do the newspaper thing?"

Now he was just being silly, rolling his eyes but nodding.

"Sort of... so any news? Anything else Cyrus might be working on? He seemed very antsy for someone looking for a forger. More so than what I recall of him. He also didn't check me for bugs."

That really made Mozzie stare at him, the little guy curious now and more blatant about it.

"Really? That's his trademark. He once smashed someone's rolex thinking it was tracking them. Was just the anti-theft RFD chip but that's another story... That is very odd."

They talked a few minutes before there was a quiet knock at the door. They were both silent, Neal holding up a hand as Mozzie tip toed to the kitchenette and he called out.

"Who is it?"

Neal waited for a reply, Mozzie tip toeing towards the back door when they heard a voice they didn't expect.

"_Foxboro... Do you have a moment, Halden?_"

The cons looked scared but Neal watched Mozzie quickly and silently vanished into the back hallway with his drink. Nick mussed his hair slightly, putting on a tired look as he pulled out his shirt before opening up the door and peeking out. Cyrus looked fresh as he had earlier, a little less suspicious than earlier as he gave him a look with one raised eyebrow. Neal finally stepped aside, letting the man in knowing there was nothing suspicious laying around. He had tidied up earlier in the week in anticipation of this case. He watched Cyrus glanced around the room, looking at the clothes on the bed, the wine bottle and glass on the table and finally the back door.

"She left in a hurry? Guessing your landlady doesn't approve of outside visitors?"

Neal sighed, seeing the smirk on Cyrus' face. He remembered the man liked to tease him in the past about himself and Alex. Might work to his advantage now.

"Just me for once. I was about to take a shower when you knocked. Did you want a glass?"

The other man shook his head at the offer, moving back towards the door again, closing and locking it. Cyrus obviously wanted to talk business.

"Just thought I'd see where you lived. I hope you don't mind me following you. Have to be careful in my trade. You understand..."

Neal nodded back at those words, offering the man a seat as they moved to the sofa. His cell buzzed in his pocket, Neal taking it to see who it was. It was Peter, a certain fear overcoming him as he read the lines of the text.

"Anything the matter Nick?"

Cyrus sounded a bit suspicious but he hid his fear well, shaking his head with a frown.

"Someone I owe a favor too."

He texted Peter back quickly, rereading the original back in his head:

_**Peter: I'm outside.**_

Neal quickly wrote back:

_**Neal: Dog star present.**_

_**Peter: Hubble will orbit.**_

He pushed the phone back into his pocket, sitting down with his glass of wine and sipping at it casually despite his hidden nervousness. He really was tired despite it barely being noon. Getting up at 2 AM had been hard. He knew Peter was running on fumes as well, their coffee consumption higher than usual but it was for a good cause. Cyrus continued to watch him curiously, a tight smile on his face.

"Pushy clients. Hate dealing with them... Always think they are right. Speaking of which, I have your assignment if you're ready for it."

Neal felt a moment of fear wash over him. This was what Peter wanted on audio and Cyrus had waited until they were alone to do it. He could still pass the information along but without it on tape it was more hearsay than proof. He nodded, his own tight smile on his lips.

"So I'm guessing I have the job then..."

Cyrus nodded brusquely, a less scary smile on his face now.

"Of course. Did you ever doubt you'd get it, Nick?"

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Looks like Neal is in with Cyrus, Mozzie is overhearing things more than likely and Peter is outside somewhere in the wings. I wonder what Simon has in mind..._


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 3)**

Peter was surprised when he texted Neal to find that Cyrus was at June's visiting. That didn't sound right but the man was being thorough. He hoped the con was good, the anklet still off of him and weighing more heavily in the agent's pocket as he worried about his friend being alone with a homicidal con. He had moved back towards the far edge of the house, a small museum in the next residence taking his attention momentarily as he tried not to stick out too much. He wasn't sure how long Foxboro meant to stay but this was probably the con's means of getting around being bugged. He was being rather more cautious than even Neal or his files spoke. Something was up or the stakes of whatever he was getting Caffrey to work on were high. He cocked an ear when he heard voices from around the corner.

"Yes... thank you for the tour. Much appreciated. Your friend has a lovely home. Goodbye, Nick."

The agent peeked around the corner, seeing Foxboro coming his way as he ducked into the small museum and closed the door behind him. He could hear footsteps walking past quickly outside, his eyes peering through the one window and seeing Cyrus vanish out of sight. He quickly texted Neal and waited. After a moment someone knocked on the door and he opened it to find Mozzie there.

"Mozz? Where's Neal?"

The little guy gave a sigh, leading the way out as they headed down the sidewalk to June's.

"Upstairs, Suit. Where else would he be? (_just one thing after another..._)"

The last bit was more to himself, Peter curious what he meant as they entered through a back gate into the house and through the dining room. Neal was pacing his room upstairs when they finally reached it, blue eyes meeting brown. Mozzie just stood casually off to the side, more a spectator at the moment than anything. The two men seemed a bit nervous despite being safe for now.

"So... what did Foxboro discuss with you. I wish we'd had ears in here."

He saw Mozzie balk at those words, Neal nodding as he offered his partner a chair and a beer as he took another glass of wine. Mozzie kept off to the side as if he were merely a shadow, both men forgetting about him a moment as they discussed the case.

"He wants me to finish up the details on a bond he's forging."

Peter wasn't surprised knowing that his partner had an uncanny ability to copy things near perfection.

"So he just wants your artistic abilities... Sounds easy enough. How did he find out you were here?"

Peter watched Neal nod back, the messy look he had going still not enough to hide the man's ability to look good despite everything. Another thing he could be jealous of but it was just another tool in his partner's arsenal. Neal had the smarts to back up the looks which always had him curious about what put him where he was. Despite the disappearance of Caffrey's father at a young age, that didn't mean he would necessarily become a crook but he had. His father had also been cop... although a corrupt one and a trigger for the younger man's escapades he was thinking the more he learned.

"Said he was being careful. Guessed June was my landlady and figured that Mozzie was a _girl_ who slipped out the back way. I had to convince him nobody was here but that required a tour minus a few sites. Mozzie managed to disappear despite everything."

He gave an apologetic look to the little guy who'd been silently observing them without interrupting. It was a first for Mozzie as Peter turned and gave him a curious glance.

"You're awfully quiet. Are you the _fly_ on the wall?"

He was trying to make light of things but Mozzie frowned, something akin to annoyance on his face mixed with fear.

"Cyrus isn't anyone to mess with, Suit! I didn't want Neal dead so I did what I had to and hid out of sight. If you'd been here it would have been a disaster!"

Peter knew he was right which was why he had texted first. Cyrus was being careful and it made him more nervous despite everything. Simon's summons wasn't helping either as he thought to the fact he was having to meet the man soon.

"We'll have someone watching the place. I have to go back to the office but stay here in your cover. I'll go back out the way you brought me, Mozz. Call me if anything else goes down."

He knew they couldn't put the tracker on him now so he pointed at the watch when he said the last words, saying their goodbyes as he slipped out and caught a cab back to the Bureau.

**()()()**

Much as Peter knew he wasn't invested in Neal the way everyone thought, the man was still his partner. If something happened to him there'd be so much paperwork to fill out and various other issues it was best to just protect him until he knew what it was Simon was up to. He still had to find this "_evidence box_" that had been mentioned by Ellen on her video. He knew enough to outfox his uncle for something more than the usual stakes. At worse he just wanted to do his own thing, comfortable with his life or as Mozzie would say: _Going Native_. Elizabeth hadn't been part of his plan but he wasn't willing to give up her or the life they'd made so far during his assignment. Neal was a whole other matter he would have to deal with in his own time. He hadn't been happy leaving the consultant without a tracker but he knew Neal trusted him enough to stay put and call if something came up in most cases. Mozzie watched the con as well usually informing him in his own way of Neal going to extremes so all his bases were covered for the meanwhile. Once had had everything squared in his head, Peter's thoughts wandered from the current case to his uncle's mystery note. It was still crumpled up in his jacket pocket as he sighed and wondered about how to meet up with the man after such a long time. Peter would avoid the meeting if he could but the emails and note meant Simon was in a mood and had something up his sleeve so there was no denying him a visit. He paid the cabbie when he finally arrived home, walking up the few steps to his door and pushing his key in. He could hear voices inside, his wife and another person speaking. The other person sounded vaguely familiar and male.

"Yes, he was a precocious boy and... Peter..."

He stopped in the doorway, glancing over at the two figures sitting on the sofa and realized El was talking to his Uncle Simon. From the looks of things the man was regaling her with false tales of his youth. Just like his uncle to be a showboater and act the _loving_ relative. Peter put on his own mask of loving nephew, moving over to hug the man and then his wife who whispered quietly: "_He just showed up. Why didn't you ever tell me about him?_"

El sounded intrigued as Peter shrugged, smiling still as El went to get them some snacks and more coffee. Simon was watching him curiously from where he stood, motioning in a quiet way for them to sit. His uncle wore an expensive suit, something that reminded him a lot of Neal only the younger man had more integrity despite his choice of trade. Simon had risen to his position through anything but, his tenacity intriguing Peter but not the means the more he worked on his own terms. Maybe he _was_ going native but he still wanted to get an arrangement where he had more control over his life as he waited to hear what his uncle wanted from him.

"_So... any news? Have you watched the video yet?_"

Simon wasn't one to dawdle and his first thoughts were his first words as Peter had figured. He was starting to reconsidering why he ever liked the man as he shook his head.

"_Not yet. He's being cautious as I expected. This is a lot for him to take in so he's actually being careful after what happened with Ms. Parker._"

He thought about Ellen trusting him when he told her he was going to get Neal from the island safely. He had convinced her it was for the best and she had believed him. It had been a hard sell at best and El had helped as she always did. His wife was a miracle worker when he was at his wits end about how to draw in people. He loved her for that skill and her smarts. He watched his uncle deep in thought, taking in each of his words and analyzing them. Did he know he was lying? After a moment Simon nodded thoughtfully, giving him a curious glance.

"_Let me know first thing what is on the video once you get a glimpse. We suspect Ms. Parker had some evidence to prove his father innocent. That would be... well it would be most unusual if it were to come to light, Peter._"

The man stood, giving him another fake hug like they were the closest of relations when that was far from the truth. Peter hugged him awkwardly back, looking up to see El coming back, a query on her face.

"I apologize, Elizabeth. I must be going. Urgent business pages me. Rain check on dinner?"

El looked between them but they were acting the happy uncle and nephew as she nodded and smiled back.

"Anytime, Simon."

They walked the man to the door, Peter glad his uncle was finally going. He was going to use the evidence for his own means and possibly to get out of his deal with Simon if he could. He no longer cared one way or the other about helping Simon and his group but wanted to continue as he wished, El and him alone without any more _assignments_. Maybe they could move to another city or state? He could be reassigned to somewhere a bit more suburban with a yard in the back for Satchmo to play in. They watched Simon leave and El smiled at him, apparently unsuspecting of his relationship with the man. Sometimes she was too innocent and naive and he felt badly for tricking her but he loved that about his wife and it helped to ground him. That at least was real in all the deceit and games he was forced to play.

"He seems a very nice person. Why haven't you introduced us before, Peter?"

She was hugging him close at they closed the door and walked over to the sofa to sit, the food and coffee she had brought waiting for them. The scent and aroma made him realize he was hungry. He was going to have to head back to the office soon for some reports but for now he was free to give his wife some attention and sit down for a momentary break.

"He's a busy man. I'm lucky I see him although he likes to send me word off and on. What is this? It smells delicious."

He wanted to forget about his uncle, redirecting where his wife was suddenly preoccupied talking about these small finger foods for her next event and feeding him. For a moment he could forget his assignment and everything else and just concentrate on being Peter Burke, husband.

**()()()**

The rest of the day was quiet, Peter having gone back to work reluctantly. He needed to let Hughes know about Neal being sans anklet but having the GPS watch. He'd assigned an agent to keep lookout outside without being obvious at June's. Last thing they needed was Cyrus to hurt Neal before they brought the man in. Finally he was able to get back home, enjoying a dinner for two with his wife on the back patio when the doorbell rang. El glanced at him but he could only shrug, not expecting anyone as he went to answer the door.

"Neal..."

Peter glanced around uncertain what was going on as his partner smiled weakly at him, eyes looking beyond him to where El was smiling from the back door. The agent moved aside, letting Neal inside as the younger man made a slight bow of his head to El and they stood there quietly a moment.

"Sorry to interrupt... just had to talk to you about something."

Neal looked less than comfortable, Peter ushering him in before he took a quick glance outside then closed the door behind them. Elizabeth brought them some coffee, chit chatting a moment before leaving them to speak as she went upstairs to give them privacy. Once it seemed they were alone, Satchmo watching them from his pillow by the sofa, Neal sat down on the sofa with the agent and spoke quietly.

"I... I think I know where the evidence box is. Mozzie found a trace on it."

His partner sounded both sure and uncertain all at once, a kind of pallor over him but with a flush to his cheeks as if he were scared and excited. Mozzie had found out where the box was already? He knew the guy was resourceful but if Simon and his people were watching them, did they know about the con man's research? Would he give them... him away to his uncle? Peter was worried but he managed to hide the sick feeling he felt and smiled as he patted his friend on the shoulder.

"That was fast. Where does he think it is? Maybe I can get to it without anyone knowing."

Peter felt a bit of excitement almost as he thought about having this box before his uncle did. Simon would have to do what he said and let him out of his deal so he could live his own life. For a moment he wasn't thinking of his partner's life or situation as all the possibilities swam through his thoughts.

"Mozzie isn't certain but his research says... DC."

There was a look on the younger man's face, something in those blue eyes that told him they were thinking the same thing: Kramer. Hadn't he been all too eager to get his grubby hands on Caffrey? This would explain why. Perhaps he had his own angle to work out with Simon and the rest of the cabel behind this all. He frowned, nodding at his friend as if to agree without speaking.

"Don't worry. I'll look into it... _unofficially_. Maybe it was moved here. Things get moved around all the time. Right? Tell Mozzie to be cautious how he seeks that box."

He watched Neal blinked back, surprise on his face evident before he nodded as if seeing what he meant.

"You think someone knows something, Peter? I... need to know what's in that box. Sam might know something..."

Neal sounded sure if anything to find the box and confirm it with Sam but like the video, the less eyes the better so he shook his head.

"Don't... We still have to know what's in the box before we share it with anyone else and how much do you know about Sam? Maybe it's not really him, Neal. Don't do anything rash."

He was trying to protect... no, why would he protect Neal? He was just a means to an end. Someone he'd become used to having around to throw ideas against but not really a friend. Peter threw that aside a moment realizing how selfish he was being but it had always been about finding a way to get out from under Simon's thumb. He liked being an Agent but if he could leave and go do something a little less dangerous with El, he would do it in a heartbeat. This was about getting one over on Simon so he could be free. That was it. Neal was secondary. The consultant gave him a nod of his head and a sigh.

"I... ok, Peter. I won't talk to him about it. I promise."

The young con seemed relieved almost by the command as if he had been fighting with the doubt of who Sam really was. Peter had no intel on the man other than a hint in some files he had worked with Ellen and James, Neal's father in the past. He was still working on figuring out the man's angle and why he was here. Neal seemed happy to have someone from his past or that knew of his past in his life after Ellen died. Something made Peter's throat tighten. The woman had trusted him and he had brought Neal back although with a bullet wound in the leg but something about her trust came back to him now and made him feel a bit of remorse. This wasn't what he wanted or needed right now. It was going to be El and him and nobody else if he could help it. Much as he liked Diana and Jones, they could go on their way alone. It was only Neal who really was his problem at the moment but he would fix that once they had the box.

"Thank you Neal. Now go home and rest. We still have Cyrus to worry about. Ok?"

The con nodded, showing him the watch as they both smiled slightly at the reality of it and said their goodbyes. His dinner was getting cold he thought but Neal had come to him, heart on his sleeve. The young man trusted him implicitly it seemed and that for him was a relief. El came down after he'd locked the door again and Caffrey was gone.

"Who's Cyrus, hun?"

He turned to see his wife at the top of the stairs coming down slowly with a curious look on her face. He didn't want her involved in anything dangerous. He'd had her kidnapped once and break into a house down the block because she thought someone was a crook. They were but she had nearly been hurt again playing cops and robbers with Neal and Mozzie. They were a bad influence on her already willful manner but he loved her for that if only she weren't so driven to follow on the two con's leads. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Case we're working on. Let's go back and eat dinner."

He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on the lips to distract her as she nodded back in quiet acquiescence. He could see she was still curious about this Cyrus person but he didn't want her involved and Neal wouldn't tell her. He cared for his wife in his own manner like they were family. They wouldn't tell her about the evidence box. That was his trump and also dangerous in its own way. He told El nearly everything but this was not something she should be involved with. He would solve this case, find the box with Neal and Mozzie's help, get himself out from under Simon's control and leave. They would travel and find somewhere quiet to live without pesky con men to lead them on.

**()()()**

Neal couldn't help but feel a bit nervous about everything. His past, something he had wondered about for decades was coming back to revisit him. He had only told Peter a bit, having seen Sam once to discuss who he was to Ellen. He had to tell the agent, his friend, but for now he was keeping that to himself not even sharing the news with Mozzie yet. His inner thoughts and feelings were conflicted at best and he could see that Peter was distracted in his own way by the case they were working. Cyrus was not someone you ignored or turned your eyes away from. The man was a devil and he could just as easily turn on your as be your best friend while you were useful. So far he was proving to be the latter so the crook wasn't putting him on any hit lists.

"And here I thought you were the honest sort of criminal."

Someone tsk tsk behind him, the motion too quick for him to react as something hard hit him from behind and he was dragged out of sight of the street and any passersby. His vision was blurry, the world swirling some before it focused enough for him to see Cyrus overhead looking down at him with a dark expression. Two other goons were holding him as his so called friend smiled at him without remorse.

"Taking up with a Fed. Not something I'd have thought you'd stood to but I've been told by a very reliable source... you are a snitch, Halden."

He was about to protest but a punch to his stomach and face shut him up, pain where he'd been hit and a throb as Neal started to realize he was in trouble. Someone pulled his arms back behind him tightly, duct tape obvious as it was pulled over his mouth and something was pressed over his nose. It smelled sickly sweet before he slumped and passed out, Cyrus speaking softly.

"We'll send a text to his Fed friend tomorrow to let him think he has some info. We need them _both_ gone."

**()()()**

Neal woke up sometime later, his head felt like it was filled with cotton, his mouth dry as he tried to lick his lips and found something in the way. He was groggy, eyes opening slowly to a dimly lit room as he came to and took a glance around at the bare stone room he sat in. He was staring at the floor initially, blue eyes rising gradually to look around the whole space without moving his head but a little. His body ached some and he realized he must be bound in a chair as his thoughts became clearer and more coherent.

"_mmmph..._"

It was a quiet muffled grumble, more from the headache the chloroform caused. He was remembering something of what happened as he glanced around the space again and saw a window he could squeeze through and possibly escape if he were free. They had bound him with rope and duct tape not something he could get out of easily but he had a few tricks up his sleeve as he dug into the back seam of his pant where a small razor for such an occasion was hidden. It wasn't anything a metal detector would find since it was ceramic and something special Mozzie had found for him a while ago in his arsenal of interesting finds. He felt the blade in his hand, thin and cool despite being next to his body and used it to cut at his bonds. Peter was in danger if not Elizabeth. Cyrus had obviously followed him but something he said made Neal think the crook had been tipped off. Who knew about his meetings other than their department and Mozzie? There was no one else he could think of as he felt his wrists finally go free and was glad they had left him totally alone. He pulled the tape from his lips, taking in a deep breath to wake himself before cutting his legs loose from the chair and taking a moment to stand up. The room was weaving around him or maybe he was just dizzy, either way Neal had to get his bearings before heading for the window. It was a tight squeeze but he could do it as he used blade to cut away at the seams around the pane and remove it. He pushed the blade into his pocket, removed the frosted glass and dragged himself with a quiet huff and low groan of effort up to and through the tight space.

"I'm sure the agent will come willingly once we send the text. If you can bring his pretty wife too, extra points."

They were close by but out of sight as he heard Cyrus talking. He was in a little alley behind some empty residential complex. It looked to be under construction when he took a quick glance up and down before heading away from the voices and made his way out a doggy gate and onto a main throughway. It was early morning, maybe 1 AM. He saw a cab and waved it down feeling in his pockets to find he still had his ID and wallet. He wasn't sure where he was as he slipped into the taxi and tried to collect his thoughts.

"Where to buddy?"

The cabby had a bit of a Brooklyn accent so maybe he wasn't too far from Peter but that didn't mean much in NYC.

"What side of town am I on? I'm a bit lost."

The driver gave him a curious look but smiled, possibly taking him for a drunk tourist.

"Prospect Heights. Where did you need to be?"

Neal's head was fuzzy as he tried to think straight but his stomach was about to give up on him so he opened up the door and ran out, throwing up in a nearby bush. He heard the driver calling to him, someone running up beside him and helping him up once he'd finished vomiting. Neal wasn't sure what to say, the cabbie nodding at him understandingly.

"I'll take you to the clinic up the street. They're 24 hours. Come on buddy..."

**()()()**

Peter woke up to a sound he could only describe as a car coming to a sudden squealing stop outside his home. He wondered who was doing such a thing at... He looked at the clock with bleary eyes and saw it was just about 4 AM. The agent rolled over, feeling for his wife but that side of the bed was empty making him wake up a bit more to see where she might have gone.

"El?"

He pulled on his robe from the end of the bed as Peter sat up and rose to his feet to see where his wife was. Sleep was still evident, his hand rubbing at his eyes a bit as he turned the corner and found the bathroom door open, the interior dark. There was a light on downstairs as he headed for the first floor and saw the front door open ever so slightly. Something told him this was wrong, his gut kicking him that he should be alert as he neared the open door and saw the outer door was wide open, the cold night air creeping in as he patted over in his bare feet.

Peter ducked behind the open door, hearing gunshots outside as he tried to see what was going on and heard voices nearby and the sound of the car from before taking off in a hurry. Someone lay on the pavement at the bottom of his stairs but he couldn't see who but he saw a quick peek of the car leaving. It was a dark blue SUV with New York plates that had been blanked out and a busted window, cracked but not broken. He was about to get up and check the scene when he heard someone sobbing, a soft sound but one he knew well.

"No!"

The agent slipped into some old sneakers he'd left next to the doorway, walking quickly down the steps towards the prone figure and his wife who was coming out from behind the stoop. She looked afraid, shaky as he watched her move closer to the figure he could now see much clearer.

"Neal? Elizabeth... what happened?"

They were both beside the young man now, a wound evident where he'd been shot in the upper left shoulder and had hit his head on the railing as he fell to the ground. The wound wasn't bleeding much but he could see his partner was wearing the same clothes from the day before, something Neal Caffrey never did unless something had happened. Elizabeth was close to panicked but trying to be calm as she cradled the young man's head against her lap, still dressed in her robe and warm pajamas. Peter was still trying to figure out what was going on.

"They... I was opening the door to get the paper. Satchmo ran out past me before I could say anything so I went to bring him back in. I was just about to come back in when that car drove up. It happened all so quickly..."

Her voice was quiet... almost inaudible as tears rolled down her cheeks but she wasn't sobbing, just breathing hard and doing her best to be strong as Peter started to put the pieces together.

"El... hun..."

He was feeling a bit of anger at the young man before him. Elizabeth had been placed in danger because of him. Much as he tried not to let those feelings arise since the last attempt, Peter was seething inside as he glanced down at the hurt unconscious consultant before him. El hugged him with one arm, shaking her head.

"Someone grabbed me before I could call out but He... Neal saved me, hun. Peter... he came out of nowhere and pulled me out of danger. Who... who was in that car?"

He was holding her, his arms wrapped around his wife as he worried about Elizabeth's safety and realized that as much as he thought he knew Neal Caffrey, the young man was proving far more unpredictable in a good way. Still, he suspected this had something to do with Cyrus so maybe his good thoughts weren't justified. This was Caffrey's fault wasn't it?

"Let me get my cell. I'll call 9-1-1..."

Peter left his wife reluctantly, her arms gently holding and cradling the con in her lap as she removed her robe and lay it over him, using the belt as a compress against Neal's shoulder wound. He went inside, going to the phone nearby and dialing quickly.

"Yes... we have a man down. Someone was shot in front of my home. Yes... that's the right address. He's hurt badly... please hurry!"

Peter waited for them to get the info and tell him they would be there soon before he hung up and ran upstairs for something to make the con more comfy for now and a first aid kit. He had barely grabbed up said items when he heard his cell phone by the bed ringing and went to grab it. He pushed it to his ear as Peter went back towards the stairs and headed down.

"_You think you're so smart, Agent Burke. Next time I'll shoot to kill your lovely wife..._"

He froze, ice filling him with dread as he realized who was talking on the other end. Peter felt himself breathing hard, spots in front of his eyes as he sat on the steps and had to catch himself a moment.

"Cyrus Foxboro..."

It was hard to say anything else, his eyes just seeing past the door through the curtained windows to his panicked wife holding onto the con he'd been saddled with. Peter had played his part and now this?

"You know me? Good. I don't take well to traitors or snitches. I will kill him and then you and your lovely wife will be next."

Peter wanted to say more, his teeth grinding one another when he heard the line die and realized he'd lost his chance. He threw the phone into his robe pocket as he got up on shaky legs and made his way out of his house and to his worried wife.

"You were gone a long time... what's wrong?"

He saw the panic and worry growing in his wife's eyes and shook his head smiling but not happily.

"The ambulance is on its way. I had some issues finding the first aid kit. I guess I didn't leave it where I thought last time."

Peter gave a shrug, El nodding back as she accept his answer. He wasn't going to worry her more or air what he'd been hiding from her all this time. Even if it wasn't Caffrey's fault, the young man was a con and things like this were bound to happen and they had. How much more could he take before El was really hurt or... widowed. He had to find that evidence box and get out from under Simon and leave. They would go far away and he could forget about Neal and New York. They both could. He helped his wife bandage and wrap the con's shoulder and his head wound, a shallow gash on his forehead. It would require stitches from the look of it as Peter sighed and thought what could have happened. El wrapped her arms around him and leaned on his shoulder as they waited for the ambulance to arrive.

"He'll be ok, Peter."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****: **_Neal is hurt and we're seeing that maybe Peter doesn't care as much as he should about the young man. The next chapter will get into more of what happened and add more whump and conflict. Stay tuned!_


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter 4)**

Neal didn't remember much about his trip in the cab, his stomach aching like he had done one too many crunches as he hunched over and felt like curling up in the back of the vehicle. The man was talking to him, obviously having some experience with sick people and asking if he needed to throw up again but he wasn't feeling nauseated so much as sick in general. Maybe it was the chloroform, Neal wasn't sure as the pain distracted him from what he had meant to do. Finally the car stopped and he heard the driver come around, the door opening as the cabbie pulled him out carefully and helped him over to the door of the clinic. Someone was watching them, a gurney waiting.

"_I don't know him. He just hailed my cab and was retching. Probably too much to drink but I can't say._"

The cabbie was talking to someone, their voices subdued by the pounding in his head as he was placed on the gurney and gentle yet efficient hands settled him in and rolled him inside the clinic. He watched the lights go by overhead before his eyes made contact with brown, a woman stood over him talking, talking to him he realized as he came back to the present.

"Neal... I didn't... didn't drink. Just need to go home and rest."

He felt confused, knowing what happened but just not awake enough to make his thoughts clear. The doctor or nurse was still talking to him and he answered vaguely at best before she said something about "_sleeping it off_" and left him in a room. They only bothered him a few times to check his blood, a pinch making him shift in the bed they'd put him on but he was still too tired to do more than sleep. He dreamed he went to Peter's house, that's where he had been headed when he got sick. The front door was open and saw Satchmo sitting on the stoop, a low whining from the dog as Neal neared and entered the house. Someone had smashed open the door when he looked closer, glass everywhere and the living room messed up as if there had been a struggle. He saw the back door had been kicked in, a bright red crimson handprint on the doorknob making him flinch as he turned to follow the trail from the door to the kitchen. Someone was breathing hard, sitting on the floor holding someone.

_She's... dead. Someone broke in..._

Peter sat on the floor looking sadder than he had ever seen the man. In his arms the agent held his wife, Elizabeth but she wasn't breathing anymore. She was dead, eyes closed but red stained her chest and Neal felt himself back away. A hand grabbed his arm and spun him around, Cyrus standing there smiling coldly.

_I told you I don't like dishonesty, Caffrey. Why did you lie to me? See what you made me do?_

Neal woke up, sitting up immediately and staring around at the small clinic area filled with lines of hospital beds. He was the only person in here tonight although one bed looked like someone had been there but left. The con didn't want to take a chance Cyrus wouldn't take revenge on Peter and especially El as he eased himself out of the bed and stood up. He was still in his clothes, shoes set aside by the bed. Neal slipped his feet into them quietly, walking out of the room and pausing as he heard people talking down the hallway.

"Caffrey, yes... I'll wait."

Someone was asking about him? He checked his pockets and found his wallet gone, wondering how he would pay for another cab when he saw the nurse step into view, his wallet held loosely between two fingers. He would have to deal, sneaking out the opposite end of the hallway as she disappeared from view again and he made it out into the cool evening. He was technically in Brooklyn, just had to get to Peter's and hope he was in time. He passed a mirrored window and saw how tired and disheveled he looked, but he felt better than he had earlier. A clock on the wall told him it was 3:20 AM so he had slept 2 hours and time was ticking away if he was going to keep his friends safe

**()()()**

Elizabeth woke up, a hint of sunlight through the gloomy early morning peeking in through the curtains next to their bed. She looked down to find Satchmo sleeping next to her side of the bed, eyes open and staring upwards as she smiled and quietly exited the bed without waking Peter. The clock read 3:55 AM as she thought about their late night visitor. Something was bothering him since his partner's visit, making him toss and turn most of the night before he finally settled, his lips mouthing the name _Neal_ a few times and making her wonder what was going on with their current case that her husband was worrying so much. El pulled on her robe, pushing her feet into her fuzzy slippers and headed downstairs to start the coffee maker, Satchmo in tow. His tongue hung out happily as she filled his bowls with water and food before pulling a few things out of the pantry and fridge to get breakfast ready. She normally didn't get up for another 45 minutes but something about Neal's visit was bothering her too. Peter had been acting oddly lately in regards to his friend and partner and she was avoiding asking what and why.

She gave a stretch and yawn, the coffee percolating quietly in the machine as she moved to the front door and opened it to get the newspaper outside. It wasn't on the stoop when she opened the outer door, her eyes noticing it in the bushes below at the edge of the stairs. It was cool outside but not freezing as she quickly popped out, making her way to the bushes to get the paper. It was in plastic and dry thankfully, Peter particular about how his paper was delivered as she moved back to head up the stairs. Someone grabbed her shoulder gently, making her gasp before they were revealed.

"Neal?"

The young man looked tired, unlike his usual suave confident self as he nodded silently. His face was paler than normal or maybe it was the early morning light which also seemed to make his eyes look more glassy than usual.

"El... Where's Peter?"

He sounded worried, desperate almost and that's when she thought back to how Peter had been sleeping. Maybe Neal had done something wrong?

"Sleeping... finally. Ever since you left my husband has been worrying about something. Kept me up half the night tossing and turning. What's going on and who is Cyrus?"

She wanted answers and figured maybe this was her only chance. Neal tended to be honest with her, Mozzie more so but the little guy wasn't around and she had to hope for something to explain Peter's behavior. The consultant seemed to pale more, shaking his head a moment as he took her arm in his hand and pulled her towards the stairs and door.

"We need to go inside..."

Neal didn't finish his words, El hearing the squeal of a car coming to a stop nearby as she was pushed back to the side of the stairs with a hard shove. She was going to complain, eyes looking at her husband's partner curiously when the unthinkable happened. There was a large black SUV, one that had stopped suddenly nearby, double parked with a window partially rolled down. She couldn't see who was inside but a flash or two along with a loud bang startled her to duck beside the stairs even more. Neal was standing there when his body moved to dive away but twitched as if he'd been hit hard with something. El watched in horror as he collapsed with a thud to the sidewalk before their house, the car window closing before the vehicle squealed away with the smell of burning rubber. She gave a little cough from the stench, gazing in fear from her hiding place before feeling brave enough to step out.

"No!"

She ran to the fallen ex-con without a second thought, collapsing beside him to her knees and shaking him gently as she held his head in her lap. Peter was calling to her now, footsteps nearing as she tried to think straight. He left her at some point, the cold forgotten for a moment as she wrapped Neal in her robe, kneeling on the cold sidewalk and tried to keep him from bleeding out. Peter returned after what seemed a long time, first-aid kit in hand. She noticed despite everything that he seemed uncertain of something but for the moment she pushed the thought aside as sirens neared and she became aware of flashing red and white lights as an ambulance stopped nearby. Two EMTs came running over quickly with a gurney and gear, taking Neal from her lap as they lifted him gently up onto the stretcher and started to move away. Another EMT was nearby, asking questions and writing what happened down. Peter let her answer, telling what he knew before he knew what had really gone down.

"We can't let you ride with him, but we're going to St. Joachim Hospital. You're welcome to follow."

She was shell shocked but nodded, wanting to be with the young man who had saved her life yet again. Neal had given up so much for them despite his past. He was a good person underneath his suave cover, the shell a protection and a means for him to survive. Now he was just Neal, unconscious and in the back of an ambulance as it quickly took off and officers showed, taking their statements again as they went inside to change and hurry after to the hospital.

"Hun... I'll be ready in a moment."

She went into the bathroom to wash off the blood, dropping her robe in the tub as she quickly washed up and felt tears running down her cheeks. El pushed her head under the water and tried to hide them, sobbing quietly before exiting the shower a few minutes later and pulling on a clean white robe they usually left for guests on the back door. She left the old one to soak before leaving the bathroom to get dressed, Peter looking at her curiously.

"You've been crying... El... honey?"

There was something about the way he asked her. Something had changed between her husband and his partner but El wasn't sure what it was yet as she nodded, wiping at her eyes.

"It's Neal. He's had your... our back for so long. Why are you upset with him?"

Suddenly she heard those words of accusation pop out of her mouth, worry about the young man who'd saved her from being shot giving them the strength to be expressed. Peter had always been close to the young man but now... something was wrong. Brown eyes blinked back at her and there was a shuttered expression there. Peter was holding back on her, his lips pursed into a tight little frown.

"I'm... not mad at him. Why would you think that?"

Peter was telling her one thing but she could tell it wasn't what he was thinking or feeling but she let it go for now, for Neal's sake.

"I... I'll call Mozzie and let him know on the way. Let me finish getting dressed."

El hugged and kissed him but she felt as if she were holding a stranger now. Peter was different and yet... he wasn't. He left her for downstairs, the sound of his cell phone being dialed beeping audibly before it faded along with his footsteps to the first floor. Something had happened and Peter didn't want to share so it must be bad. That's all she could assume at this point and she didn't like doing that about Peter. El found a comfortable outfit of black knit pants and a long navy blue tunic, slipping on warm socks and soft leather loafers, her eyes starting to tear up again as she thought about what happened. Neal had known something was up and come to warn them, even Peter and yet... Peter was angry or at least indifferent towards his partner. She had to find out what was going on, her hand reaching for her purse and cell by the bed.

"_The number you have dialed better have been dialed for a good reason._"

There was a beep as she licked at her lips and spoke quietly.

"Mozz... It's Elizabeth. Neal's been hurt. We're taking him to St Joachim's. Call me back."

**()()()**

Neal was in darkness, pain evident in the background but the gloom seemed to protect him as he floated weightlessly in his unconscious mind. There were hints of faint voices coming from outside but he ignored them as he did the sense of people moving and touching him before it all stopped and only a few small sensations remained. Footsteps echoed quietly in the background becoming part of his dreamscape as did a certain voice and the words they spoke quietly but still audibly enough he could make them out.

_Someone shot my CI... but I think they were going after Elizabeth. No, I haven't told her anything. Neal was shot instead... thankfully._

The last word made him twitch even in the darkness. Peter was glad he got shot? That didn't sound right. The agent was his friend, wasn't he?

_This is behind the scenes... I want to be sure this Cyrus person gets what he deserves. He threatened my wife. Thank you Jay. I owe you one._

Peter's voice was cold, almost heartless but when he mentioned El it seemed to soften a little but still far from the man Neal thought he knew. Had it all been a lie? He heard the beep of the cell hung up, the footsteps continuing as Peter paced back and forth a few minutes then stopped.

_Why did I ever take this offer? I don't care what Simon wants with you. I'm going to find that box from the video and then we're through! I can't afford the costs anymore._

Neal felt something akin to finding out his father was a dirty cop wash over him as the truth sunk in despite his being unconscious. Maybe he was dreaming and this was just a result of his wounds and the hit to his head? He wanted to believe that as what little consciousness left him and he fell further into the darkness and slept, Peter's words still echoing through his head.

**()()()**

Peter glanced up as his wife walked into the room, cell pushed into his pocket as he tried to act the grieving partner. There was a part of him thankful that maybe the con had saved his wife but it was his fault somehow that this had happened. Simon had urged him to do this partnership and now he realized with the changes in his life that he just wanted out. El was all he needed and a new life elsewhere once he figured out where the box was would be the cure. To heck with con men and their weird little friends.

"El..."

She looked concerned, handing him a cup of coffee as she hugged and kissed him before moving to sit beside the unconscious Neal Caffrey. He didn't understand why his wife liked the con but she did and his friend too. He could live without either one complicating his life but for now he had to play the game until they had the box and he could leverage for a way out. It wasn't that he didn't like the FBI, he did find his job fun and challenging at times even when he was chasing Caffrey but it had been an assignment. It wasn't something he had chosen although he had to think the con was definitely one of the smartest guys he'd met.

"The nurse said he lost nearly half of his blood before they got to him... but he's going to be ok, Peter."

Her voice sounded rough as if she'd been crying a bit, her blue eyes turning to him and he could see the unshed tears now and felt a bit of guilt wash over him. Much as he disliked this deal, he didn't like to see his wife unhappy. Lying was part of his plan to keep her safe until he was free of his uncle but now everything was unraveling. He moved closer to console her, wrapping his arms around her as his eyes glanced down at the con. Caffrey was coming between himself and El and he couldn't have that when he was so close to being a free man. Maybe it was selfishness but Peter just wanted away from everything he had been. They both turned as the door opened quietly behind them and they saw Jones peek in. He made a motion towards Peter who kissed his wife and left to see what was on. She would be safe there, his worry pushed aside as he closed the door and stood outside in the hospital hallway.

"_Was there anything on the traffic cams to indicate it was Cyrus? He called and threatened both me and my wife. Neal took that bullet for Elizabeth, Clinton. I need something to work with._"

He was frustrated but he kept his tone low, only a slight growl to his voice as Jones nodded back.

"_The car was black, an SUV but no plates. We did find something odd on the side of it though. A symbol... Looks like it was on the back of the vehicle then pulled off leaving the imprint._"

Jones pulled out his phone, showing something to Peter on the screen. He took the phone in his hands, enlarging the image before he gave it back.

"The team is looking to figure out what it means."

The agent looked apologetic but Peter knew he was competent enough to get things done as he nodded back, his mind still too distracted by thoughts of finding the box and getting out of New York.

"Thanks, Clinton. Let me know first thing you find out."

Jones nodded back at him before leaving his sympathies for their fallen friend. A con man was their friend. Peter still found it hard to believe he was friends even if pretend with an ex-con. He had to admit the kid was smart and had helped with plenty of cases but that was secondary to what he was supposed to be. Simon had made sure he got close to the con, giving him the case. Now he had to make sure he finished it on his own terms.

"Hun?"

He turned to see Elizabeth standing in the doorway watching him, Jones having been gone a few minutes. He nodded back, smiling as softly as he could considering the situation. He wasn't happy the con had been hurt but it was beyond his scope now. Peter wanted to run away with El to the farthest reaches. It wasn't just con men and their friends who wanted to escape to somewhere exotic and be off the map.

"Jones was just filling me in on their investigation. How is Neal?"

He had to keep pretending although knowing his wife was safe because of the con made him reconsider in the back of his mind that maybe Caffrey wasn't all he seemed. They went back into the room, El holding his arm as she wrapped hers around it.

"Still unconscious. He saved me... Peter. This wasn't his fault or yours."

She seemed so certain of Neal's innocence and his own something in the back of his throat tightened up and he couldn't speak for a moment. El was more perceptive than he counted for at times.

"It... you shouldn't have been involved at all, El. We'll find a place to stay in the meanwhile. Diana and I can pick up some things for us."

He hugged her close, El's eyes turning to look at the hurt con in the hospital bed a moment. Peter could see her concern there and for a moment he thought he felt some himself for the fact that his wife was still with him.

**()()()**

_One Week Later..._

A security detail had been placed on Neal's hospital room while El and Peter stayed in a safe house. Peter used the excuse of finding the shooter, Cyrus, to continue going out on the case despite his wife's and Hughes' wishes. He had to know why they had been targeted when everyone had been so careful not to implicated Neal as an informant. Peter was curious how they'd found his residence. Neal must have messed up and had to find out where.

"I'm sorry, Peter. I haven't seen Mozzie for over a week. If I hear from him, I'll send him your way. How is Neal?"

June sounded worried, wringing her hands before her as he tried to sound reassuring. Peter wasn't good at this sort of thing and although she was technically the widow of an ex-con, she did have a certain mystique about her that helped when they needed advice about cases. He could see how she would like Neal and Mozzie.

"He's still unconscious. They say he's healing well but he will have to wake up on his own. Neal's not in a coma."

Peter watched her nod, his partner's benefactor obviously concerned and relieved at the news. He could see the question coming before she spoke it.

"I'll make sure there's a pass for you if you want to visit with him. Jones is usually helping to guard the room. Thanks for being there for him. Let me know if Mozzie is in contact."

They chit chatted a bit after that, June sending him with something homemade for Elizabeth since they were stuck in a safe house and not a fancy one either. It was nicer than some but he missed his house as did El. This would help and it smelled good too.

"Be safe Agent Burke and thank you for stopping by."

He nodded without much more than the usual "_Well find out who did this_" before going back to his car and taking off. After he'd rounded the block, Peter parked, just sitting there, staring out the window. Neal had screwed up somewhere he thought or how else did Cyrus know about himself and El? It didn't make any sense. They had been so careful. He jumped when his cell phone rang, breaking the reverie as he came back to his senses and answered it.

"Burke..."

There was silence on the line a moment and he suddenly had a very bad feeling, looking at the number and finding it was blocked.

"Who's there?"

He could hear breathing after a moment and then a familiar sigh.

"_Paranoid much, Suit? I just had to be sure you were alone. We need to talk._"

Peter was surprised to hear from the little guy, his preference not to be involved with him but he had some good insight at times and Neal trusted him. It was a packaged deal apparently when he got this assignment.

"So I guess you talked to June?"

It had been over a week since the day he'd picked up Caffrey from Ms. Ellington's and now the little guy was here. Mozzie had his ways of hiding although Simon had told him otherwise. Maybe he could help find the box. Neal had said the little guy had found something. He jumped as someone knocked on the passenger window and he saw a hooded short man outside and realize who it was. Peter rolled his eyes, popping the lock as the door opened and Mozzie slipped into the back seat.

"I'm being followed and no, Suit, I'm _NOT_ being paranoid. It was after I told Neal about... well what I've found in relation to the motion picture we watched. They wear suits like you only more expensive. Is there something I should know?"

The man was coming to him for help, Peter surprised but maybe Neal was more valuable than he thought. He knew where the box was or at least he hinted that Mozzie had found out where but they'd had little time to discuss it before everything went down as it had. Maybe Mozzie would tell him where it was...

"I don't have anyone stalking you nor do my colleagues. Can you ID them if I took you to a safe place?"

He had to play along, be the friend until he had what he needed. Mozzie nodded, Peter seeing the bald man's head bob in the background through the rearview mirror. He took off into traffic surprised the con was trusting him but under the circumstances, it made sense. Now to take advantage of what he could.

**()()()**

Mozzie refused to stay under another Federal safe house roof but said he would be in touch as he vanished before Peter could do more than agree. It had been a long day but he found out that the box in question might be at a local government package depot that the FBI had a box at for excess materials. It was secure and safe but he could find a way in if he had to. They had had no luck identifying Mozzie's tail. He thought everyone looked suspicious but it was apparent he wasn't seeing the faces of his followers so he'd let him go. That's when he thought El was probably worried about him so he headed to the safe house she was at, taking the roundabout route and finally parking a few blocks away before walking to the place in question. El was happy to see him, hugging him tightly and giving him a lingering kiss on the lips. The agents watching them raised a brow at the scene, leaving them alone as they stood outside.

"I always thought staying at home like this would be fun but I'm feeling a bit stir crazy. Any chance we could walk around the hotel? Isn't this floor secure?"

El was obvious getting sick of being indoors and Peter wanted to make her happy so he nodded, peeking outside at their guards.

"We're going to walk down to the patio at the end. You're welcome to follow..."

He was being sarcastic on the last part but seeing as they were hired to watch them they couldn't leave them alone.

"No problem, Agent Burke."

Peter had stopped off and bought some food using cash to keep the trail as to their whereabouts from Cyrus. They sat out on the small balcony patio area of the hotel, the wind gently playing with their hair as he handed her the bags and El laid the food out for them. It was like a picnic of sorts although he wished they were home in the backyard with Satchmo doing this. The dog was with friends and well taken care of so they were here without their surrogate child.

"This isn't our usual Chinese but these dumplings are to die for, hun."

She fed him a little bit, Peter taking the food and smiling as she grinned at him. Once Mozzie helped him get that box, he could get back with Simon and end this assignment once and for all. Hughes might be surprised he wanted to leave but he could say health reason or maybe they could steal away in the night. Neal had done it, why not him? Just himself and El on their own...

"You're awfully thoughtful, honey. What's going on? Is Neal ok?"

That worried look she'd had earlier replaced her current happy air as he put on his best smile and nodded.

"He's fine. I... someone came to visit me. Hell may have froze over... at least the 8th tier of it."

He hoped she figured out the reference seeing her blue eyes blank a moment then brighten and nod.

"Oh... Ooooh! Well, angels be found in weirder places, dear."

She winked at his reference, poking him slightly for the sneer at Mozzie before continuing to eat. He's watching his wife, knowing if they just left it would be awkward but they'd be free in a way of his uncle and everything he wished he'd told her about. His thoughts are interrupted by the buzz of his phone as he pulls it from his pocket and pushed it to his ear.

"Burke..."

He was smiling at his wife, her blue eyes showing curiosity at who was calling when he heard a voice and saw his concern reflected in her eyes. He smiled again, reassuring El before taking the call off in the corner out of earshot.

"_Peter... we have some things to discuss. Important things..._"

There was a certain edge to his uncle's voice but he was in no mood to deal with this as he was busy finding Cyrus and how he knew about himself and his wife. Caffrey was hurt and for the meanwhile he had to play the caring partner until he had that box.

"Not now, Simon. My plate is a bit full at the moment..."

He was keeping his voice low, hoping to keep this from El and the agents watching them a bit longer. He wasn't expecting the words he heard next.

"_I know. And if it hadn't been for that 'assignment' of yours, maybe you'd be thinking of ways to make up your treachery to me. Don't think I don't know about you watching the video and the box..._"

Simon's words dripped with venom and although he was used to his uncle being cold, this made him realize just how much he had underestimated the man. Had he ruined the sting to get back at him by targeting Elizabeth? There was a black hole in him for a moment, darkness deep and cavernous and turning slowly to anger which he had to hold back enough to keep from letting El and the agents on to him.

"_You sent Cyrus to shoot my wife?!_"

He hissed it quiet enough that El didn't hear but he could tell she was watching him tense up as he spoke and stood as if she might come over. He held up a hand, mouthing "_Work_" and she stayed where she was, worry on her face. Simon had been responsible for this... not Caffrey. The con had saved her on his own but it still changed very little and more than anything he wanted to run now.

"_You didn't think I was going to let you get away with lying to me... your own flesh and blood? We are family and they... THEY are an assignment, Peter. Remember your place, get me that box and maybe... maybe I'll let you out of your contract. That's what you want, isn't it?_"

Peter seethed at the words, so much anger in him but the call ended abruptly and Simon was gone. He couldn't call back knowing the man used a burner half the time and the number in his log read as "_unavailable_." The agent was in a tough spot, collecting himself so he could rejoin his wife and smile at her despite the anger he felt.

"Peter... hun? Who called? Is everything ok?"

He realized she was thinking it was about Neal, her worry about the young con evident and now maybe he should have thought through his blame. Simon was cold but he had taken credit for what he thought Caffrey had done. The con was innocent of blame and maybe... well he might have to reconsider his opinion if only for a little bit.

"Neal's fine. That was NYPD. They still don't know who shot at you or Neal. I guess I was a little upset about it. Sorry."

El seemed to take his reply as he said it, his tone as honest and simple as possible as she nodded back and they went back to eating. He wasn't very hungry how, Peter thinking about how close he had come to losing everything he cared about and that maybe, he had chosen the wrong side in all of these games.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note: **_So yes, Peter is kind of evil in this but not a bad person. Obviously he realizes his mistake in blaming Neal if the con man saved his wife from Cyrus, still... Simon is a bastard and doing all he can to get the evidence that could clear Neal's family name and hide it forever. More excitement and whump to come._


	5. Chapter 5

**(Chapter 5)**

Neal continued to be trapped in darkness, his mind active but body remaining still as he slept off and on, dreaming of what he had heard and of things current and past. He had saved Elizabeth, kept her from being hurt and yet Peter sounded less than happy about his actions. They had been friends for so long but there was some kind of hidden animosity showing now. Peter had never been happy with his actions but had dealt with it accordingly, both men having the other's back but now... now there was something coming up to the surface he had only suspected in the past but had long pushed aside as they were more friendly and trusting of the other. He didn't want to think Mozzie was right but even his friend thought Peter was ok so he wasn't sure what to make of this new Peter.

_Neal... I can't stay long. Someone's following me and uhm... I think they want that box. I'm going to let the Suit handle it. I already told him where it was but not the exact location._

Mozzie was rambling, nervousness hitting him it seemed from whatever he was talking about. Neal felt badly for his friend, a need to protect him making him want to wake up and answer but his body wouldn't move or react so he could only listen while his mind was active.

_Neal? You need to wake up soon. I'll... be in touch when I can._

His friend sounded scared, something different from his usual paranoia. Neal fought to wake up, to answer but nothing seemed to respond and he felt frustration at his inability to get up, seeing a vision of his friend as he imagined Mozzie might look. It wasn't the real thing and as he fumed in the darkness, footsteps quietly left, the sound of a door opening and closing, then silence. He heard the soft beep of the monitors connected to him and maybe the slight rattle of the air vents. Other than that it was quiet and he could only listen, his body relaxing back to sleep as consciousness faded away.

_You can be a con or a man. You can't be both._

Peter's voice talked to him in the silence that was sleep and yet, something about those words made him flinch. Had it all been a lie? Peter had saved him and helped him change but for what reason? How did the man he know match to the one he had heard. Maybe he was hallucinating. He'd hit his head pretty hard, the pain a dull throb in the background when he was semi-conscious. It was that injury that had probably kept him here in the gloom, trapped in his own dream world. Once he woke up he would find this was all just a terrible nightmare he'd thought up.

_He seems to think you can get him out of his contract. I may have underestimated your loyalty but can you trust him? He's using you as much as I used him to manipulate you._

The voice wasn't one he was familiar with and yet it had a certain tone to it that made him think of Peter. The man seemed to know him but who was he talking about? There was no sense to the words as he tried to keep alert enough to hear further.

_You have both grown attached to things I never expected and now this must end. Don't think your little friend has gone unnoticed. I'll make sure to find out what he knows about the box before Peter does. No loose ends...  
_

The beeping stopped as he heard an audible click and felt someone shifting him slightly, the pillow removed from under his head. He felt himself swallow ever so slightly, Neal wondering if this man had noticed or not. He thought he heard a faint sigh, the man speaking with a surprised yet sardonic tone.

_Coming to? Not if I can help it. Your con friend will have to provide me with what you would have if you lived. I have something he wants and if he doesn't cooperate... all bets are off._

Suddenly he felt something pressed against his face, lightly at first then more forcibly until he was certain he was shifting, struggling for breath, hands trying to move and fight but still too weak to do so. He was waking up now but too late to help himself. The man laughed, pushing down the item over his face more tightly.

_I normally have others do this for me but today I thought I'd get my own hands dirty. I need to make sure you're really gone after that last mistake. Goodbye Mr. Caffrey._

Neal struggled weakly, body responding sluggishly until he felt something in his hand, heavy yet small enough to fit into his grip. He pulled at it and swung it up at the man blindly. He could see grayness, his eyes unfocused on the white mass over his face but he knew it was a pillow and someone was trying to suffocate him. He swung the item over and over until the pillow was let go and the man cried out in pain, cursing.

"Damn you... don't think this is over!"

The voice hissed, louder and more distinct. Neal breathed hard but quietly, the pillow still over his face but no longer being held down. He heard his attacker leave but it didn't sound like he'd come through the front door, an added click making him curious as he weakly pulled the pillow from his face and saw the adjoining room door closing. Neal wanted to call out to whatever agent was on the other side of the main door but he was still wheezing softly, catching his breath as his vision focused on his surroundings. He was in a hospital room, he knew that much but he was alone and...

"Let me check on him..."

The door was already partially open, a familiar voice obvious as Neal continued to try to catch his breath. The con was still reeling from almost being suffocated and the fact he had been unconscious for a period of time he wasn't sure of. It had to have been a day if not two. His sense of time was off as he thought back, a slight wheeze escaping his lips.

"Caffrey... hey, buddy. You ok?"

Agent Jones was looking at him, surprise and relief written on the man's face as he neared the bed and seemed to notice Neal's uncertainty. The agent's eyes were looking him over curiously and then at his hand where he held something. Neal's eyes moved to see what Jones was looking at and saw he still held the item he'd used to hit the man who'd tried to kill him. It was the nurse call button, his finger firmly on the device as if it were life itself he held onto it. Jones moved closer, removing it gently from his fingers and helping him with the pillow. Neal didn't know what to do, still unable to speak as he continued to wheeze and tried to catch his breath.

"Relax, Neal. You've been asleep for a while. I'm sure you're feeling disoriented..."

Jones understood but wasn't aware someone had tried to kill him. Neal pointed at the door as the agent helped him get comfy again, pushing the pillow back under his head.

"I'm sure a nurse or doctor will be here soon, Neal. Is there something you needed?"

Clinton was being his friend and that's how he knew he could trust him, pointing at the door again that adjoined to the next room. Jones turned and glanced at the direction but was distracted when the main door to the room opened up and a man with graying brown hair, hazel eyes walked in with green scrubs covered by a white doctor's coat. He was glancing at Jones curiously then noticed Neal, their eyes meeting for a moment as he walked closer.

"I see our patient has finally woken up. I'm Dr. Tarkins. How are you feeling, Mr. Caffrey?"

The doctor didn't look concerned, a calm expression on his face as he moved close enough to hold his wrist to take his pulse. When Neal didn't answer, the doctor warned him before shining a light in his eyes, a small penlight that made him wince slightly but the doctor seemed content.

"Your eyes aren't dilated anymore. There was no swelling when you were brought in but you had a class 1 concussion. I'm beginning to think it was the blood loss that kept you unconscious. You lost quite a bit of fluid, Mr. Caffrey. You're a very lucky man."

Neal nodded at the doctors words, a slight wheeze there as a stethoscope was pressed gently to his chest beneath the open hospital gown. It felt cool but not cold, the doctor listening and asking him to breath in and out until he nodded as if answering some silent query.

"The bullet nicked your lung but you should be doing better. Your lungs sound healthier but let me have some tests done to check out that wheeze. Does your chest hurt?"

The doctor was trying to help, gently patting his shoulder opposite the wound as Neal shook his head. His chest really didn't hurt but there was a slight pressure from when his mystery assassin had tried to suffocate him as well as from his wound. He was still catching his breath but unable to talk as he motioned for a pen and paper, the doctor handing him a small prescription pad and pen. Neal did his best to write, still feeling weak from everything as he glanced up at Jones and pointed at the paper. The agent and doctor both viewed the note, their eyes widening especially when Clinton moved closer to read.

"Neal... did you get a good look at his face? Was he one of Cyrus' men?"

Jones was worried now, looking at the doctor who seemed uncertain how to proceed but letting the agent do his job.

"I'll contact security and see if they have footage. Let me know if there's anything else I can do for you, Agent... I'll wait on the tests if you need to keep him secure."

Jones was already on his phone, the doctor turning the monitors that had been turned off back on as he noticed the equipment was offline. He looked like he wasn't sure what to think about this but was remaining as relaxed about it as he could. Neal could rest now but he didn't want to knowing someone out there was trying to kill him. With Jones checking in with the Bureau and maybe Peter, the doctor left after another quick exam with a promise to return for further tests. The man was worried about him and not just clinically, something that made the con think about what he had thought he heard Peter saying while he was unconscious.

"Caffrey... did you get a look at the man who tried to suffocate you?"

Jones was off the phone now and in full agent mode as he tried to get to the bottom of what the note had said. Neal shook his head as he lay back on the pillows tiredly. He had only been up a few minutes but he was already feeling like he could pass back into that darkness from before but he was fighting it to figure out what was going on. Who had tried to kill him? They knew about Mozzie and they seemed to be talking about Peter from what he gathered or maybe he was still addled from the experience, Neal wasn't sure. After a moment he pointed at the nurse call, Jones giving it a look over with a tissue as he handled it and noticed a hint of what looked to be blood.

"Its fine. We might be able to get prints off the pillow case if not the door. Were they wearing gloves?"

Jones was drawing at straws, anything to get at the man who'd hurt him but Neal couldn't remember anything, shaking his head again and shrugging helplessly with a frustrated huff of air. He wasn't able to catch his breath enough to talk yet, closing his eyes a moment to calm himself and get his breathing more normal. He knew the man's voice, they sounded like Peter in a way only older. He'd never met Peter's family but it's possible it was someone close to his friend but he couldn't say for certain. Kramer wouldn't come back after him, would he? Neal was pretty sure this hadn't been Kramer but he had been out of it.

"No problem. We'll figure this out. Surveillance on the room outside in the hallway should give us something. I'll go check on footage while Agent Blake watches you. Did you need anything?"

Dr. Tarkins had left him the pad without taking it back and a pen. Neal wrote a note, saying he was ok but asking about El and Peter.

"They're both fine but Peter's distracted by everything right now. He's been with Elizabeth at a safe house. They're fine. If the doctor says you're ok we'll move you to their locale soon. We need more control over your environment in case _they_ come back again."

**()()()**

Peter was still proverbially chewing over what he'd talked with Simon about, seething inside as he tried to hide his concern from El who was watching him out of the corner of her eye as she read a book.

"Something wrong, Peter. You're grinding your teeth."

He perked up at her words, feeling a tightness in his jaw that told him he had been doing just that, shaking his head but knowing she was onto him if only a little.

"Just thinking what could have happened if Neal hadn't been there. I'm so sorry, hun."

He moved from his seat by the TV, the box muted to a lower level where it was barely audible but it wasn't as if he was really watching it. His mind was still going over what Simon said. The man knew everything and he didn't know how. His plans so carefully laid out were falling apart but he had to take back control while he could. He sat beside his wife on the sofa and hugged her tightly, El hugging him back and smiling up at him.

"It's not your fault, hun. Neal came to warn us..."

Her voice trailed off, the color draining from her face enough to let him know she was worrying about the young man. The con had ingratiated himself into their lives although Peter held off enough to keep him at arms length despite what people thought. He wasn't attached to the con and would be just as happy without him once he could get away with Elizabeth. He just needed that box... He glanced down at his pocket as his cell phone rang, pulling it out. The caller ID said it was Jones.

"Burke... He did? Thank goodness."

El was looking at him curiously as he spoke on the cell, mouthing "Jones" and then holding up a hand momentarily as he rose and walked around the room while on the phone.

"I'm glad he's ok. Thank you Jones. Keep me up to date. Thanks."

He hung up, turning to find his wife nearby hovering, her arms wrapping around him once he put the cell aside.

"That was Jones. He said Neal woke up. He's... fine according to the doctor. They might bring him here soon once the hospital gives the ok."

He hadn't told her about the attempt on Neal's life and Peter didn't intend to unless it was absolutely necessary. They'd both been through enough and his wife didn't need to be involved in such sordid things. Elizabeth was a strong woman but Peter had to protect her from whatever scheme Simon had to break them apart and keep him from his rightful freedom. He felt his wife squeeze him tight, her chin on his arm as she leaned against him from behind.

"Thank goodness! It's been 7 days... I'm just glad he's doing better. I've been wanting to visit. They're going to bring him here with us?"

Her eyes met his as she asked a question he didn't want to answer. Much as he was appreciative of what the con had done, he wanted to be with his wife alone with no more con men and complications. He nodded, trying his best to act natural.

"Looks like it, hun. They have an adjoining suite so we can visit with him."

He wasn't sure how much he liked the idea of having Neal here but the man had saved his wife. For that act, he felt he owed his would be partner some consideration. He may have been faking before but now he had to think he might have a reason to like the con man beyond finding that box. They were on the same side now more than they had ever been in the past.

**()()()**

Neal was in shock for many reasons. It was hard to discover he had been out for a whole week but more so the thought someone had tried to kill him who might be associated with his partner. Mozzie had come back to let him know that someone had told Cyrus who he was and he was working on who and how. In the meanwhile, the little guy wasn't taking any chances, disappearing and only communicating with him through burner phones, a new one everyday since the numbers weren't the same so Neal had no way of calling his friend directly, patience waning some when he was finally taken to the safe house with the Burkes. Mozzie still hadn't contacted him after 2 days, a worry setting in that his friend was in trouble but Neal was helpless to do anything about it. In the meanwhile, the doctor said he was fine sending him off with iron pills to help with his residual anemia and some painkillers for his still aching head. The injuries were healed for the most part now but they had kept him 2 more days to observe and be sure he was ok, all the tests coming back negative thankfully.

"We're here, Caffrey..."

Diana was looking at him when he came out of his reverie, mind wandering as he thought about everything that had happened and the nightmare of those words from Peter. It must be a terrible dream caused by the loss of blood and the blow to his head. He had asked the doctor about it, surreptitiously of course and had been told it was possible he could have been hallucinating due to his injuries so he was content to know that was a possibility. He nodded to his colleague, the agent offering to help him but he shook her off with a smile as he eased himself out of the black FBI sedan and looked up at the back end of the safe house / hotel they were staying at. Peter and El were supposedly here but he would have his own suite which suited him. He didn't want to cramp their style and they would be close enough to share an adjoining door which would be enough of a link to the couple who he had come to consider family.

"Thanks Diana... I can walk on my own."

He reached back for the rear passenger door but she stopped him, holding up a hand.

"Head upstairs. I have the luggage. It's room 315."

It was only her and him, Jones busy at the Bureau with investigating who might have tried to kill him. The culprit had managed to avoid the cameras, nobody suspicious showing up on surveillance at all. The DNA wasn't coming up as any known person in their forensics database so that was a bust as well. The FBI continued to look through the footage while Neal was healing, frustration growing at the inability to do anything about the situation. He finally nodded at the agent, entering the rear entrance to the building they were parked in front of. Diana was pulling out his overnight bag as he gave one last look back and then started up the few steps and into a long brightly lit hallway. It was plain, almost too much, something making him think of Mozzie and what complaints he would make about how pedestrian and less than stellar this hotel appeared when he knew the Bureau had more money than this. Only Mozz would be so picky not that Neal wasn't but he could deal if he had to in order to blend in.

"Neal?"

He hadn't realized how far he'd walked, his mind off on a tangent thinking about past stays at hotels even dingier than this. The voice was gentle, surprised and most of all familiar. His eyes gazed up into another set of blue eyes belonging to Elizabeth Burke. Her smiled was tentative, almost uncertain until her hand brushed his arm and finally her eyes lit up as if she was now certain of something.

"El... How..."

He'd barely said that when she pulled on his arm gently, both of them going down the hall as he exited the elevator and he was led to a nearby door. It was marked 315.

"Peter said you were coming today. I convinced them to let June send some things and Peter brought them over. I wanted everything to be perfect."

He could hear the worry there, remembering a vague image of her looking down at him with fear in her eyes. El had worried over him all this time and no matter what it was he had heard in his dreams, this made him forget and realize how wrong he was to ever doubt his friends.

"Thanks. You didn't have to go through any trouble for me."

He was feeling less deserving than he normally did, not wanting to trouble anyone especially El. She was just as much a victim as he had been. Her hand gently grasped his chin, turning his face to hers.

"No trouble. Now... Here's the key."

She smiled, giving him a small keycard after she pushed it into the door slot. The device beeped, blinking green and there was a quiet click of the door as it unlocked. Both of them went inside, El pointing at the adjoining door before leaving.

"I'll let you get settled. Peter's out at the moment but I'm making sandwiches next door in the kitchenette if you want something to eat."

El gently squeezed his arm in a manner that was comforting before letting go. They parted, her smile making him feel better as he turned and saw the elevator had arrived again. Diana was coming out of the metal doors with his overnight bag and one other he figured must be hers. He held the door open for her as the agent nodded at him and went inside, dropping his bag on the floor. The place wasn't the Ritz but it was homey enough as he walked around the small living room / kitchenette area and noticed a door to a bedroom in the back. A door in the room looked to be a small bathroom. His toiletry bag was on the counter along with a few nice Egyptian cotton towels from his own bathroom at home.

"I was going to order something if you're hungry. Jones is at the office with Peter for another hour or more but I'm here with Blake to watch over you. He should be back soon."

He nodded at her then shook his head.

"Elizabeth said she had some food. I'm going to get settled then go over there. Thanks though."

He was quieter than he normally would be, his usual gregarious self a bit off at the moment. Neal watched her eye him up and down as if curious what he was hiding then she nodded as if understanding. He was exhausted and it didn't help his trying to act the con man if he didn't have the energy. Maybe some food then an iron pill might help.

"I'll go next door and see if Mrs. Burke needs anything before Blake comes back in. We only brought a minimum of groceries. Let me know if you need something."

Diana gently hit him on his good shoulder, his other one still wrapped under his shirt where he'd been hit in the chest. The bullet had been high enough up it had entered the shoulder but still had bounced off bone and nicked his lung. He could feel the effort it took to breath despite his week long rest. He still had quite a bit of discomfort because of the wound but his long rest had apparently healed him up more than they had anticipated once he'd been properly hydrated and given transfusions. Neal was far from 100 percent so for now he really just wanted sleep even if he was longing for something more like a walk in Central Park.

"Thanks. I'll walk over in a few."

The agent nodded at him as he spoke, pointing at the adjoining door.

"Your rooms are linked. If you have an emergency just knock on it and someone will open it up for you on the other end."

Neal nodded back, Diana giving him that curious look again as if he were a specimen in a jar. For once she was holding back on what would normally be a string of questions and possibly accusations that he wasn't being himself but she seemed to understand his quietness for what it was and let him be, giving him a wink of encouragement before leaving out the main door. It clicked shut leaving him alone but for the muffled sound of her footsteps outside in the hallway and what sounded like humming or singing from the room next door where El was. He moved over to an armchair beside the shared wall and listened, hearing Diana's voice muffled but definitely the agent's. The two women were talking but that's all he knew as he sat there, leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. In a few minutes he was out cold, his body relaxed and comforted by the fact he was with friends and family.

**()()()**

Peter wasn't happy with the news that someone had tried to kill his partner even if he didn't think he cared about the con man as much as everyone thought. He wanted out of his deal with Simon but Mozzie was a ghost at the moment and without the exact location of the box he was back where he started without any leverage. Now that he knew his uncle was aware of his deceit he would have to keep a closer eye on his wife, keeping Diana and Jones close. They were loyal to him and he knew they would help him if things were to get worse. He sighed, finishing up some research on the PC in his office when he heard a cough and turned to see Hughes looking in on him.

"You're supposed to be off duty, Burke. Go home to your wife. I'll have Jones escort you back. You're too close to this..."

The older man, more a mentor to him than Kramer ever had been was right and he knew it but Peter was stubborn. He wanted to find what he could on this "_evidence box_" before Simon did. It was the least he could do to thwart whatever the man had planned and get his own life back as his own. His view was narrow at best when it came to this.

"I'm done for the day, Sir. I just needed to find out some information about Cyrus. I don't think he was behind this on his own. Someone told him about Caffrey."

He watched Reese rub at his chin with a slight nod of his head, closing the door behind him as he lowered his voice for just them to hear.

"I believe you but until we know who, you're all in danger. Go home to Elizabeth, Peter. She needs you and so does your partner."

Peter had risen, nodding to his boss in agreement as the older agent patted him on the shoulder. He'd already logged off his PC, following Reese outside and downstairs. Jones glanced up from his desk where he was on the phone, a curious look there.

"I don't want to see you here for another week. If you need info, get Jones or Barrigan to find it for you."

Reese sounded concerned if anything, nodding back to him as he left, the sound of a phone ringing in his office upstairs. Peter sighed, moving over to where Jones was still on his land line at his desk but looking at the empty one where Neal usually sat. The con had saved his wife of his own accord. It wasn't like he didn't know Neal cared for them but it seemed irrelevant when he had thought he was going to give the man up for his own freedom. Something tightened up in his chest making him think he was feeling ill but maybe just maybe he felt something for the con and didn't want to admit it. Simon had poisoned him to think Caffrey was a means to an end but being in the dark about most of the things he was supposed to be doing to thwart the con wasn't part of the plan. He didn't want to be a "_pawn_" and now that he had Mozzie to help with the box (_if he could find him again_) it would be his collateral. Simon would have to stay away or know that Peter wouldn't keep his mouth shut on what had happened. He'd turn in the men who framed Neal's father and find a way to keep himself out of it.

"Peter... everything ok?"

He turned as Jones spoke to him, suddenly noticing how tight his jaw was. He must have been grinding his teeth again, nodding.

"Just peachy. Think I could get a ride back to the safe house? I need to check on my wife."

Peter was frustrated, Cyrus having gone underground and the case basically shot with Simon's interference. He wanted to yell but he didn't, watching the agent nod back as Jones picked up his jacket and locked his PC.

"Ready when you are boss. Diana is on duty today with Blake and another agent. They dropped Caffrey off about an hour ago. You're neighbors."

Jones was being slightly facetious but Peter shrugged, rolling his eyes.

"Good to know."

**()()()**

Peter stared out the window of the FBI cruiser, mind on things other than scenery. Clinton tried to chat him up off and on and he managed to feign interest but finally an obvious cough drew his attention back to the agent.

"If you don't mind me asking, Sir... Are you ok, Peter?"

Jones seemed genuinely worried, Peter knowing the agent would do anything for him. He appreciated the gesture more now than he might have in the past as he realized he'd come to like where he was. It was hard to admit but maybe he would stay if he didn't have Simon breathing down his neck.

"Fine. Just thinking. Still curious how Cyrus knew about Neal... about El. We didn't mess up but someone leaked his information and mine out."

He left his tone open, insinuating enough in his words that Jones nodded.

"I'll see what I can find on that... under the table. You think there's a leak?"

Jones was perceptive as ever much to his relief, Peter nodding without saying anything else. They were quiet a moment before the agent drove them into the back lot of a Ramada near the edge of town. They parked, both men leaving the vehicle and heading over to the entrance, a familiar figure walking out towards them.

"Sir... Agent Jones. Agent Barrigan is upstairs with your wife and Caffrey, sir."

Blake looked like he was waiting to be excused, Peter nodding at him thankfully.

"Thanks, Agent Blake. I can go up on my own if you both need to get back to the Bureau."

Peter hoped they would leave him alone much as he liked Jones or Diana he wanted to just go up and be with his wife. The agent understood, both leaving together as they said their goodbyes and Peter headed up to the room on his own. He slipped into the elevator as it opened up, not noticing someone coming in behind him quickly until he had turned to push the floor and saw a gun in his face.

"Agent Burke..."

He recognized Cyrus Foxboro immediately, wishing he had his weapon but while he was off duty he had left it in his desk at work per Hughes. Now he was regretting the decision as he held his hands up and watched the man push the button for his floor. The man had dressed down, his hair pushed up under a cap that matched the bland gray uniform he wore of a maintenance personnel for the hotel.

"Simon is an interesting man. Says you owe him. He's offered me safe passage out of the country if I helped collect. Here I am..."

The mention of his uncle made Peter want to spit but he was trapped in an elevator with a madman and upstairs his wife, Diana and Neal were unsuspecting of the danger coming up. Cyrus held out his hand.

"Hand over your phone and any weapons you may have on you... slowly."

Peter could only do as he was told, emptying out his pockets including handcuffs he was wearing inside his jacket but really didn't have a use for while he was on leave. Cyrus smiled, making a motion with the gun for him turn around.

"I know you're not the lock picking expert but your partner... I'm told he has more gifts than I thought possible. It's a shame he went to the good guys and didn't stay honest to himself. Please hold out your wrists..."

The elevator seemed to move up slowly which was both comforting and irritating as Peter tried to think up a way to get help and warn the others. He leaned back on the button panels with his cuffed wrists, unhooking the phone from the emergency latch enough it was active but not obviously so. Maybe... maybe someone would hear them talking and get help.

"Simon has you doing his dirty work now? I thought you were an independent operator, Cyrus. Why do his tasks when you could just run and be free. He won't let you go once he has his hooks on you."

He noticed the man stiffen at his phrasing which is what he had hoped for as he acted as normal as he could. Cyrus glared at him ever so slightly.

"I'm doing this because with you and your snitch out of the way, I can finally get what I need... done. Maybe I could even convince Caffrey to work for me as intended if I promise not to kill you or your lovely wife."

The man smiled, a cold deadly snarl that looked absolutely predatory. Peter wasn't sure how this was going to go down but he had to keep talking, praying someone was listening on the other side of the receiver for the emergency phone.

"He won't work under duress. You can't box him in. The FBI will be on your tail before you can get far. Trust me. My colleagues from the Bureau will be after you in minutes."

He emphasized the latter parts hoping whomever was hearing this would know he was with the FBI. He continued to block the panel as he distracted Cyrus and the man moved closer, warm clove scented breath suffocating him.

"You seem to think your FBI friends are smarter than they look. You thought you could outfox Simon but look how he tricked you. It's a shame that like Caffrey you chose to go your own path rather than the one you were meant to be on."

Cyrus cocked the gun near his face,that smile widening exponentially to something less than pretty. The man wasn't going to let them go even if Caffrey did what he wanted. The con would think he could save them but Simon had never intended on letting him out of his contract, taking advantage of the situation. He stiffened at the sound of the weapon so close to him but continued to stare steely eyed at his captor until they were both distracted by a "_ding_" as the elevator finally reached their floor.

"We're here. Don't do anything stupid... Fed."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Looks like the end is nigh. Peter's a prisoner and nobody's the wiser that danger is coming. So much distrust and deceit... More excitement and whump to come!_


	6. Chapter 6

**(Chapter 6)**

Neal was exhausted, his trip from the hospital tiring even though it had been leisurely and relaxed. He was too tired to move, listening to El and Diana's muffled voices from the other room before he moved into his bedroom, dragging his feet along and collapsing on top, fully dressed. He barely kicked off his shoes before he was sleeping, breath soft as he passed into dreams. He kept hearing Peter's words, going back to that odd dream where he heard his friend talking to someone as he lay unconscious in the hospital.

_Someone shot my CI... but I think they were going after Elizabeth. No, I haven't told her anything. Neal was shot instead... thankfully._

_This is behind the scenes... I want to be sure this Cyrus person gets what he deserves. He threatened my wife. Thank you Jay. I owe you one._

_Why did I ever take this offer? I don't care what Simon wants with you. I'm going to find that box from the video and then we're through! I can't afford the costs anymore._

His mind played back the odd conversation Peter had with him when he was unconscious, Neal wondering if it was nothing more than a feverish hallucination as other comments came back to him.

_You make a difference here. You really do..._

_You can be a con or a man..._

His tired mind did it's best to figure out why he would have hallucinated a Peter who wasn't his friend as he pushed the idea of possible betrayal to the back of his mind.

_Neal..._

"_I think he's asleep._"

Elizabeth's voice broke through his tiredness as he started to come to, quiet footsteps moving away when he sat up, the hotel bed creaking ever so softly.

"El?"

She turned to face him, Diana standing in the doorway quietly, a smile on her face.

"We were going to let you sleep. How are you feeling?"

Diana moved in a little closer, her usual tough look on her face but softened with obvious concern for him. They'd worked together long enough they worried about each other. It was an odd feeling to realize the agent cared about him, the grin on her face hiding it some.

"Thought I might have to eat all those fancy sandwiches myself. You hungry Caffrey?"

She was teasing him, his eyes looking from her to El as he found himself more awake and blinked in comprehension. El moved closer and sat on the edge of the bed, her hand touching his shoulder gently. His other shoulder and chest was tightly wrapped up and bandaged still from his injuries but he had healed fairly quickly despite a sense of exhaustion.

"I made some of those chicken salad sandwiches you like. Diana thought we should come wake you up before we started."

He saw the loving look in her expression like Neal was family and it made him nod, smiling back as he came more to himself.

"Sounds good. Is Peter back yet?"

He wanted to talk to his partner about things, find out what the status with Cyrus was or contact Mozzie to get a scoop. The little guy had spoken to him from the darkness too he thought. Maybe he knew something. He sat up a bit more, sliding off the bed as El stood up and he pushed his feet into his shoes. Diana was on the phone now, walking into the main room as they followed.

"They're just fine. Why are you asking Jones?"

Diana sounded cautious, Neal eavesdropping not because he was trying but just from habits he had picked up to get info when he passed possible marks. The agent's expression had changed from concerned to upset but not by anything he had done as she eyed him and El a moment before turning from them and speaking a bit more quietly. She knew he was listening as Neal gently grasped El's arm and made her stop. Blue eyes looked up at him curiously then back at Diana.

"We have two more agents on this floor. Send back up soon as you can. Thanks for the warning."

She hung up the cell, turning back to both Neal and El her eyes flashing with a look he knew all too well. Something was up and it wasn't good.

"What's the good news, Diana?"

He tried to sound chipper for El's sake but he knew she was more than aware of things from past experience. She wasn't naive nor oblivious as she sometimes pretended to be. Being the wife of an agent, Elizabeth knew more than she claimed but that didn't keep her from being in danger. He watched Diana frown, pointing at the adjoining door.

"Pack a lunch and some clothes. We have to move. 5 minutes."

The comment was to both of them, Neal moving over to a bag Diana had dropped by the door for him. In that respect he was already ahead of the game. He'd only just arrived so now to help El get her stuff together. She nodded with a tense look, gripping his arm a bit as they moved into the next room she shared with Peter, letting go as she went to get her own bag. She pointed at the kitchenette while looking at Neal.

"The sandwiches are in the mini fridge. Just put them in a sack. They're under the sink."

Her blue eyes looked scared but anyone who didn't know her would think she was calm. Neal nodded, giving her a silent reassurance of safety. Diana was the muscle but he could think them out of danger if he had to. That was his gift. She nodded back without a word, disappearing into the bedroom as he put his bag on a chair and started to pack food. Diana stood at the ready, glancing at her watch and then at the door as if expecting something. It made him nervous but with the agent around he felt safe. She had his back as Peter did although the trust wasn't the same.

"_Tell me what's wrong..._"

He kept his voice low now that El was out of earshot he hoped. He saw the bedroom door partially open, turning back to the agent as she sighed and spoke in an equally harsh manner.

"_Foxboro... he found this place. We have to get out before he gets up here. We have security watching all the exits. Luckily that is the slowest elevator ever..._"

She rolled her eyes but he knew she was just making light to calm him and herself down. Something else was up besides a killer coming upstairs to greet them. A cold chill ran down his spine as he made a guess.

"_Peter... he's with him Cyrus, isn't he?_"

He watched her tough expression break an instant before she nodded without a word. Finally she moved closer, whispering quietly to him.

"_Don't tell her. Peter has the emergency phone off the hook enough that Cyrus doesn't know he's being monitored. The elevator tech called security and they informed us. You didn't hear this from me._"

**()()()**

Peter was shoved out of the elevator almost falling face first but Cyrus grabbed him by the handcuffs, a quiet yet audible wince coming from the agent as the metal pulled at his cuffed wrists behind him. The gunman laughed.

"A tough guy but really just an ordinary man. Take me to the right room, Agent."

Cyrus was literally yanking his chain, holding onto the cuffs and pulling at them as they moved along. The metal chafed at his wrists but he held back making any sound of discomfort for his captor's benefit. Inside he was angry, seething at the fact that Simon would go to such lengths. Maybe he wasn't cut out for this kind of assignment but this was not what he had envisioned when he was told to "_string_" Caffrey along. What was the old saying: The enemy of mine enemy is my friend or something along those lines. Neal wasn't a bad person. During their partnership the younger man had been nothing but loyal and had saved him from being poisoned even. That had not been part of any plan and if not for the con, Peter would have left El a widow. He looked up and saw room 315, noticing the lack of agents outside the door. Something was up but maybe Cyrus wouldn't notice.

"Shall we announce ourselves?"

He knocked, continuing to keep the gun on him as he did so and keeping out of sight of the peep hole. They waited but nothing happened, Cyrus knocking again. Still no reply.

"Try the next room, Agent? Perhaps this one is the wrong one?"

There was a warning there as if to say, don't screw this up if you want to live but right now Peter was more concerned with others being hurt than himself. Much as he wanted to run with El, maybe this was his fate for betraying Caffrey. The con hadn't deserved any of this even if the agent thought of him as a criminal. His views had changed some with their association but it didn't change the fact that Neal Caffrey was basically just a con man. He felt a shove, the cuffs rattling some as they stopped before the next door and Cyrus knocked on the door. They heard someone moving inside, Peter noticing his captor smiling cooly as the footsteps neared. This was the room he shared with El. He didn't want to see her hurt no matter what his thoughts had been before he met her. He silently hoped she wouldn't open the door for him or that it was someone else, an agent maybe, answering. He heard the chain inside unhooked then the turn of a bolt, his pulse racing with secret horror at who might be opening the door.

"What the..."

Cyrus cursed, looking at the agent with the gun still at the back of his head as they saw a short balding man standing there with thick glasses and a smoking jacket on. Peter noticed immediately who it was and a part of him almost balked that the little guy was here. Where was his wife?

"You don't look like room service and I didn't order a kidnapping..."

Mozzie's voice was calm despite what he was obviously looking at and the fact his words made the situation even more surreal. He heard the gun cocked and pushed against the base of his skull tighter, the agent stiffening in response.

"Little... man. Unless you want the agent's brains splattered all over your cheap little jacket, I suggest you tell me where everyone is."

Cyrus sounded frustrated, Peter doing his best to be calm as Mozzie gazed at them both doefully, a look that really didn't fit him but it made the gunman feel superior.

"I don't know who this _everyone_ is you're talking about. I was waiting for room service and a _companion_ I ordered. Since _you_ are neither, I'm ending this conversation now."

Mozzie made to close the door but Cyrus kicked it with his foot narrowly missing the little con guy who was backing up with a still calm glance now peppered with a hint of fear in his bespectacled eyes.

"You weren't coming here for a social visit, Fed. Where is the safe house Simon mentioned?"

They walked into the room despite the false look of annoyance by Mozz who continued his act despite the hidden worry in his eyes. Peter hoped Cyrus didn't notice as the little guy winked at him then moved over to a small end table to grab up the phone.

"I'm calling the manager of this fine establishment and telling him I want a refund. If he calls this a 4 star concierge hotel, he is sadly mistaken."

Mozzie was continuing the act so maybe there was help nearby as Peter let his captor pull him along by the cuffs, the gun cocked again. They both jumped when the phone exploded, hit by one of Cyrus' bullets.

"Nobody is calling anyone. Simon has some explaining to do... Agent Burke, why were you coming here if not to visit your wife and partner?"

It was obvious Mozzie posed no threat in Cyrus' eyes which was a relief as he'd seen the little guy take a gun from someone once but in this case it might be less than likely he'd see that feat again. When he didn't answer right away something hard hit him across the back of the head, Peter slumping to the floor as he heard the gun cocked yet again.

"I _asked_ you a question, Fed. Why were you visiting this hotel? Simon promised me Caffrey and you on a platter if I showed up."

Peter was woozy, down on his knees and trying not to pass out despite the ringing in his ears and throbbing of his head from the hit. Cyrus held him up by the links between the cuffs, the pain helping to keep him conscious but only just so.

"If this is about the tip I didn't leave for the broken toilet you fixed, I'm sorry."

Mozzie was talking, distracting Cyrus but the little guy wasn't in the habit of carrying a weapon so if the man wanted to shoot him there wasn't much to be done. Annoying as the con man was, he had been helpful as a resource for several cases. Caffrey chose his friends well and they were loyal to one another without much of a rift between them even when Peter had taken the con from jail and turned him into what Mozz called a _Pseudo Suit_.

"I'm getting very tired of your quips, little man."

Cyrus had let go of his cuffs, Peter feeling himself free for a moment as his eyes moved up to see that the gunman was about to shoot Mozzie. He was probably going to regret this but at the moment he had little choice.

"That peashooter doesn't... uhm scare me."

Mozzie was glossing it on poorly but Cyrus was pulling the trigger back. This was no game as Peter made his move, head butting the man's stomach as he pushed himself up and back with surprising quickness. He regretted it immediately as he fell over, on top of his captor who was giving a groan of pain but still active. The gun hadn't gone off but it had gone flying across the room behind them and away from Mozz. Peter was about to pass out, Cyrus trying to rise and push him aside to get at Mozz and the gun. Only a miracle would keep him and the con alive at this point.

"**FBI! HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!**"

His fuzzy brain thought he heard a familiar voice as he started to close his eyes and black out, someone shifting beneath him and then cursing. It was Cyrus but consciousness was leaving him and he no longer had much in the way of normal thoughts beyond the need to pass out.

_Boss... Peter... Help me with him..._

_You took your time, Lady Suit._

The voices started to merge into one and blackness overtook the agent as he passed out, strange images and dreams filling his unconscious mind.

_It was here... I swear. I didn't think he'd move it this fast..._

_Mozzie? Of course Mozzie's involved..._

He had been angry, remembering when Elizabeth had been taken by Keller. That's when he's known he didn't want to do this anymore, babysitting a con for his uncle's own schemes. It wasn't what he wanted anymore. He just wanted to be with his wife without the complications of cons or familial obligations he had no reason to support. He felt himself gasp, coming to as someone pushed him back against a soft surface and he realized he was in a bed, a voice talking quietly to him.

"It's ok, Peter. Relax..."

His eyes fluttered open, looking up into two blue ones he knew very well. It was Neal Caffrey, the con sitting beside him on the bed in the hotel they were supposed to be safeguarded in. There was no sign of Cyrus once his eyes focused on his surroundings and his CI, a groan escaping his lips as he sat up with some effort. Neal had given up trying to make him lay down but another voice piped in from behind the con as Peter felt a smile of relief curve his lips upwards.

"Hun... lay down. You might have a concussion. The doctor should be here soon."

She had walked closer, Elizabeth taking Neal's place as he stood at the end of the bed, a concerned look in his eyes. The con was worried about him, the look a familiar one and yet, all Peter could think of was that his wife was ok and here with him as his eyes moved back to her again.

"I'm ok... I'm ok. What happened to Cyrus? Is Mozzie ok?"

He must be falling back into his act because he'd just asked about the con. Elizabeth nodded, smiling despite her own worry for him, her hands gently hugging him as she pushed him back against the pillows and kissed his lips. This felt good, his eyes looking up to see that Neal had turned his back to give them some privacy as he walked some feet away. He was now aware of other sounds, voices in the next room but he just worried about El and how to get away from all of this excitement.

"Mozzie is fine as he's going to be. Says he won't play bait for _the man_ ever again although he was worried when you didn't wake up. Diana all but had to toss him outside when he started quoting all the bad things a head wound could be. I came in on the tail end of it all but he's fine and they managed to get Cyrus."

She left everything open ended, the question she'd asked him before hanging in the air. He had refused to answer for fear El would get involved but now she was and he still didn't want her to know. It was his way of protecting her but after the fact it seemed more selfish than anything.

"Good... is Diana still here? I need to... to... I have a question."

He felt his head throbbing despite laying back on a pile of pillows that raised his head enough he was practically sitting up. It was comfy though and probably best since head wounds were funny things. He hoped the doctor showed soon because he was feeling tired and he wouldn't be able to fall asleep until they arrived and examined his injuries. El shushed him and brushed the hair from his face.

"Relax Peter. She's outside. Neal, can you get Diana in here?"

The CI turned and nodded, his manner distracted as he stared at the agent curiously then Elizabeth before leaving the room. A few minutes later Diana showed, smiling at them both as she came to stand beside them.

"Hey boss... how's the head?"

Diana was loyal to him, doing things most people would never do for their boss unless they trusted you were leading them down the right path. All the times he had her do things under the table concerning Neal when he was giving most of that info to the very people they were hiding it from. Technically he was hiding it from those that might object for different reasons but now he was feeling a bit of nausea at the thought of her trusting him so blindly. He respected her and Jones somewhere deep inside but was still too stubborn to admit it.

"As well as it could be... considering. Thanks for the rescue. I hoped Mozzie wasn't doing what he did on his own."

He smiled up at her and she gave him a wink, smiling at Elizabeth before excusing herself as her cell rang again. She made a face, covering the mouthpiece as she whispered "_Hughes_" and moved out into the other room. For a moment they were alone, Peter reaching up to hold his wife closer as she lay beside him on the bed.

"Hun... you feeling ok? The doctor should be here soon."

Elizabeth was worried for him and honestly, she was all he cared for. If he told her the truth would she stay with him? Something akin to fear washed over him as he nodded back in answer to her query.

"Just tired. I was thinking... with everything going on and Cyrus put away. Why don't we take a vacation? I'm sure Hughes will give the ok. We could go far away... for a weekend or longer."

He kept his tone light while hiding the fact he was thinking of turning this so called _trip_ into a chance to run away and reinvent himself. Peter could tell his wife afterwards what was up once they'd been gone long enough to be off the radar. He'd learned some things from Neal and Mozzie in their partnership to slip out of sight. She looked back at him curiously, El feeling his head as if he might have a fever.

"Vacation? What brought this on, Peter? I mean... I could leave the business with Yvonne for a week or two. You sure there's nothing wrong?"

Her innate sense of something going on was kicking in but for now he couldn't very well tell her what he had been doing or planning. He needed the box but now maybe it didn't matter. If they just left...

"No... just thought with all this excitement it would be nice to get away. Leave Neal and Mozzie to their own devices for a bit. You remember Jay? He said there's a beach house with our name on it in Bermuda. Isolated and romantic..."

He was tempting her, hoping his wife would get the hint and they could go. He could quietly close all of their accounts although he already had a backup one just in case things went south. He'd been thinking of leaving for a while but once things with Elizabeth had solidified, he had made it a nest egg for them both. The account was hidden away offshore and unknown by anyone but himself.

"Sounds beautiful, hun. Let me think about it. It's almost wedding season and that's the busiest time for me. Then you have work and I don't believe you when you want to leave Neal alone with Mozzie. Sarcasm doesn't suit you."

She was teasing at the end, kissing him on the lips. There was a cough behind her, Peter looking around El to see a man with dark brown hair with just a hint of gray standing there.

"Someone called for a doctor?"

**()()()**

Neal was worrying about his partner but he was also recalling the odd words Peter may have said while he was unconscious in the hospital. He wanted to ask if the agent was tired of him, a sadness and almost desolate feeling overcoming him when he thought of it. Had he overstayed his welcome in Peter's life? Were the Burkes not happy with him anymore? El seemed as happy as always to see him, a genuine glow in her eyes when he was around but Peter seemed suddenly indifferent lately. A part of him didn't want to believe this but the words felt real to him from that dream and he needed to know why.

"Just make sure he takes those painkillers. It's just ibuprofen but it should be a high enough dosage to help with his discomfort. If he feels worse in two days, bring him to the hospital. Here's my card."

He turned as the doctor's voice reached him, the 40ish man walking out of the room with Elizabeth nearby. Diana was on the phone still, pacing at the far corner of the room and talking low so it must be something to do with their move. Someone had figured out where they were and sicced Cyrus on them. Neal had the feeling the man hadn't found them on his own but he couldn't help feeling that he needed to talk to Mozzie to find out exactly what had gone down when Diana had come to their rescue. He jumped, the cell in his pocket buzzing as he pulled it out and saw a text from his friend there.

_**Meet me at the treasure site.**_

Neal blinked realizing Mozz meant the old warehouse on Gansevoort, his pulse quickening a bit. He was on anklet and Mozz knew that but why that spot? He didn't want to piss Peter off any more than he already seemed to have although for now it was merely speculation from his formerly concussed, blood starved brain.

"Neal?"

He quickly blanked the screen of his cell, turning to see Elizabeth looking at him curiously. He shrugged back.

"Mozzie was asking if Peter was ok."

That seemed to calm her, a smile curving at her lips ever so slightly as she nodded, turning back towards the bedroom.

"Tell him _The Suit_ is fine."

She was still smiling as she left the room back to her husband, his partner. Neal tried to think how to meet up with Mozzie when they were under house protection. It wouldn't be easy and he didn't want anyone to think he'd ran most of all Peter.

"Caffrey..."

It was Diana, glancing at him curiously as he moved closer to see what she wanted. The agent seemed uncertain if not wary and it unnerved him a bit.

"What's wrong?"

He could see that look she got sometimes as if she was trying to figure out how far she could trust him. Finally she shrugged, the phone in her hand still pushed up to her ear.

"Your friend... the little guy. Can you contact him?"

She was serious, her tone level with only a slight roll of her eyes to indicate it wasn't her first choice to contact Mozzie. He shrugged back, trying to figure out what was going on if they wanted to talk to Mozz.

"Maybe... What's up?"

"I can send Jones with you... for backup but we may have need of his ability to disappear for a bit. Peter and El need protecting as do you. Think he'd be game to help out?"

Diana's words were by far the least he expected out of her mouth but it was true that Mozzie was good at hiding. Nobody had found him yet and this might be a good chance for him to use his gifts for good if he was up to it. He knew his friend would probably postulate on the evils of using his skills for the very people he often hid from but then it was for a good cause...

"Let me see what he says. I can't guarantee an immediate response."

**()()()**

Mozzie wasn't happy when Neal showed up with Jones in tow. He understood the circumstances and he had put up with the meeting but had barely said two words to his fellow con while Jones tried to be friendly and tell them what was needed. Begrudgingly Mozzie agreed he had a new place that would be off the radar. It wasn't one of his permanent places so he could lose it to the Suits operations although he was still unhappy about giving them any ideas into how he thought much less worked.

"Thanks Mozz... you know I owe you big."

Neal kept his tone honest, not hugging the con who wasn't much for touchy feely kind of moments, a slight scowl on the little guy's face.

"I'll add it to the other list of things you've had me do in the name of Suitdom. So... how is he? I left as soon as I knew things were ok. I didn't want to attract any more attention than I already have."

Jones was off to the side talking to someone, Diana he suspected or maybe Hughes by the stiff stance he took when answering. Neal thought about what Mozzie was saying about attention, distracted by the ominous tone of his friend from his own worries about Peter not liking him anymore.

"Attention? Mozzie, nobody ever notices you. You're like the best at ghosting I've ever seen."

He was surprised to see the hint of fear on the little guy's face, his friend obviously worried about something as he peered around, then at Jones and finally pulled Neal a few yards away behind a post.

"I uhm may have told the Suit that I thought I was being followed. I have the location of the evidence box and since finding it, someone's been tailing me. I just know they wear a nice suit so I thought... but he said, well... that _they _weren't the ones following. I _think_ I believe him."

Mozzie was talking about Peter, believing the Fed more than he usually did and he heard the honest trust in his partner but with what he thought he'd heard in his unconscious mind, Neal wasn't sure what he currently thought of the agent. He should have told Peter something but right now wasn't the right time.

"I thought you would never trust a Fed, Mozz. Getting soft?"

He was only half-teasing but Mozzie grasped his arm and nodded.

"He was right. They aren't the Feds or Suits. I just... well the man wears expensive clothes and he's... he looks a bit like Peter but not really."

As usual, Mozzie was waffling on his words a little but Neal was curious why he thought this man following him looked like Peter.

"Did you think about getting Aaron to tail you? He blends in enough he might be able to get a picture."

He was worrying about things again, thinking about the time Mozzie got shot. Who was following them and who had sicced Cyrus onto them? Neal wanted answers and he needed the evidence box to know more but not until everyone was safe. He wouldn't risk them for his own well being. Mozzie coughed, nodding up at him.

"He owes me... might be worse asking if he will do it. Tell the Junior Suit I'll have the place ready by midnight."

Mozzie was gone before he could say much else, vanishing into the evening as Jones turned, finished with his call and blinked.

"He really does a great Houdini, doesn't he? So... everything's set up?"

Jones was giving him an expectant look, Neal nodding as he thought about everything happening and why. The focus seemed to be on him and Peter and he couldn't figure out why that bothered him. He pushed it away to deal with the here and now.

"Midnight. He said he'd be in touch."

**()()()**

Peter heard rather than saw Jones show, the agent talking to Caffrey and Diana before the outer room was quiet again but for a soft murmuring from the few agents outside still guarding them. There were at least 4 now including Diana when he saw her peek in after bit. He had heard the outer door close thinking she had left but apparently he'd been wrong. Elizabeth was asleep next to him on the bed, her head resting gently on his chest as he held up a finger for the agent to speak softly. He had been sleeping up until that moment he'd heard Jones come by but none of the words had been clear enough for him to know what was going on and why Caffrey had left with him. Something was up and Diana was here to let him know what. El moved a bit, feeling his motion as she sat up and rubbed at her eyes tiredly.

"Guess I fell asleep. Something the matter, Diana?"

She talked to the agent casually but he sensed her worry as the two women gave each other a look and Diana shook her head.

"Just news. Jones went with Caffrey to ask the _little guy_ to help us disappear for a bit. They should call back soon. How are you feeling boss?"

He was surprised by the news but also concerned. He suddenly remembered Simon's words about Mozzie not being as secretive as he had thought. Would this be another trap set by his uncle? It was obvious he had the little guy tailed from what the con had told him. This wouldn't fair well for any of them, his head nodding as he tried to hide his discomfort at the idea of being taken in by Simon again. He needed to get out of the city with Elizabeth before something worse happened. Diana nodded back, leaving the room as El looked at him and started to knead at his shoulders.

"You're tense, hun. What's the matter?"

El always knew but he couldn't tell her anything yet... not now.

"Probably the headache. I need some air."

He sat up and eased his legs over the side of the bed, El moving to sit beside him as he slipped his feet into his shoes and started to stand up. His wife did the same, following him, her arm entwined with his. Diana was still on the phone, several agents still in the room armed and at the ready. Peter knew they wouldn't let them just leave so he moved to the nearest agent, a younger man who was still green around the gills he guessed. This wasn't one of theirs but someone from another department of the Bureau and maybe that would be to his advantage.

"Agent..."

He approached the younger man who turned to stare at him clearly, stiffening some as if addressed by a higher ranking agent which Peter was and the man knew that.

"Agent Gains, Sir."

Yes, this might just work to his advantage as he motioned towards the door and the agent.

"I need some air but we need a guard..."

The slight turmoil within the agent as he turned to look over at the others and then Diana who wasn't paying attention to them, fully absorbed in her call, before he nodded to Peter and followed them out into the hallway. There were another two agents by the stairs and elevator, nodding at them stiffly especially to Peter. They knew who he was and for once, he liked to think that might get him what he wanted where before he wouldn't take advantage of such a thing. Rank only meant so much to him, his ideals elsewhere. El hugged him, the two arm and arm walking to the balcony. He had a plan forming in his head, something crazy he thought Caffrey might pull off. Peter smiled to himself, allowing the agent to go ahead of them into the balcony area as he formulated their escape.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Mozzie helping the suits? Odd but true and Peter seems to be almost as wily as Neal but let's see where all of this goes. Simon is still lurking in the background ready to pounce!_


	7. Chapter 7

**(Chapter 7)**

Neal was a bit sulky, quieter than he normally would be as he mulled over the last few days. Cyrus had turned on him like a tiger on the rampage but someone had sicked his former associate on him and Peter but he didn't know who or why. They had been so careful and yet...

"Caffrey..."

He turned, sitting up some in his seat as he noticed Jones watching him curiously. He made it look like he was just shaking off exhaustion, partially true due to his own injuries as he felt a pull where he'd been shot barely a week before. Jones seemed to accept his act, nodding over at a thermos in the cup-holder.

"Italian Roast if you like. Your benefactress was nice enough to send some over with your things as a courtesy to us. Someone's watching her too so no need to worry."

Jones was being his friend, something he needed now but his mind kept going back to Peter's words. Much as he appreciated Jones and Diana their boss, his partner was the one he worried about most of all. Call it selfishness but he was curious why the agent would have said what he did. It hadn't felt like a dream when it happened. He'd been near conscious so he knew the difference in real versus fake conversations. This had felt very real.

"Thanks."

He left it at that, not feeling like his usual jocular self. His shoulder hurt from the gunshot but he didn't regret what he'd done. Elizabeth was safe and that was all he needed to know. He owed her and Peter so much... They were the family he'd always wished he could have had growing up. Neal didn't want to lose them but now doubts set in about his right to their happiness. If they ever gave up on him, that was their right. He had no real ties to them other than working with Peter and he knew that. Still, Peter had always been there for him and Elizabeth. They saw something in him he had thrown away when he'd learned about his father's true identity from Ellen. He was still searching for proof that his father might be innocent as she had told him. Sam was in the ether still, no sign of the man since their initial contact. Mozzie was hiding away but they'd see him again tonight when they used his hideaway. He clung to his friendship with the con man even as he felt doubts however truthful they might be of his ties with Peter.

"We're here. Hey, isn't that... Peter?"

Jones sounded surprised, Neal glancing up to see a shadow run across the parking lot and disappear around a corner. The shape looked like his partner as he quickly removed his belt and left the vehicle before the agent had turned off the engine. He was running after the figure despite his tiredness, adrenaline and curiosity pushing him forth as he saw the figure now walking quickly ahead of him. Neal could see them now in the streetlights sickly glow. It was Peter Burke!

**()()()**

Peter wasn't sure how to do this, his mind racing with every possibility. Caffrey had always said to make plans but know they might fall through and just go with the flow. He was about to do that now, his eyes on the agent as they answered a call and turned away from him and El. There was a small balcony walkway off to the left, locked and gated but easily picked with the little skill he had gained working with Neal. Peter maneuvered his wife in that directly to a table next to the gate, standing while she sat. He leaned back against the metal hiding the fact his hands now behind him were actually reaching for picks hidden in his back pocket. If he was going to do this, he had to do it now. He felt out the proper picks from the small soft leather case and started work on the lock as quietly as he could. Luckily city sounds drowned his actions out for the most part.

"Hun... you seem rather pensive. Tell me what's wrong."

Elizabeth's plea was quiet yet plaintive, her blue eyes fluttering up at him with questions he knew he needed to answer if she was going to go with him. Would she still love him after the truth? He paused in his picking, transferring the metal parts to his left hand as his moved the right one up to wipe tiredly at his face. His head still bothered him more than he liked to admit. Cyrus had gotten him good but the man was in jail now and wouldn't be getting out anytime soon for what he had done. They might not have him on his actual crimes, but attacking an agent and suspicion of shooting his CI was enough. He did his best not to look as guilty as he suddenly felt about everything.

"Nothing wrong... but I have been thinking about something. Do you... remember how we talked about dropping things and taking off to see the world?"

When he'd first met Elizabeth, she worked at an art gallery. It was one of his first major stakeouts as an Agent before getting the assignment with Caffrey. Simon had helped him get recruited into the FBI but at the time he hadn't known for what reason. Peter had been thinking about becoming an Actuary or even a CPA before he finished College. He had the skills and both were lucrative careers if you entered with a solid firm and didn't mind being shoulder deep in numbers. It wasn't his first choice but sports had become secondary once he'd learned his shoulder might not recover from another injury. He wasn't willing to give up on life and mobility for a career in sports that would only be cut short. Math had been his fall back and something he had been good at for most of his early schooling. Justice was another idea he had always believed in and combining the two to work with the FBI seemed like a win win with the then 25 year old. His uncle's influence had seemed like a magical fix to all his problems. Simon had been a Godsend in his eyes when he'd found out how his luck had been fixed. Simon had been happy with his nephew's eagerness. He had been more happy that Peter didn't think he would start a family any time soon, his mind on working and solving cases until he'd set eyes on Elizabeth. His colleagues had teased him but he'd staked her out hoping to find something to talk to her about. The sign she'd given him quite literally was one he hadn't expected nor apparently had Simon.

"I remember... We discussed it on our first date. You tried to talk about Paris and Rome with me. I know you hadn't been there yet but now..."

She paused, something in her expression causing her to really look at him a moment as if seeing something she hadn't before. It was only a momentary look before his wife shrugged it off and continued.

"If you're trying to make something up to me, you're not to blame for the past month. You and Neal couldn't have seen what was coming..."

He stopped her there, holding up his right hand and taking only a quick glance over at their guard. The agent was still on the phone and looking bored by what he could read of the younger man. Maybe this would be easier than he thought as he put his hands behind him again and continued his work on picking the gate open.

"I... haven't told you everything, El. There are reasons I couldn't but now that we've been together for 10 years, I can't lie to you any more... or to myself. I haven't been completely honest with you about..."

He heard the soft click, feeling the lock give as he smiled inwardly and quickly put his pick set away. He had his wife's full attention now, those blue eyes he found so inviting staring at him solidly with an openness he hoped would remain after he told her what he'd hidden from her.

"If this is about the case, Diana gave me some background. I know you couldn't tell me all the details hun. I'm a big girl. I'm not angry."

She was still smiling but would she keep on if he finished his thought? Peter looked over at the agent, the man's back to them as he made a decision and pulled his wife closer. They kissed but that was just the ploy he needed to get her and himself out from the balcony. She hadn't notice they were on the other side until the quiet click of the latch locked again and El glanced back to see what the sound was.

"Hun..."

He put a finger to her lips, the agent still busy on his cell as he led her down the small walled catwalk towards an outer staircase. He saw the questions in her eyes as she finally stopped him, pulling away to arms length, their hands still holding.

"It wasn't... I didn't know I'd meet you. He didn't tell me what he had planned until afterwards. You have to understand why, El. Things changed once I met you and I don't want to do this anymore."

Maybe he hadn't said enough, or was it too much, but his wife's expression had turned pale with a hint of shock.

"Who are you talking about, Peter? What are you talking about? I don't understand what this has to do with our going on vacation?"

Her tone was less certain now, a hint of frustration at trying to understand his words and a look back at the balcony they'd just escaped from. He had to tell her the truth or live a life of lies forever.

"Simon... he's been manipulating me since I joined the Bureau. I didn't understand what was going on in the beginning but once I started chasing Neal it all became clearer."

He left it open, uncertain he could say what was going on between his so called partner and himself. Elizabeth's expression remained calm, the smile softer now then slowly curving downward to a tight frown he recognized immediately. Her fingers began to loosen their hold on his as she moved back a foot or so and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You've been lying to Neal? I don't... This is some kind of joke. You and Neal are like brothers. He's family, Peter."

She was in denial but slowly the thoughtful look in those blue eyes told him El had figured out what he was saying even if she wanted to believe otherwise. He reached out for her hand again but his wife gave him a wary glance, arms still crossed firmly over her chest.

"Simon... the man I met the other day... he's after Neal? I don't understand. Why did he want you to... to do this?!"

Her tone rose and Peter realized that sooner than later the agent would turn and see they were gone if he didn't hear El's voice first. She was flashing her eyes at him now, anger more than evident as he tried to placate her and convince her to join him. They had to go before Simon returned for them. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her again.

"I'll tell you everything but we have to go now. Simon will be back and I don't want you hurt."

He had finally admitted it if not in so many words but now she knew it all. El's eyes widened and she held a hand to her mouth.

"The shooting... Neal... that video... it's connected isn't it?"

Her voice lowered and it was obvious even to her where his priorities lay. She was more important than Neal but he was not going to warn the young man of the dangers ahead. Elizabeth stepped away a bit more, heading back for the gate they'd left as Peter realized he'd lost the one person he cared about.

"I can't go with you. I don't... _I don't know who you are._"

There was a hurt to her tone, his heart breaking as he nodded to her and heard footsteps near the gate. The agent was behind it talking urgently into his phone as he gazed through at them both. Elizabeth looked torn despite her anger at him but he understood as Peter moved back towards the stairs with a soft "I'm sorry..." and hurried away. The disappointed vision of his wife haunted his mind as he raced down the metal stairs, the sound clanging loudly in his wake as he hit the pavement and took off. They'd all know of his deceit soon enough and much as he had put up a brave front of honesty, Peter felt anything but honest at the moment. The fear and worry he'd built up over the past month was threatening to drown him. Without Elizabeth by his side he was lost, the agent anything but himself as he ran across the open parking lot, across the street and down the sidewalk. Maybe Jay could help him. His cousin was separate from everything so he'd kept in contact secretly so that nobody would know, not even Simon what he was up to the last month. It was all he had left as he slowed to a rapid walk, lost in his own thoughts. He didn't notice the figure following him as he ducked into a nearby cafe for a quick breath.

"Did you have a drink request sir?"

Peter turned to see a barista with a maroon apron wiping down a table near him in the small bistro. He shook his head, looking back towards the door to leave when he saw someone and held back. It was Neal. The con was paused outside the very cafe he had run into, eyes looking around curiously as the agent stayed out of view. Finally the younger man lifted a cell to his ear before pushing it back without making a call or answering it. There was a worried look in the con's eyes but Peter couldn't be sentimental now. It was Caffrey's fault he was in this mess in the first place.

"No thank you..."

He waited until Neal had disappeared around the corner before he went back outside, glancing around but not seeing any pursuing agents. Would they send Diana and Jones after him once his secret was revealed? He hadn't technically done anything wrong. Simon had done the worse of it while Peter fed him information and kept him in the loop on Caffrey's activities. He suddenly remembered the little guy and the evidence box. Maybe now was the right time if Mozzie didn't know, he wouldn't object to giving him the box' location. He had to try as he pulled out his cell and called the only number he knew to reach the con.

"Mozzie. I need to talk to you about that package. Call me back directly. Thanks."

Peter crossed the street as he left the front of the cafe, losing himself in a crowd of pedestrians doing the same. He turned a corner and saw an empty building with a "_for lease_" sign as he walked over and slipped inside. The place was dusty, windows boarded up and light dim as night fell over the city. He could hide out here without any issue.

"Peter?"

The agent froze, turning to see another shadow coming from the back of the store front. He knew the tall lean shadow more than he ought to, his eyes adjusting to the gloom to see a slight glimmer of blue in their eyes.

"Neal... go back to the safe house..."

Peter had no time to deal with the con man his mind elsewhere as he turned to go but heard the steps move closer and finally a hand on his arm. The con was quicker than he thought.

"What are you running from, Peter? I always suspected... but I didn't want to believe it was you. Was it all a lie?"

The younger man's voice was calm but there was an underlying hurt he had anticipated. He couldn't deal with this right now, not when he had lost Elizabeth.

"Go back, Neal!"

His tone was almost a growl now. It was because of Caffrey he lost his wife and everything else. Once Hughes found out about his deceit everything might as well go up in flames. His life and his career were over and the last thing he needed was to explain himself to this... to a con man. He felt a hand on his shoulder, frustration getting to him that he grabbed the arm, pulling the young man around and up against the nearest wall, a loud thud and grunt as the con hit. Peter pushed his other arm up against his former partner's neck, moving close enough to keep Neal pinned securely with his weight.

"I told you to leave! Are you so naive that you don't understand I don't want you around?! I've lost Elizabeth because of you and my career... None of that matters so long as he holds the cards. He can have you for all I care!"

Peter hissed the words venomously at the con man whose blue eyes even in the darkness flashed with hurt and betrayal in the dim light. The agent let go after a moment, the con man remaining where he was as he walked away. He couldn't stay here and Simon would find him or El if he didn't get to that box first. He checked his phone, the soft blue glow illuminating his face a moment. There was an image in the background of himself and Elizabeth, her blue eyes were laughing and happy. Peter sighed, checking his messages quickly but seeing nothing from Mozzie as he moved to push the cell into his pocket.

"Peter!"

Neal called to him but he didn't turn, hand still on his cell when he felt a hard push to the side as if he'd been tackled. The agent fell to the floor, his cell falling out of his pocket as he used his hands to catch himself. He felt weight across him as he moved to sit up and found the con slumped over him, a pained sound coming from Neal's lips. That's when he noticed the blood on the younger man's shirt and heard the cocking of a weapon from nearby.

"Looks like he's more loyal to you than you anticipated, Peter. Shame you had to let him down. Next time I won't miss. Get up!"

Peter saw the look in his uncle's eyes, making slow movements to get up as Neal rolled off of him still hurt it seemed as he saw the blood stain had grown. It was the old wound opening up from his attempt to save the man who sold him out. Suddenly Peter felt a whole lot worse.

"Don't dally, Peter... Caffrey. Now, where is the evidence box? I know your _little friend_ has been looking for it."

Both men were standing now, Peter having made an attempt to hold Neal up despite everything. The con man had pulled away, swaying unsteadily on his feet a few feet away as Simon kept the gun on them both. He watched the con staring at his uncle coldly, a tightness in his manner that wasn't just the pain of his opened wound.

"Nowhere you would find it. Mozzie already knows to keep out of sight and not to get the box without me there. You're not getting the contents so shoot me now and get it over with."

Betrayal rang out in the con's voice, his blue eyes staring ahead at their captor but not at Peter. Neal was pissed at him, no words would fix this.

**()()()**

Neal was angry, seething inside. Peter had lied to him all this time and Mozzie had been right. His initial assessment of the agent had been correct all this time and both of them had fallen for the greatest lie ever invented. Knowing it was truth hurt more, making the con man ignore his throbbing wound as he felt blood seep out and stain his shirt. This man was going to kill them anyway, why not ask for an end to all his pain and all the lies. He saw no other way.

"I know where the box is, Simon. I wanted to be certain of its location but Mozzie finally told me where. Let me lead you to what you want to end this once and for all."

Peter was using Mozzie for his dirty work now? Neal felt even more anger welling up in him but he couldn't do much with this other man holding a gun on them. He would never doubt his friend again, turning slightly to glare at the agent who look more than eager to give them all up for his own well being. Did Elizabeth know her husband was a dirty rotten crook? Was it his fate to trust in men who seemed shining knights on the outside as his father had before the truth slipped out. It was inevitable that all his faith was gone. As Mozzie often told him, never trust in the man but he hadn't listened.

"You're quiet, Mr. Caffrey. A penny for your thoughts?"

The man was addressing him. What had Peter called him... Simon? Their eyes met but he was glaring at the man even more than he was at his former friend. There was a similarity there and now he realized what it was. Mozzie had been worried about a man in a suit following him that reminded him of Peter. This man was related to the agent. He finally saw the similarities and a cold hard laugh left his lips.

"You're related. I see it now. Mozzie said you reminded him of Peter... You're not his father, too much of a difference still but... maybe an uncle?"

He saw the agent stiffen and knew he'd guessed right. Simon clapped, keeping the gun on them despite being impressed.

"Good guess. Yes, Peter is my nephew and a wayward black sheep at that. It's about time he came back to the flock. I was afraid he might not turn you in but things didn't turn out the way he thought with a certain someone so here we are. Now... put these on and we'll exit out the backdoor away from spying eyes."

Simon handed them both cuffs, Peter putting his on and then Neal. The man checked them both, smiling as he nudged them with the gun out the back.

"Since I know you might figure a way out of those cuffs, I'm going to have to make sure you stay put."

Neal didn't know what the man meant until he felt the cloth pushed over his face and smelled a sickly sweet substance just before he passed out. His last vision was of Peter standing with an unhappy frown on his face and a quietly mouthed _Sorry_ before everything went black.

**()()()**

Peter watched Simon drug Neal but there wasn't much he could do at the moment. He still had his picks, his uncle thinking he was anything but capable of that if Cyrus hadn't looked for them. He remained still biding his time as he thought up the only thing he could do. His phone was back in the building so if Mozzie called back nobody would get the message especially Simon. In that sense he was protecting the little guy whatever he might think of the two cons. El didn't want anything to do with him and that was probably best for now. Simon seemed to know what happened which made him think one of the agents in their group was informing his uncle without his knowledge.

"I'm going to add a zip tie just in case he wakes up. Can't have him escaping but with his trust in you broken, I think he would have stayed around to see why. He really is the loyal puppy even if his master kicked him in the side."

Simon was pushing his buttons but why did he care? He watched the con's limp form pushed into the trunk of the vehicle as both Neal's wrists and ankles were zip tied and tape was pulled over the con's lips. Simon pushed a key into the anklet and removed it legally making it nearly impossible to not implicate Peter if something happened. His eyes remained on the unconscious figure that had trusted him so much. He looked vulnerable like a sleeping child and it ate at him. Much as he hated to admit it, there was something about Caffrey that drew you in and made you feel sorry for him. Maybe...

"Don't make this harder, Peter. Get in the back seat before I change my mind..."

He heard the trunk closed, cold eyes staring back at him as he nodded quietly and slipped into the back seat. The door was closed and he saw there were no handles or locks to be picked but he could get his cuffs free if he worked at it. Caffrey and Mozzie had taught him that much when Lang had kidnapped him and it was a talent he had retained.

"I heard Elizabeth was heartbroken at your revelation. By the look on your face my source wasn't far off..."

The man was smiling, a victorious gleam in the face reflected back at him through the rear view mirror. Peter glared back but he had already pulled out his picks to work on the manacles.

"This is your fault, Simon. Why couldn't you just let me leave? Caffrey isn't your foe. He doesn't know anything about the box nor do you beyond speculation. There may be nothing in it for all you know."

He had to distract as he quietly poked at the keyhole for his cuffs, keeping his irritated and angry face on. Simon drove through the city, smiling at the agent with his own smug expression.

"You were the perfect little patsy until you found her. Now that she's gone and the evidence box will be mine, I really have no need for your services. Consider this me disowning you from the family. Your friends will only know that you ran off with Caffrey and ended up dead. They won't know why and he'll get all the blame. Perfect set up even if it was merely an accident."

The smile annoyed him, Peter fuming which wasn't an act as he worked on the cuffs and felt the first one open followed by the other. He held them in place so they wouldn't jingle knowing he was stuck in the vehicle and would have to tell his uncle of a false depository. It occurred to him that Mozzie had taken him to a storage facility once. It might just work if they went there again.

"You still need me to give you the directions, Simon. Getting ahead of yourself?"

Peter had some pull now, Simon's brow furrowing as he frowned.

"Right... so, where exactly are we going, Nephew? I still have my contact watching your lovely soon to be ex-wife. We don't want anything to happen to her do we?"

The agent froze uncertain if he could go through with this if Elizabeth was still in danger. This was his fight, not anyone elses and yet Simon had to pull in innocents. This was what had made him shy away from being directly involved with so much of what had been done to Caffrey. Much as he didn't want to get involved, the con was innocent and didn't deserve this. He had to make things right if not for himself then for everyone involved.

"No... Gansevoort St... 255."

It was where the treasure had supposed to have been when Neal took him to save Elizabeth's life from Keller. He had been pissed not about the treasure but that the con had put his wife in danger. He would have let the con leave if it had been feasible at the time but he was still under Simon's thumb and now it seemed he still was. He watched the smile on his uncle's face grow broader.

"Good location. I remember that's where your friend in the trunk and his little con buddy had their own treasure. Figures they'd use the same place again. His friend isn't as smart as he thinks he is."

Peter stiffened at the mention of Mozzie's ineptitude. The little guy wasn't half as trusting as Neal had been and a part of him regretted drawing the two men so close to the center of his uncle's web of deceit. If he could only find out who was keeping tabs on Elizabeth...

"Gains is a promising agent. You've trusted him with quite a bit of responsibility of late as has your underlings, Barrigan and Jones. He's got them on a wild goose chase at the moment looking for Caffrey and yourself."

Simon seemed so sure, his information up to date and that's when he noticed the earpiece. Gains must be feeding him information through their and he couldn't hear it. Clever but now he had to figure out his next move. Once they got to the empty warehouse he would have to find someplace to be the hiding place of the evidence box. Other lives depended on him.

**()()()**

Elizabeth didn't believe it and yet it was plain as day. Mozzie had often asked her about being a front for her husband and now she was beginning to wonder who it was she had married. Peter was a different man and seeing him as such, a darker figure without the usual finesse and honesty she had come to know scared her. Was she wrong to pull away as she went back through the gate to the balcony, the figure of her husband leaving quickly into the darkening evening.

"Mrs. Burke..."

Agent Gains was beside her, a confused look on his face as he talked into his cell again and she heard other footsteps coming closer. Jones and Diana... Hughes... what would they say to this new Peter? Was she certain what it was she thought she now knew about the man she married. Her world was fracturing around her...

"I'm ok. Peter..."

She didn't say anything else, uncertain what to think as she shook off the agent's attempts to comfort her and walked back into the hotel where Diana stood. El looked to both of agents before she pushed passed and went back into the room and locked herself up in the bathroom. Peter wasn't the man she had thought. He was selling out Neal for their own personal happiness and as much as the con man had done wrong, he didn't deserve this. He had truly changed and she refused to see him hurt by anyone much less her husband. Did he know? She worried about Neal's feeling when she heard voices outside and a knock on the door. It was Diana.

"Jones and Neal are looking for Peter, Mrs. Burke. Are you ok in there?"

She sniffed back a few tears, wiping at her eyes and nodding at the door even if the agent couldn't see her.

"I'm fine. Just... give me a few minutes."

She remained in the bathroom a while longer, crying softly and sitting on the edge of the tub. El thought she must be dreaming but no, she was awake. The look in Peter's eyes had told her the truth and that had made her run away from him. Who had she married? This was not her Peter.

"_Of course everything's under control... keeping an eye out. Yes. They suspect nothing. If I have to..."_

Someone was talking in the bathroom adjacent this one. Did they not realize she could hear them? The voice was familiar but she wasn't sure whom as she continued to listen.

"_Barrigan and Jones aren't smart enough to figure it out, Sir. Of course. She's holed up in the bedroom next door. Yes. I'll take care of it..._"

**()()()**

Peter kept his cuffs loose only pushing them on enough to look like he was still chained as the car came to a halt. He remembered the first time he'd seen this warehouse. It was late and he'd rushed home to see that Elizabeth was safe when Keller had left him the burner and an ominous message. Neal was there and he'd been angry, pulling the con outside to confront him out of sight. They'd come here and for a moment he'd forgotten about his assignment and everything else. He just wanted his wife back and nothing else to do with the con man who'd been forced upon him. Simon had convinced him to give Caffrey another chance and he'd reluctantly agreed. Neal had given up everything to help protect and bring his wife home. It made no sense to him but slowly he was realizing his mistake in underestimating Neal's link to him and his wife. She loved him like the brother he didn't have and Peter...

"We're here. Time to pay the piper, Peter."

The agent cringed at his uncle's attempt at humor. He hadn't heard anything from the trunk so Caffrey was still unconscious. That would be his benefit while Peter would be first shot if anything were to go wrong. He had lied to his uncle so it was obvious it would. Simon walked around and let him out, opening the door from the outside as he led him over to the trunk. His uncle opened it with a key fob, smiling down at the still sleeping con.

"Say goodbye to your former assignment, Peter."

The agent acted as if he cared, a part of him regretting his choices now. Simon was not his friend and never had been. Caffrey had been everything a friend should be when he could have run. He needed to make peace, reaching down to touch the con's hand a moment as he spoke the only words that were probably truth.

"This is my fault. I take all the blame, Caffrey... Neal. Have a nice life."

He let go when Simon pulled him aside, slamming the trunk shut and shoving him ahead with his gun.

"Now for your part, nephew. The evidence box..."

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****: **_Exciting chapter. We see Peter's true colors and his realization that what he did was wrong. Elizabeth hasn't told the others yet but she's heard things that indicate her husband was right to run. Will she make the right choice? Will Peter and Neal survive Simon's grab for the box? Where's Mozzie in all of this?_


	8. Chapter 8

**(Chapter 8)**

Neal was dreaming, the chloroform having knocked him out quickly. He saw himself back in prison, talking to Peter in the interrogation room that day he tried to convince him to give him a chance. There was a purpose there now, something he hadn't noticed before. The agent was pretending not to be interested but obviously he had been told to act normal and not push things. The dream rewound back to when he was in his old apt with Kate, now empty. Peter was talking to him like an old friend but there was a reluctance in the man's voice he hadn't noticed before. Was his mind just playing tricks on him now that he'd heard everything straight from the agent's lips? What was real and what wasn't?

_This is my fault. I take all the blame, Caffrey... Neal. Have a nice life._

The voice sounded sad, a genuine sense of concern in their tone. He knew the speaker and a part of him felt a relief to hear the sentiment he'd missed. This was his friend speaking, the man he had come to know. It was Peter Burke and not the stranger who'd blamed him for everything. The con wanted to respond but his body was limp, cold and unresponsive. Someone touched his hands, wrists bound closely from the feel of it as he started to rouse mentally. There was something in those other hands, something pushed into his own and kept hidden. A gentle but familiar squeeze by stronger hands than his gave him reassurance he needed before a loud bang brought him from his dream-like state back to reality and darkness.

He was still not fully conscious but the loud sound had helped to pull him back into the waking world. Neal blinked in the near pitch black gloom only vaguely conscious of where he was. It had to be a trunk of a car, the smell of exhaust evident and of motor oil if not rubber. He gave a muffled cough hearing faint voices just beyond the darkness.

_Now for your part, nephew. The evidence box..._

Neal blinked knowing who it was that spoke and realizing exactly what Peter had done. The agent might not like him but he was giving himself up for what to the man who held all the cards. What was his name? His mind was a bit addled from the chloroform but he finally recalled hearing Peter call him "_Simon_." The agent was in danger but more so now. Without the evidence box Ellen had told them about Simon would kill the agent straight away and come back for him. The con grunted some, tape pulled tight over his lips as he shifted in the darkened interior of the car trunk hoping to get free of the cuffs and zip ties that held him. His chest hurt some as he moved, Neal remembering how he'd torn open the injury pushing Peter out of the way. He had to work around the pain, feeling back for his own picks but something was in his hands behind him. He gave it a quick feel and realized it was a small pick set. Peter must have left it for him when the other man wasn't looking.

_Thank you Peter..._

He felt at the small set finding the right picks and getting the cuffs off. His wrists were still tied as were his ankles as he dropped the picks and dug around the small lock picking kit. He winced when he found what he needed, glad that Peter had told him once about the small blade inside. His fingertip was only slightly nicked by the razor but he ignored it as he worked on the ties and finally broke free. He only sat up a bit, barely 2 ft between him and the floor of the trunk as he cut his ankles free and pulled the tape from his mouth. Now he only had to find a way out of the trunk and he was set. His eyes spied a faint hint of light off to the side away from the locked part of the door, his eyes focusing in on the source. He scooted over to the chink and saw it was a narrow space. He moved as best he could pushing against the item blocking the light source and was quickly blinded by more light as it fell forward. Now he was staring into the backseat of the car. Neal whistled quietly, smiling as he figured out what Peter had done. This was an extra cushion you removed for child car seats and to push stuff into the trunk for storage. It was normally locked in place but someone had conveniently left it open. It was a tight fit but he could probably wiggle through. His head throbbed and the chest wound ached but he bit his cheek as he pushed into the small space and slowly wiggled towards the interior of the car.

**()()()**

Mozzie looked down at his phone as it buzzed in his pocket. The ringtone wasn't Neal's but he recognized it as his other redirect number that went to any burner he had. It was the Suit calling, his eyes rolling a bit but he checked the message and blinked, a brow rising up in query although he was alone. The Suit seemed awfully anxious to get the box but he ignored it until he heard from Neal. Meanwhile his suspicions of the mystery Suit following him were about to come to a close.

"I got a match, Dante..."

Aaron was sitting off in the corner of a small cozy but mostly empty loft. Books lay in piles everywhere but the room was neat, clean and dust free. Only a single arm chair was in the middle of the book piles in what looked to be an abandoned library or bookstore. He pushed the phone into his pocket and approached the younger man who sat cross-legged on the floor on what appeared to be an old oriental rug. The colors had faded but you could see faint hints of birds, cherry blossoms and a river of some kind as the con moved closer and crouched beside the other.

"Give it to me... I need my sanity back."

He gazed at the screen through bespectacled eyes and blinked, eyes widening in surprise if not mild shock. Aaron turned to look up at him when Mozzie got up and moved away, pacing and talking quietly to himself. _This couldn't be happening, not like this. Elizabeth had told him... she wouldn't lie to him and so far... No, they were all in on it from the beginning. He knew that now..._

"Dante?"

Mozzie glanced back at his associate and held up a hand, waving him off a bit as he continued to pace, his mind a whirl. This man had the same features around the eyes, the nose similar and yet he couldn't believe it. The Suit had never mentioned much about his family beyond his father during the Yankee incident but this... _THIS_ was bigger than everything. Maybe the white knight they'd come to trust wasn't so white.

"Print that out for me, Aaron. Thanks."

He was dismissing the young hacker and photographer. It was his work that got the picture of his stalker and gave him an insight into Peter and Neal's friendship. It all made sense now and he had to warn his friend before it turned into a tragedy.

"I'll see you around?"

Aaron was talking to him but all he could do was nod without turning, his thoughts still swirling and shifting like so many butterflies in the breeze. This was not how he thought this would end and with the loss of Ellen this made him angry not only for Neal but for himself. He had liked the woman and he had begun to trust Peter more than he thought he could with a Suit indoctrinated in the ways of the upper echelon of conspiracy. He heard the door shut, turning to see that Aaron was gone and he was alone in the dimly lit loft. He moved to the armchair and sat down, exhaustion setting in as he tried to quiet his mind and figure out his next step. He reached for his cell when it buzzed. The ringtone was from a line that was only used by Neal when he was in danger. He picked up quickly.

"Neal?"

**()()()**

Neal had to catch his breath, the wound hurting more as he did his best to keep from bleeding more. He found some band-aids in the glove box placing them on his wound to keep it closed. He dug around and found several things of interest in the glove box along with a burner phone. Apparently their kidnapper didn't want to give his location away but Neal could quickly remedy that. He glanced down to find his anklet was gone. He had not anticipated that, cursing silently now that he no longer had the anklet to help someone find them. He turned on the cell and dialed quickly.

"_Jones..._"

The con sighed in relief catching his breath to get a look around and collect his thoughts. Now he noticed where they were and everything seemed to fall into place.

"_Who is this?_"

The agent sounded annoyed if not suspicious when he hadn't answered right away.

"It's Neal... How fast can you get to Gansevoort Street? There's a large warehouse there..."

He was feeling a bit breathless now, glancing around but nobody had come out of the building yet and spotted him. He wanted to run in and save Peter but a part of him was still feeling betrayed and confused because of his friend's confession. Hadn't he done nearly the same going after Kate? He'd given up so much to go after a pipe dream... Every man had his price. Apparently Peter was no different than he had been then but he was making up for it now.

"_Yeah. How did you get that far... Your anklet is showing up as offline. Is Peter with you?_"

Neal peeked out the right side window at the warehouse nearby and still saw nothing to indicate he was seen but also no sign Peter was ok. He sighed deeply before answering.

"He's inside with our abductor. I don't know who it is but he has ties with Cyrus. I think he's the one that sent him after us."

The con couldn't turn on Peter even when he knew what had happened. The agent had taken a chance to help him so that proved something about their friendship was real. Neal felt tired, his chest still hurting but he had to help his friend. He wasn't ready to give up yet.

"_There was a backer? He must have been watching all the time. I'll get Diana to bring El to the Bureau and we'll go meet you over there. I have the burner phone you're on tracked near where you told me. Hold on, Caffrey._"

Jones sounded like the friend he needed, a security he was happy to have as he finished the call and hung up, slipping out the car quietly. He walked up towards the entrance when he realized maybe he had one more card. He dialed one more number, the cell ringing a moment before it picked up.

"_Neal?_"

Mozzie's voice was the best thing he'd heard in the last few minutes next to Peter's confession during his half consciousness in the trunk. He nodded to the phone, pacing back and forth while he spoke.

"No questions... I need your help. The evidence box... can you get it?"

He had to ask that first knowing it was what everyone wanted. He needed it for his own satisfaction for his past but he'd give it up for his present. Peter was worth helping. There was a hesitation, silence as Mozzie didn't answer. Neal thought he'd lost his friend but then heard a wheeze of breath.

"_You can't trust him anymore... I was right but found out too late. I'll pick you up and we can run.._."

Mozzie sounded more paranoid than usual, Neal trying to sort out what was going on. His head still ached from the chloroform and he didn't have time to argue with the oddness of his friend.

"Mozzie... who can't I trust? I don't understand. I need that box. Peter's life depends on it."

He was desperate, looking at the entrance to the warehouse and trying not to think of the danger his friend was in as he paced and spoke on the phone. Time was ticking away and he had to be quick.

"_The Suit... Peter... he's the bad guy. He's been in their pocket the whole time, Neal. His uncle was pulling strings... His family is behind EVERYTHING!_"

Mozzie was freaking out but Neal didn't want to hear. He'd heard enough and he couldn't let his friend's paranoia contaminate him with the doubts he'd pushed aside.

"I know... about Simon. Peter... he gave up everything to help me, Mozz. It wasn't all fake."

He waited to hear what the con would say, knowing he felt the words he'd just spoken. Neal didn't want to choose or run and he could with his anklet off. His eyes glanced down at the unencumbered left leg but he could only think of Peter being there and giving it all up for him. He heard a deep sigh over the line.

"_Neal... he's..._ _Are you sure? We can run. I have your half of the treasure in storage..._"

Mozzie had stopped himself from rambling on, pursuing a line of thought Neal wanted to chase after and investigate but after everything he had to keep Peter alive. Something told him he had to trust in the man who now may have betrayed him. It was a dying hope, a wish sent with blown out candles and it was all he had to keep him going at the moment.

"Just bring the box. Please..."

He hung up on the con man who'd been there when nobody else was with some regret hoping that Mozzie would bring what he asked. The FBI would be here soon but for now he had to go inside and do some acting of his own. Betrayed as he felt, Neal pushed the code to enter the warehouse, the door popping unlocked as he entered the dimly lit hall with slow deliberate steps.

_I'm coming Peter..._

**()()()**

Peter was pushed ahead, wrists still cuffed behind him as his uncle pressed him on. He hadn't thought this through as much as he'd hoped and now everyone would draw their own conclusions. He wasn't going to make it but he had left an out for Neal. The con deserved an escape from all the trouble he'd caused the young man. It was the least he could do.

"So, Peter... you said the box was here. Where did the 4 eyed con hide it? I don't see any place it could be hidden."

Simon had turned on the lights reminding Peter of the time he'd been here with Neal. The treasure had been gone and the con had looked as surprised as himself to be in the empty warehouse. It had not been an act for Neal and now he was in the same spot only he knew there was nothing here. Peter had to be believable.

"He told me he would bring it here. **Dammit Mozzie!**"

He put all his anger into the curse but he was secretly glad the con hadn't answered him. Simon said he knew about the con's past and yet he had never shared exactly what information about Mozzie's parents he had. Were they still alive? Peter's mind was grasping at straws on everything he could think of as he pulled away enough to find a corner he remembered with a small vault in it. It was open and bare, making his anger justified even if he hadn't expected it to be. Simon ran up and pushed him aside, looking at the safe and cursing inaudibly before hitting the agent across the cheek. Something cut at his skin and he realized it was the ring on his uncle's finger: A large gold pin set in a matching mold but it wasn't an FBI 10 year pin as Peter had. There was another law enforcement insignia imprinted on its surface he knew better than his own.

"You think I'm as stupid as all that, nephew? There's dust here. The box was never here was it? This was all some lame ploy to delay the inevitable. Now I have to make sure you know what I meant by paying for disobedience before I get rid of you for good."

Simon hit him hard, stunning Peter as he felt himself slump to the floor only to be lifted and dragged across the cool cement towards what looked to be a set of pipes next to a large column. He felt his arms stretched back over his head uncomfortably and locked in place as he sat there.

"First, I take care of your boy wonder of a con man."

He glanced up at the man he had admired as a teen, the older brother of his father who reigned over an empire it seemed but was nothing more than a bully and a crook. His vision was blurry at best but he could see the cold snarl on Simon's lips smiling down at him from above. Peter growled back, too tired for anything else. He felt a kick to his side which knocked the breath from his lungs and made him turn and throw up, the pain unbearable. Simon's laugh was cool and without humor as he turned and walked away.

"If you'd only done what you were told. Someone is already taking care of your lovely wife. I hope he was worth it, Peter."

The agent heard those words echoing in the empty warehouse through ringing ears, his eyes closing as his body shut down from the pain. His last thoughts were of his wife forgiving him what he'd done and his hope that Neal had escaped.

**()()()**

Neal heard footsteps, ducking into a utility closet with quiet ease. He could hear Simon, the man who'd taken them, speaking quietly on the phone but it was too muffled for him to understand through the metal door. Finally a large clang told him that the man had exited out of the building as he slipped back out and headed down the hallway towards a place he hoped never to see again. The fact Mozzie had taken him there earlier seemed highly ironic with the incidents of the day. Everything seemed to revolve around the treasure he longer had and his past. Neal hoped he would be able to be rid of one and answer the questions he had for the other. Right now though, he had to see if Peter was still alive.

The con shuffled along, keeping to the wall in case he had to hide again. There wasn't a means to keep the main door locked should Simon come back. He hoped he could find the agent quickly and get him out but not before he had answers of his own. He was at the door now, the warehouse they had shared in this building when Mozzie had sent him the mysterious card and key. The con had meant well but it had nearly cost him everything keeping the secret from Peter. Now he wondered if the agent knew everything all the time and had played him as he had tried to. The only difference he could think of was that Neal was innocent of the crime but with his past he knew nobody would believe him. Now nothing seemed to matter but he had to keep on task or leave the agent there to his own devices as his anger seemed to indicate. He gave a deep sigh, fighting back pain and betrayal as he opened up the door and slipped inside.

The storage section was huge, empty and dimly lit with emergency lighting. He saw drag marks on the floor along with regular footprints in the dust. He hadn't been here since this morning but the place had been empty since the incident with Elizabeth. Maybe a year had passed since her kidnapping and he never forgot the guilt he felt about being a part of that. She was innocent and he believe for everything that he knew now about Peter, she still was. For her sake he would bring Peter back and let the agent deal with the consequences of his actions to her and his peers. This wasn't just about Neal anymore. Jones and Diana would want to know how far their boss had fallen. They were his friends and he doubted they were privy to anything Peter had done with this Simon character. The agent had manipulated them at the word of his uncle. The man had a reason to go after Neal but why? What did this have to do with the evidence box and his past? His mind was flashing back and forth between what he should or shouldn't do until he came up with a final solution. Neal would save the agent, get his answers and if he had to go back to prison, so be it. This was a wrong he had to right. The Peter Burke he thought he knew had taught him that much. No man was above the law even one he had thought so honest and true.

"_I'm... sorry._"

The voice was faint but echoed from some part of the empty space. Neal glanced around but saw nothing within view. Maybe he had only thought he heard something? He moved quietly forward, seeing the small vault off to the side open and signs someone had been at it recently. There was a large column beside it as he moved closer to look around its edges.

"_... sorry..._"

Neal turned slowly, looking just around the large pillar of concrete to find a battered Peter Burke sitting on the floor, head slumped forward against his chest. The con move closer, crouching beside the agent and gently eased his friend's bloodied face upwards. Simon had punched him hard, blood clotting around his nose, a split lip and Peter's temple where an obvious gash still ran light with blood to his neck. Neal wanted to cry despite everything but seeing his friend hurt made him angry and he forgot their differences for the moment.

"Peter... come on, Peter... wake up."

He gently eased the cuffs off his friend, using the picks the agent had left to free Peter as he leaned him back against the wall and checked for any other damage. Peter winced as Neal touched his side to help him sit up better, the agent opening his eyes to stare dazedly up at him.

"He's... Simon... kill you... ki... kill El..."

Peter's voice was weak, raspy and barely audible but Neal heard the last part loud and clear. He pulled out the cell and showed it to the agent.

"He had this in the car. I already called Jones. They're coming to help, Peter. Just hold on."

He saw the agent staring up at him as if in disbelief but finally Peter nodded back, wincing again as he did so and they were up on their feet again. There was a back exit to this place he'd found only with Mozzie's help. Simon wouldn't know about it, the con leading his friend that way as quickly as possible across the empty space. It seemed miles his own injuries aching from supporting his friend but they finally made it to the hidden door, Neal nudging it open while holding Peter. Someone stood in the hallway outside.

"Mozz? What are you..."

He glanced behind the little con man realizing they weren't alone. He had been surprised someone was there but more so that it was Simon holding Mozzie hostage now. This was turning out to be one hell of a day.

"_Someone's_ uncle caught me coming the back way. I told you we should have just ru..."

Mozzie didn't finish his word, a gun cocked behind him as Neal stood there holding up Peter who was slumped against him. Things weren't looking good and now Mozzie was here but where was the FBI? Jones said he was coming and he knew they were prompt. Something was wrong...

"Looks like we're going back inside, Mr. Caffrey. After you..."

Simon waved the gun but it was within inches of Mozzie's skull so he could only nod and comply, easing himself back inside the cavernous warehouse as he kept Peter upright. He heard the door clang shut behind them, footsteps indicating that Mozzie and Simon were following as he continued walking towards the other exit with some effort. Peter was starting to slump more in his grasp, growing heavier and finally pulling the con down to the floor with him as he collapsed, his own wound tearing he thought as he winced before checking the agent.

"Peter? Hey... Peter?"

Peter didn't respond, his eyes closed tight but his face otherwise relaxed as if he were merely sleeping. He didn't seem to be breathing but maybe it was just his imagination as he moved closer to check. Neal blinked, looking back at Simon with a glare.

"He's not breathing..."

**()()()**

Jones didn't find any sign of Caffrey or Burke, talking to Diana and others as they continued their search and tried to figure out what had made their boss run away. Neal's anklet had been tracked up until it appeared someone had turned it off. This was smelling like the Adler incident all over again but something must be up if they used Peter's key card for the tracker. He just hoped someone would call them about the location as he returned to figure out how they were going to keep Mrs. Burke safe while searching for Peter and Neal.

"Jones... nothing. Everyone's searched the area but there's no sign of either at the shop front. It was empty and for lease. They picked a great place for a kidnapping. No one saw anything and nothing on the traffic cams yet. Still waiting for the rest of the footage."

Diana sounded pissed if not peeved, both agents confused at the senior agent's behavior. Peter had been off lately and even Elizabeth his wife was acting like something had happened. Agent Gains was no help only stating that he took a moment to check on some intel on his cell when he turned and found that Burke and his wife had left the balcony. He watched Burke run away but the agent's wife come back and allow him to lead her to her rooms. By then Diana had returned but Jones had been on the street searching for his colleagues. Something wasn't right about this and like his boss he wanted to trust his gut.

"Let me know when it comes in. I'm going to call Hughes and see what he says. Something stinks and I can't quite figure out what. Has Elizabeth said anything to you?"

He was worrying about Peter's wife who immediately asked to be alone, holing up in her room at the hotel. Diana shrugged.

"She locked herself up in the bathroom and hasn't made a peep. If this were Caffrey I'd think it was an attempt to escape through and air vent but I hear her breathing in there when I walk by and listen. I think something spooked Peter and he couldn't convince her to leave with him."

They talked quietly between themselves, keeping it away from the other agents until they had a handle on what was up. For now the official story was that there may have been a second person working with Cyrus on the premises. Peter went after them and Caffrey after the agent to help. It was all they had at the moment to keep things normal until they had more answers.

"Sir... yes... no I... We were going to bring Mrs. Burke there if possible. Agent Gains is watching her. No... we don't know where they are."

Jones moved away from the crowd of agents swarming the place to speak privately. Diana kept guard, moving between groups of their own to see what was being found. So far both Neal and Peter were off the grid as was their mysterious kidnapper. They had found signs of a third set of footprints at the site they were last believed to be. They could only tell the shoes were high quality men's wear like something Neal would buy but nothing else.

"You want to talk to Barrigan and myself? I understand. I'll get Gains and Mrs. Burke back to the Bureau. Yes sir. Thank you sir."

He hung up the phone, looking over a Diana as she moved back to see what was up.

"What did Hughes say?"

She could see the confusion in his eyes as he pulled her aside and spoke quietly.

"_We're taking Mrs. Burke to the station. Gains can watch her but... he said he had to talk to us privately. Something about the case he needed to let us in on._"

She blinked at him, eyes flashing with curiosity. This sounded like more than just a typical discussion with their boss. Something was definitely up.

"Let me see if she's out of the bathroom yet. It's been a good 20 minutes since Gains brought her back."

Jones nodded, watching his colleague leave to the next room as he tried to think what it was Hughes wanted to discuss with them. He'd sounded more serious than he'd ever heard him but also concerned. He saw Diana come back out, shaking her head before moving over to see what another agent wanted her to look at. Elizabeth was holed up, something he'd never seen her do with her curious nature which meant maybe she wasn't telling them everything. Gains had seemed oblivious to what was going on, moving down the hall to do guard duty as instructed. Jones knew something was up but what it was... He glanced down as his cell buzzed in his hand, taking the call without looking at the number.

"Jones..."

The line was quiet, a faint hint of someone breathing on the other end and wheezing too. When he didn't hear a voice, he spoke again.

"Who is this?"

The agent thought it might be Caffrey's little friend, his tone annoyed if not suspicious when he didn't get an answer right away. The guy was knowledgeable but it came at the cost of his annoyingly suspicious if not paranoid nature. He could deal but right now wasn't the time.

"_It's Neal... How fast can you get to Gansevoort Street? There's a large warehouse there..._"

Jones was surprised at the location after everything he was privy to. He didn't know the full story but he knew enough, keeping calm as he continued to chat with the con. At least he knew they were both ok for now.

"Yeah. How did you get that far... Your anklet is showing up as offline. Is Peter with you?"

Neal sighed deeply before answering. This wasn't making Jones feel any better about finding them now. Something was wrong.

"_He's inside with our abductor. I don't know who it is but he has ties with Cyrus. I think he's the one that sent him after us._"

He sensed a hesitation but knowing there was a person behind this made it more realistic. Cyrus wasn't one to do this kind of operation on his own at this level according to the information they had. Jones didn't ask what Neal was hiding only to track where they were. Peter needed them.

"There was a backer? He must have been watching all the time. I'll get Diana to bring El to the Bureau and we'll go meet you over there. I have the burner phone you're on tracked near where you told me. Hold on, Caffrey."

He heard the phone call end and realized he hadn't told the con to not do anything rash. It was too late to call back so he had to find Diana and move Elizabeth to the Bureau. He had to let Hughes know they would be late for that meeting now that they had a location for Neal and Peter. Diana was out of the room, his eyes roaming to see where she might have gone. He moved over to the closest agent and asked, the female agent glancing around then shrugging.

"She was just here, Agent Jones. I think she went to check on Agent Burke's wife."

She gazed up at him as if waiting for further instructions or questions. When he nodded back without an answer, she went back to her work. Jones walked over to the bedroom door, reaching for the knob when he heard muffled voices inside.

"Open the door, Mrs. Burke. Don't make me kick it in!"

There was so much hustle and bustle of agents out here he hadn't heard much from the bedroom. The walls were thick enough to drown out softer sounds and it was apparent someone else was in the room with Elizabeth and not Diana. Jones thought he recognized the voice as he turned and hissed at a few ages to come over.

"_Something's wrong... You... find Agent Barrigan and have her get here immediately. You two, back me up._"

The three agents nodded, the one he'd pointed out initially leaving quickly to find Diana while the others pulled out their weapons uncertain what to expect. They were on either side of Jones who was forefront and ready to run in. There was a bloodcurdling scream and the thundering crash of someone breaking a door down as he rushed into the bedroom, the other agents beside him as he called out.

"**FBI!**"

Jones ran forward, gun ahead of him, the two agents flanking him as they saw what was going on. The bathroom door was smashed in, two small bullet holes obvious in the framework that was left and a man with dark gloves in a suit only a Fed could afford standing by the mess. The figure was frozen at the moment, silence as everyone stopped what they were doing outside. Only a faint muffled crying could be heard of Elizabeth Burke in the bathroom as the man blocking their way and hers slowly turned around. It was Agent Gains. Jones blinked but he didn't let his guard down, motioning for the man to drop his weapon as the other two agents did their job and cuffed the agent. Gains was frowning, not even a guilty look on his face as cold brown eyes stared at them and back at Elizabeth before they took him away. Jones went inside the bathroom and found Peter's wife in the tub curled up and holding her hands over her face. She looked terrified but quickly came back to herself as their eyes met and he helped her out and into the bedroom. She was trembling, face pale as she clung to him and thanked him for coming so soon. After a moment he saw Diana peeking in with a curious look at the both of them as he motioned for her to come in. She saw the shattered bathroom door glancing at the two of them with a wide eyed look of surprise.

"What the... Jones... Elizabeth... What's going on?"

She looked embarrassed almost as if this were her fault for not being present but both Jones and El were shaking their heads. He pulled Diana aside and spoke quietly.

"_Gains... he was trying to kill Mrs. Burke. I think whomever sicked Cyrus on Peter and Neal also paid him off to finish the job. I just got a call from Neal. He said they're on Gansevoort in a warehouse. We need to make sure she's safe and then see what's up with Peter and Neal._"

He wasn't sure what was happening anymore and at the mention of her husband Elizabeth was looking more upset than she had. Now Jones was certain there was more to this but at the moment his boss' wife was too emotional to ask questions so he could only leave her with someone they'd trust. He knew just the person.

"Call Neal's landlady. She can stay with Elizabeth along with a few agents. I'll call Hughes and let him know what's up. This just got a whole lot more complicated."

Diana nodded to him, taking Jones' place in the bedroom as she comforted her as best she could, making the call to June. Elizabeth was curled up on the bed crying as he left to make the fateful call to their senior agent, Reese Hughes. This case wasn't going to be as easy as they'd all thought initially. Neal was out there on his own with their boss and the brains behind this whole scheme. He glanced at his watch and realized Neal's call had come in quite a while ago. He hoped the con hadn't done anything stupid, his cell in his hand as he dialed the Bureau.

"_Hughes..._"

Jones swallowed hard before answering.

"It's Agent Jones, sir. Something's come up."

There was silence on the line before he heard the squeak of an office chair and footsteps. Reese was standing which meant he was listening and ready to jump in.

"_Go on..._"

The not so happy tone of Hughes' voice was softened but still there as Jones told him everything. He heard a deep sigh on the other end and more footsteps. Their boss was pacing his office.

"_I'll make sure Gains is put under close watch. Get to Burke and Caffrey ASAP! I'm afraid this ruse had gone on long enough. Tell Diana to bring June and Elizabeth to the Bureau. We all need to have a little chat once this is over._"

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Lots and lots of excitement, revelations and WHUMP! Let me know what you think. I think you'll like the rest of this story. :D_


	9. Chapter 9

**(Chapter 9)**

Mozzie was surprised when Neal blew off his facts. He wanted to spew all the paranoid delusions he'd glossed over as he'd learned to trust the Suit and his wife but Neal had hung up, but not before begging him to bring the evidence box. For a moment he didn't want to think about how Stockholmish this appeared to his current train of thought but Neal was in trouble so he had to at least go see that he was safe. He pulled the printout from the pile of books Aaron had laid it on and gave it a quick glance over before he took a snap of it with his phone, mailing it off to a secret cache online for safe backup and then pushed it into his messenger bag. He didn't have time to get the box they needed but he had something that would fit the qualifications if he had to fake it. He grabbed that up, filling it up with various odds and ends that looked authentic (_or sounded like it if the item was shaken up)_, pushing that under his arm as he took off. A part of him wanted to leave his friend to his folly but now he understood that Peter was a part of the past Neal had lost. Simon Burke alias Travis S. Jenkins, had been a Police Captain in the NYPD when his friend's father was accused of murder. This was the man who caused all of their issues and the ring on his finger in the picture matched up with one inconsistency to the Ring man theory. Fowler had been the one with Kate in San Diego but they had almost caught up with another ring man in Gramercy as they had cased the park. Now it made sense.

_You better have a good plan, Neal..._

That was his thoughts then. Now Mozzie was pushed at gunpoint inside the very warehouse he'd sent Neal to when the treasure was still theirs. He regretted picking this site now, irony making him frown as he wondered how they'd get out of this. Simon had them all at gunpoint, one man but he was menacing without the gun. No wonder Peter obeyed him although that didn't redeem him in the con's eyes as he glanced down at Neal hovering over a beat up and apparently now dead agent. Something wasn't right but he wasn't going to say anything when a gun was stuck to his neck. Neal looked like he was going to cry over _The Suit_, a man who had betrayed him... them. Mozzie felt an anger welling up inside from the idea that his friend was still so naive about everything. Peter had tricked him and Neal was crying over his dead body? Mozzie wanted to kick the man they'd come to trust, angry at his own delusions that he and his wife were truly nice people.

"Is this the box? Seems a bit small..."

Simon was pulling the thin wooden crate from under his arm, gun firmly on the base of his skull as he did so. Mozzie was angry but he nodded, looking down at Neal who was staring up at him with a sad yet curious expression their captor hadn't noticed. Blue eyes kept looking back to the dead agent, a sign that something was up but he wasn't sure what until he saw the twitch of Peter's hand towards Neal's belt. He wanted to say something but Neal shook his head quickly before falling back into his sad expression when Simon glanced down at him.

"I can't take a chance this isn't the real box. You understand..."

Mozzie heard the gun cocking behind him, the sound making the hairs that were left on the back of his neck stand on end. Neal was gazing up at him worriedly, eye on him but Mozzie could see that Peter had opened his eyes a crack as Simon became distracted by his task of killing them.

"Move over to your friends, little man."

Mozzie did as he was told, slowly shuffling forward, eyes on Neal who was giving a quick glance back towards Peter with just his eyes. Much as he hated to admit it, something was about to go down he might not regret.

"My friends call me, _Dante_..."

Right as he said that, Mozzie ducked aside as did Neal, Peter sitting up stiffly but quick enough he pulled the trigger on a small pistol he was holding. Simon looked surprised, the gun in his hand falling to the ground as he grasped at his chest and then down at the three of them.

"I'm done taking orders from you, Simon. Get someone else to do your dirty work!"

Peter's voice was hoarse but audible enough to echo faintly through the empty space as Simon gasped then fell to the ground with a thud. Mozzie rose and grabbed up the other man's gun, turning to hand it to Neal but stopping as he pointed it at Peter with an uncertain gaze between the two. Neal held up a hand, the agent dropping the gun he'd taken from the con as he fell back to the concrete floor and wheeze painfully.

"Mozz... It's ok. Please... give me the gun."

Neal sounded reasonable but Mozzie wasn't sure what to do. His friend was supporting a man who'd obviously helped to have Kate killed, him shot and so many other things happen. He was afraid to trust either man at this time, gun on Peter more than Neal as he debated what to do. All the paranoid places his thoughts could and had gone to rushed back to him about the Suit and he didn't know if he could believe anything anymore. He had let himself be duped but unlike Neal he would step away for the both of them.

"He's the reason Kate died... and I was shot! They killed Ellen! Why do you still trust him, Neal? He's controlling you!"

Mozzie was panicking but he paused as the doors at the end flew open and he saw more Suits, FBI coming into the warehouse. Now he was completely frightened gun or not, making a run backwards as he dropped the weapon and left before anyone could say anything. He thought he heard Neal call out to him and maybe Agent Jones but he didn't stop to look back. Once he was out on the street he realized nobody was chasing him or so he hoped as he left the vicinity. He would leave town, nobody could find him then and he could forget about his naive friend and the Suits that brainwashed him. He had nobody now, the loss of his fellow con man bringing a tear to his eye.

**()()()**

Neal heard the report and saw Simon fall, Peter's acting skills immaculate even for him. He had almost believe his friend dead before the slight squeeze of his hand and the so soft breath on his ear whispering for the gun he'd found with the burner phone. He hadn't thought to use it but it had been something he knew might come in handy if worse came to worse. Now Peter lay wheezing beside him and Simon was on the ground a few feet away dead or injured badly, he wasn't sure yet. Mozzie looked like he was going to freak, picking up the other gun and pointing it at them both before running away. The Feds had finally come to the rescue, Jones' voice barking orders a relief as he sadly watched his friend leave. Mozzie had gone and Neal was afraid the little guy would never come back but he wouldn't blame him. He wanted to leave too but Peter was hurt and he was still bleeding from his own injuries. For the meanwhile the con sat by the agent, waiting for help as Jones and some other agents approached with guns, looking over at the disappearing Mozzie but Neal stopped them.

"It's just Mozzie... he got scared and ran off. Long story... Peter's hurt."

He was doing as he always did, deferring to the agent first but Jones noticed he was bleeding, shaking his head.

"You are too apparently. Is that your captor?"

Jones pointed at the other man laying a few feet away, Simon starting to make sounds. Apparently he was alive but just barely by the weak groans he made. Neal nodded with an unhappy furrow of his brow, Jones motioning for agents to cuff the man as they called for paramedics and they confiscated the weapon.

"EMTs should be here soon, Caffrey. Stay here with Peter. I need to call Hughes."

Neal sat by Peter, the agent still except for the soft wheeze from his lips and a slight twitch of his eyes. Finally brown met blue and there was an expression he knew all too well as his friend. Neal smiled back before a small frown curved it downward again as the days events played back in his head. Peter was frowning too but that familiar look remained, a cool clammy hand grasping his weakly, motioning him closer. Neal leaned downward despite his aches, hearing a quiet whisper from the agent.

"Haad... to... do it. For... gi..."

Peter fell into a coughing fit, his face turning red as he struggled for breath. Much as Neal hated the man or thought he did, something made him call out for help. He saw EMTs at the entrance finally and saw agents waving them towards himself and Peter. Their hands were still clasped but Peter's was growing more clammy by the moment which worried the con as the medics checked out his wounds while two more looked over Peter.

"Possible broken ribs. Might be the cause of his breathlessness..."

They placed an oxygen mask over Peter once he'd been moved to a stretcher, another EMT trying to assess his injuries but Neal's attention was on Peter.

"I can't sew this shut unless you stand still, sir."

Neal felt the prick of the needle and stopped trying to follow Peter as they took him away, his own EMT making him sit back against the pillar as he made a quick suture of the wound.

"You've lost quite a bit of blood. Can you walk, otherwise we wait for them to get back so we can carry you to the ambulance."

Neal nodded, standing up but immediately feeling light headed as he stumbled and leaned heavily against the EMT. The man made him sit again, calling over his radio for another stretcher. They'd already taken Simon away, a small pool of blood left where he'd been. Neal's head throbbed as much as his body, the after headache of the chloroform still with him. He closed his eyes and started to drift off.

"Stay awake..."

The EMT was shaking him gently but Neal was too tired to respond as he felt his body grow limp and he finally passed out. His last thoughts were a confused feeling between what Peter had done _to_ him and what his friend had ended up doing _for_ him in the end.

**()()()**

Elizabeth sat in one of the back holding cells of the FBI, laying down on the cot in the room and feeling horrible. Not only was she uncertain who her husband might be but what could she tell Reese? Did he know? She wasn't sure who to talk to as she heard a bit of humming coming from nearby and saw June sitting at the table quietly playing solitaire. Her head hurt from all the excitement, the sound of water pouring and the rattle of a pill container bringing her attention to Neal's landlady.

"I have aspirin if you need it and water. Come sit with me."

El nodded back, pulling herself up to a sitting position and then slowly standing up and stretching. She had fallen into the tub when Agent Gains had broken the door down, the sound of two bullets taking out the lock scaring her into silence before she had finally screamed for help. She wasn't sure why June was here or if Peter was ok. They had taken her to June's, picked up the older woman to bring along to the Bureau with Elizabeth. It was all a blur as she had been curled up in the back seat of the cruiser trying not to think about the last few days. When it came to the part about her husband, she was worried but also afraid to know the truth as she downed the two aspirin and drank the water. She poured herself another glass wishing it was something stronger as June patted her on the arm.

"Agent Hughes said he wanted to talk to you when you felt up to it. You've been asleep for about an hour. How are you feeling?"

June seemed very calm, her demeanor always elegant and in command. It was comforting to know she was here and someone she might be able to talk to. Elizabeth hesitated saying what she would, still trying to figure out what to think.

"I'm ok. Thank you for the aspirin and water, June. Did they find Peter?"

She still worried about her husband despite what he'd said. El wanted to believe in him and what he had always stood for.

"Your husband and Neal are at the hospital. They're both in good condition but with some bumps and bruises. Is there anything you wanted to discuss? You look a bit anxious."

June's voice was level, her eyes both on the cards she was playing and on Elizabeth. The woman was good at what she did and almost as good as Neal for getting something out of someone with just a little nudge. She almost laughed at the comparison, crying some as the emotion immediately changed to sadness and she wiped at her eyes.

"Maybe. Where is Hughes?"

She didn't want to be the one to tell him about Peter but it seemed nobody knew what was going on. She understood that Simon had coerced her husband into doing unspeakable things but even so, everything that had happened had hurt them almost as much as Neal. Why would he do it when he had seemed to fight against it?

"The agent outside might know. Shall I ask?"

El nodded, remaining where she sat as June rose, her hand gently patting her on the shoulder before she knocked on the door. It opened and she heard them speak softly before the door shut again and June returned.

"Agent Hughes is about to come fetch us and take us to the hospital. He was in a meeting with Agents Jones and Barrigan. They are to escort us. Maybe we can go freshen up?"

June helped her to her feet, Elizabeth still shaky from the near assault by Agent Gains. They knocked on the door and the agent let them out, following them to the ladies room and standing guard outside as El washed her face and smoothed her hair back. She was still trembling from everything, June gently hugging her as they finished, leading her back out into the hallway. They walked up to the elevator and passed through glass doors to the White Collar department. Jones and Barrigan were coming out of Hughes' office as they entered the bullpen and met with them.

"Mrs. Burke..."

Jones and Barrigan were polite but she just wanted them to feel normal. She shook her head and smiled as best as she could.

"Elizabeth... we know each other too well for formalities. May I go up and talk to Reese a moment?"

The two agents nodded, El shooing them off with a knowing look as she went up on her own. The senior agent was putting on his jacket as she knocked on the door and entered his office. He gazed back at her with a worried look, waving her in without a word as she closed the door and leaned on it tiredly. She saw that Reese wanted to talk, clearing his throat with a nervousness she rarely saw in him.

"It's not what you think, Elizabeth. Whatever Peter told you... he had to do it. I told him to stick to the plan if it came to this and unfortunately it did. I'm sorry..."

He was explaining what happened, her still frightened self matching the words to what she thought happened but still not understanding.

"You knew, Reese? Were you in on this too? Was Neal just a means to an end then? Tell me why my husband did what he did? I don't understand!"

She was angry now, emotions running high but he motioned for her to sit and started to talk.

"When Peter started the FBI he was recommended through someone in the NYPD but I didn't know about it until later. It was when Caffrey's case came up that I noticed something was wrong. Your husband came to me and admitted what was going on. Said his uncle was pressuring him to do something he felt wasn't right."

Elizabeth listened, watching Reese tell her about a young Peter before they'd met and after. Her husband had been afraid of the repercussions of going against Simon so Hughes and a few dependable OPR agents (_Garrett Fowler included_) were working to find out why and get evidence on Simon. The man was too smart to get caught so it took this long to finally get evidence that he had indeed been the man behind it all. Peter had not lied about anything except the part he was pretending to play as a spy for his uncle. He only let it out now when the time had finally come to catch Simon in the act. It had been a necessary evil and one they all regretted due to recent and past events.

She nodded at him with disbelief at the story. Peter had led a double life unable to prevent all the bad that had happened in order to take down his own uncle but at what cost? Neal had lost Kate and Mozzie had been shot. She remembered the look of hurt in both cases as her husband slept little if any during those times while making mystery calls at night. Now she knew who he had been talking to. It had been Reese.

"So... so Peter isn't a bad guy? He told me we were going to run away and leave the city. He wanted to protect me but let Neal be on his own. I thought it wasn't what he'd say but I couldn't believe... Reese..."

She felt badly now for going back with Agent Gains but Hughes shook his head, taking her hand in his as he stood and helped her up.

"It was an unpleasant but necessary risk to take. We suspected Gains was an inside man but that was the only way to be sure. We thought you'd be safe but he went after you instead of after Peter and Caffrey as we thought. For that I am truly sorry, Elizabeth. It wasn't a risk we saw coming."

Reese moved over to gently squeeze her shoulder as she shook her head and felt a weight off her heart. Peter was still hers. He wasn't this stranger he had pretended to be and now she just wanted to see him. Hughes understood as he opened up the door and they walked out.

"_Keep this between us for now. I already informed Jones and Barrigan what they needed to know but they don't have the full story. That was for you, Peter and Caffrey once we tell him. You understand..._"

He was whispering to her as they descended the steps and made their way towards the agents and June. She nodded, wiping at her eyes and smiling.

"_Of course, Reese. Thank you for telling me... finally._ Can we go see my husband and Neal?"

**()()()**

Neal woke up in the ambulance, weakness evident but he tried to sit up, the EMT pushing him gently back.

"You lost too much blood. Stay down."

The man's words were firm but gentle, his eyes looking between the medic and the blood hanging nearby from a pole. They were giving him more. He had barely gotten over his anemia from his original shooting by Cyrus and now he had lost more helping the man behind everything. He felt anger but was too tired and resigned to do much more than obey. Someone else was to his right, a firm hand on his arm gently squeezing. It was Jones.

"Hey Caffrey. Take it easy. They said once you get some blood you should be better."

The agent was smiling but there was something else there, a worry that obviously bothered him. Did Jones know what really happened? Neal much as he was angry didn't want to be the one to dash the agent's hopes as he nodded without a word, eyes staring up at the vehicle's interior. His eyes were focusing and blurring as he stared up at a small bolt above and tried to concentrate on being awake without thinking about Peter.

"He's going to be ok, Neal. They think he might have punctured a lung but they took him to the same hospital we're headed for. Everything's going to be ok. Rest."

Again the agent was being positive but that silent doubt he heard made him wonder what Jones was thinking about. Something was up but he didn't want to pursue it. There had been enough negativity for the rest of his days all in the past month. He wanted the weeks before that to return and everything to be as it had been... At least what he had thought it was. Call it self-delusion but he didn't want to know what he knew. He closed his eyes and tried not to let his anger or sadness wash over him too much, falling into a light sleep.

_You can be a con or a man, you can't be both._

Neal found himself dreaming of the Bureau again, sitting in Peter's office as they studied a case and the agent told him that. He'd thought the comment annoying at the time but it held truth. Now he wondered if the agent had meant it. Peter had lied to him and everyone else even Elizabeth. Simon had made him do unspeakable things. Kate was dead and all for what? Mozzie left and he didn't blame the little guy for being afraid. He was defending a man who had caused all the problems in his life and admitted openly to it. Neal hoped things would change back but wasn't it insanity to hope for something new by doing the same thing over and over? He sighed deeply, glaring at his friend in the dream as he stood and walked away, Peter calling after him to come back. He heard those words from the warehouse again: _I'm Sorry... _but all he wanted to do was scream and hit his friend for all the lies and pain. He could have stopped it all. From there the dream went dark and Neal passed into a cocoon of comforting blackness.

**()()()**

Elizabeth was surprised to see her husband bruised and obviously beaten up, her heart going to him as she entered the hospital room quietly. The soft hiss of a respirator and the beep of the monitors around Peter made the scene more heartbreaking as she moved closer.

"Who... ssss... there?"

The voice was weak but recognizable as Peter's. She watched his eyes open, brown staring up at her blearily from the hospital bed. There were small nasal tubes in his nose helping him breath as he gave a cough that sounded wet and hacky. El sat down in the chair beside him, taking his left hand in hers and feeling him squeeze back ever so lightly. It hurt her to see him like this, the normally strong figure she loved and cherished more than she could say.

"Hey, hun... how are you feeling?"

They had told her that his ribs had been slightly dislocated but not broken, one pinching at his lungs until they were able to properly move everything back into place. Peter's chest was wrapped up tightly with a large white bandage, his skin a bit paler than normal as he shifted slightly in the bed trying to get comfy. The doctor said he might be sore for a month before the pain was tolerable. She leaned over and kissed him, a surprised look in his eyes and a flush of red on his cheeks.

"Sore... I'm... Sorry hun. For... every... thing."

He was wheezing slightly as he spoke, her free hand reaching up to smooth his hair away from his face, shushing him.

"It's... ok. Reese told me everything. We'll talk about it later. Neal's still resting in his room. They said he lost quite a bit more blood so they're giving him some more transfusions. He should heal fine."

She watched as those last words made Peter shake his head, turning to stare at the window a moment with an angry look. His hand let go of hers and moved to sit on his chest as his breath hitched slightly with emotion.

"He proba... bably... hatesss... me."

El sensed the defeat in his voice although it was muted with his weakness and breathlessness from his injuries. He was afraid of her being angry with him. She continued to gently smooth at his hair, grasping his chin with her hand to turn his face to look at hers. In a moment she saw him relax at her loving look yet the sadness of having disappointed not only herself but his partner remained in those eyes.

"He saved you, Peter. He stayed and helped you. Doesn't that prove he still cares? Neal didn't give up on you because you never gave up on him. He'll understand once the truth comes out. Reese wants to have you two talk things through once you're both up and about."

She watched his brown eyes gazed up with disbelief at her words but finally he nodded, his hands reaching up as much as he could to pull her close and hug. He winced slightly at the motion but kept holding her, his lips on hers a moment before he had another coughing fit. El gently patted his cheek and smiled down at him. She noticed the split lip and sighed.

"The doctor said you should be free in three days if the rib remains in place. Neal will be released soon as his iron count is high enough which will probably be tomorrow at the earliest. June's visiting him but we haven't been able to get in touch with Mozzie."

She was worried about the little guy, the usual number she had now out of service. Peter squeezed her hand and gazed up at her with a look that broke her heart.

"Gone. (_brief coughing fit_) Believed... every... thing. Ghost."

Peter coughed more, the monitors beeping a bit more loudly but not going into alarm mode. Suddenly the door to the room opened as she turned to see a nurse come in and check up on them.

"I'm sorry... we were talking and he got a little breathless."

She kept hold of Peter's hand as the nurse checked his vitals and made him comfy after everything seemed satisfactory to her.

"He needs rest and as little talking or moving at the moment. I'll let the doctor know he's awake so he can talk to you both about his treatment and how soon he can leave."

The nurse smiled at them both, El nodding back as they were once again alone in the room and only the hiss of the respirator and beep of the monitors broke the quiet.

"Rest, Peter... hun. I'm going to see how Neal is doing. June said she might have to leave early to pick up her granddaughter. He might be worrying about things as you were."

She watched her husband nod without a peep, closing his eyes as she leaned over gently to kiss him and squeeze him gently before getting up to leave. Now that she knew most of the story she realized just how much Peter had gone through to help Neal. There was no doubt he felt some guilt at his family's part in the con's sordid past (_what she knew of it_) but Reese had told her enough to convince her that Peter had done what he could to make what was wrong, right.

El glanced back as she opened the door to leave, Peter already snoozing away quietly, his face boyish and honest as she left the room.

**()()()**

Neal was slow to wake, his body achy from not just his injuries but the throb in his head from being chloroformed. He had to admit he wanted to stay in the darkness, fighting a return to a reality that more than likely had him back in prison alone without anyone to depend upon. If he had only run when Mozzie asked him maybe he would feel less anxious. Then again, he hadn't lied when he told Peter, the man he thought he knew, that he was tired of running. Mozzie knew he was telling the truth although he often ignored it of his own accord to spin tales of far off lands but Neal didn't listen... much. Being free was fun but it was lonely and he had finally found a home.

"Neal honey... shhhhh... it's ok, Neal."

The voice was one he knew well, eyes opening with a slow flutter of lashes as he found himself focusing on a dimly lit figure beside him. Even blurry he knew who it was and the short quiet sobbing he couldn't control continued despite his embarrassment at showing weakness. She wouldn't care that he cried but he felt like showing his emotions made her attached to him in a way he didn't want. If only his mother were here... or Ellen. He felt the tears falling even harder than before, turning his head but she was there, walking around the bed and gently holding him as he sat up with a quiet gasp of pain and her arms wrapped around his. He had been there for her when Samantha was sick and Ford had broken her heart. That time they'd danced, tears in her eyes but now June held him like the mother he always wished he'd had. Ellen had been as close a mother as he'd ever remembered but June had filled the space needing him as much he felt sometimes as he would admit to needing her.

"It's ok, Neal... Everything's ok now. Shhhh..."

She hummed quietly to him and he had flashes to his childhood, one he had forgotten about before he was Danny Brooks. His mother holding him in her arms and whispering how much she missed his father and loved them both. Slowly the memories moved aside as he pulled back a little, wiping with some embarrassment at his eyes and turned his face away to keep what dignity he thought he might have lost. June clucked her tongue at him.

"Between us. Ok?"

She was gently wiping at his face with a tissue like a mother with a child and he let her, loving the sense of being a kid again if only for a moment. June wasn't his mother but she treated him like family and right now that's all he wanted.

"Thank you... June."

He wasn't sure what else to say, taking the tissue as she offered him up another and he finished wiping at his face on his own. Like Ellen she let him do what he would within reason, keeping an eye to be sure he was safe and providing him with an ear to bend. June was yet another woman he could never have lived without. He saw the soft smile on her face as she brushed hair from his forehead and chuckled slightly.

"Of course. Is there anything you needed? They said you could have water or juice once you woke up. I would take the juice. They said it would help you feel better after all the blood you lost."

He shifted with a low groan, June helping him sit up as he got comfy and indicated water. She got up and pulled one from a small shelf that was really a mini fridge. The water bottle already had a cap up top to drink from comfortably as she handed it to him and he sipped at the cool liquid in silence.

"Elizabeth was asking about you. She's visiting Peter at the moment."

Her manner was calm, soothing and it took him a moment to take in what she said, a certain curving down of his lips on the agent's name. June didn't seem to notice as he quickly hid his discomfort about Peter.

"How are they?"

Neal kept his manner nonchalant wanting to end the conversation but not if it meant berating his friend to June. She didn't know the truth yet and as he did with Jones at their rescue, he kept his mouth shut. Far be it for him to be a tattle tale or a snitch. Who would believe him, a con, was telling the truth anyway.

"He's still asleep far as I know. He had some dislocated ribs but the rest were just bumps and bruises, thankfully. You were both very lucky."

She patted him gently on the arm, getting up as she moved to the sink to get herself a cup of water, returning to sit beside him. There was a quiet elegance about her, a refined manner much like his own con man exterior only more a part of her personality than his own persona. He wondered how she had come to be the person she was without losing herself in the act. June smiled, seemingly reading his mind as she spoke.

"Not everything is as it appears. We know that better than anyone else, Neal. Remember that."

Her smile quirked up at the end, a wink from one eye before she kissed him gently on the forehead and stood. They both turned at the sound of quick footsteps outside and then the door opened. Neal sat up a bit, regretting the act as he felt his body responding from the pain he still had from his old injury and tackling Peter to save him. He was glad he did it but wondering at what cost had he saved the man only to make his own life miserable again.

"Elizabeth..."

June walked over to greet their visitor, his eyes adjusting to the dimly lit room to see a familiar figure moving forward. She was in silhouette a moment until the main door shut and the room was bathed in a more comfortable light. His head still throbbed from the chloroform, a nurse telling him earlier that he might be dizzy from its effects for the next day or two. His eyes momentarily moved up to see the sack of blood on the IV rack, following the line down to his arm where he was being replenished of the pints he'd lost doing more activity than the doctors had suggested on his first release. He smirked inwardly at the thought, looking back at the two women when their words grew more audible and he saw blue eyes staring at him from across the room.

"I'm glad to hear that Peter is doing better. I need to go pick up Samantha from her parents. They were going out for the weekend and I promised I would watch her for a few days."

She turned back towards him, moving closer long enough to hug him gently smile in that motherly way only June could have.

"I'll be back and maybe I'll bring Samantha. She's been asking about those art lessons you promised her last time."

He felt a smile grow on his lips, nodding up at his benefactress and landlady he'd grown so close to.

"Right... she wanted to learn how to paint like _Monet_. Tell her... soon."

He watched her nod and smile, squeezing his hand a moment before leaving the room as Elizabeth moved closer. His partner's wife was clearer now as she neared the low lit lamp in the room and smiled calmly down at him, sitting in the chair June had just left. He had his bed raised up enough to be semi-sitting but adjusted it more to be nearly eye to eye with El who seemed a bit wary if not nervous despite her calm exterior.

"How are you feeling, Neal? They told me you might be released tomorrow."

She was being her usual no nonsense, get to the point without looking like you're prying kind of personality. Normally he liked her style but he wondered now if she had known about Peter. He hated being suspicious but it was all he could think of at the moment. His silence seemed to draw her out of their usual game of normality as she sighed, taking his hand in hers with a silent "_May I_?" and he allowed the act.

"I didn't... know. I told him I wouldn't have a part in any of it if he wasn't going to take care of you, Neal. I was..."

She stood up and paced a moment before turning back and looking at him, her eyes shiny in the dimly lit room. He could see tears there, genuine sadness that couldn't be fake.

"... I was going to leave him. It wasn't fair to you and I wouldn't be a part of abandoning a friend in his time of need even if it meant leaving the person I loved."

Neal blinked, realizing Elizabeth knew more than he had thought. Could he confide in her about what he knew? He'd saved a man who wanted nothing more to do with him after everything they'd accomplished as partners and friends. He wanted to trust someone with the truth that ate at him despite the good he'd done. Neal couldn't find the words to speak, not even to say the _Hello _he knew he should have already said to her. Elizabeth was holding his hand again, reaching up to smooth hair from his face. She was like an older sister he never had just as June was the mother he missed. They both nurtured him in their own manner but her closeness to Peter made him want to shrink back, his hand pulling from hers slowly. El sniffled slightly, understanding evident when she didn't grab his hand back.

"Hughes... he told me a story, something that would have waited until you were out of here and Peter was back on his feet. I'm going to tell you now what he told me... And I want you to listen, Neal. Listen carefully."

Her tone grew more parental near the end but he was feeling stubborn again, wanting to ignore everything and just hide from the world. Peter had destroyed everything he found dear and now she wanted him to listen? His arms were crossed loosely across his chest in defiance, head turned towards the window but he knew El. She was stubborn like him and wouldn't stop until he'd heard her through. Maybe that's what he liked about her, a determination to get things done, but right now he wasn't sure he cared enough to accept anything she had to say. He was hurt and her presence just reminded him of the man who'd caused it.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****: **_The end is nigh everyone! Here comes the truth! Let's see how things finally fall into place and if Neal will accept it._


	10. Chapter 10

**(Chapter 10)**

Peter was resting when he heard the door open again, eyes slowly opening as heavier steps than those of his wife or the hospital staff moved closer and he turned his head to see who was coming. His vision was blurry at first finally clearing to reveal a figure he knew all too well. A hand held up told him to relax, his first instinct to stand at attention but Reese Hughes wasn't about to make a sick man stand for him. The older agent moved closer, sitting down at the chair by the bed and smiling at him slightly.

"Reese... What are you doing here? Are they letting me out already?"

He wasn't really sure how long he had slept but he knew he'd been in the hospital now about two days. He had yet to see Neal but his wife said his partner was still healing, the hospital keeping him one additional day before letting him go. The con was at home now with Jones and Diana taking turns _babysitting _him as she'd called it while he recuperated at June's. He was happy to know that Samantha was keeping the con busy with art lessons although his wife saying Neal was showing the kid how to paint a Monet worried him. He was getting tired of being in the hospital but mostly he was just exhausted, his whole body aching from his injuries. Simon was in the ICU under lock and key with guards. The man was in critical condition last he heard and he hadn't had the heart to tell his family what had happened. His parents weren't involved in the deal. Simon had done this on his own and now with Reese before him, he wondered how this would all turn out and if the truth would be set free for everyone to see. This involved Neal's past, the reason his life was turned upside down in the first place. Would he be allowed to continue as the C.I.'s handler?

"Sorry Peter, but you have to get better first. Those ribs take time to heal."

The agent paused, wiping at his face tiredly before speaking again. Hughes wasn't just here on a friendly visit.

"Have you thought about... about what we discussed when this started."

Reese wasn't smiling much anymore, a serious look in his eyes. They had initially discussed everything to do with Caffrey and how this could go wrong but it wasn't until today they finally had an end to what had begun the experiment of having the con as a C.I. Peter was accustomed to his partner much as he had been forced to say otherwise in recent days. No matter what had happened, Neal was his friend. Letting him go was no longer an option and Hughes, much as he was set in keeping this partnership afloat, knew those in OPR might not be as receptive with the lead suspect of their investigation finally in hand. Simon taken down meant they were pretty well done with their end of the deal. Caffrey was on his own.

"Yes... Reessse."

He wheezed a bit still but he could talk better now. He wasn't supposed to be too active or talk too much but he wasn't going to keep his thoughts quiet on this matter. Neal deserved better than he'd gotten and if it had been possible to change everything, Peter would have. He still had nightmares about what Adler had done. They'd been distracted by following Simon that other events had fallen by the wayside much to Peter's regret. He'd tried making a deal with Kate but Fowler's cover couldn't be blown much as he tried to help the young woman out. Fowler admitted after everything when he'd finally come out of hiding that Adler had done things behind his back. He had followed a lead on Simon, thinking the man was going to go after Neal but that left Kate vulnerable to her ex-boss. They thought Adler had gone underground but it had only been a ruse and Peter had arrived only in time to save Neal. He hadn't known about the bomb. Fowler was undercover and out of touch, the facts coming out later.

"He... Neal... can't... go back."

Peter was wheezing a bit, coughing and trying to catch his breath as his boss waved a hand for him to stay silent but he shook his head trying to get through the fit.

"No... I won't... let... them... do... that to... him."

He hissed the words as best he could but was left breathless, laying back heavily against the pillows. Reese nodded, patting him gently on the shoulder in a father manner.

"His record and yours are well received when it comes to closing cases. I think that will help to keep him and you out of the deep end. Rest, Peter. I'll let you know when I heard word from the board."

Reese was being honest with him, giving him the worse before the best but their record was good. It was one of the things everyone in the Bureau was jealous of. Neal and himself were great partners and he hoped in the end that would help the con stay out of prison. He thought about Mozzie leaving as he had, the gun in his hand before he tossed it aside and fled. The little guy was gone and Neal was more than likely finding every means to find the con man and make up with him. Everything had turned out nothing as he'd hoped but Simon was finally stopped. He was head of the operation and they could now go searching through his home and offices to find the others involved to be certain nobody else came after Neal or the box again.

"Thanks... Reese."

The older agent nodded back to him, leaving the room with little noise but his footsteps and the quiet click of the door closing as he exited.

Peter was alone again, Elizabeth home for the moment with her own security detail. She had wanted to be certain Satchmo was good, the neighbors taking care of him while they were gone. His wife had also needed to time to soak in everything that he'd told her and had been told to her by Hughes. It was only the three of them privy to the whole story. Jones and Diana knew enough but not everything including their boss' involvement through his uncle. That would remain sealed up in his records along with any other pertinent info not in public record. They still had to let Neal know but until Peter could tell him in person, they hoped to keep it out of sight out of mind. Reese had stayed back from the situation other than to inform Caffrey he was still their C.I. until otherwise noted. For now the ex-con seemed content with that. Elizabeth had talked to June but not Neal directly other than his time in the hospital. She said Neal was still anemic enough he was resting more than anything, only taking time to help June out with Samantha but not much more. At least his friend was safe now, the people who had helped to overturn his life finally put away. in that respect, Peter could relax.

Another day passed while he recuperated, the agent wishing he was anywhere but in the hospital. Peter shifted slightly, wanting to get up and go for a walk or something to clear his mind, not that this situation would ever be truly _clear_. He had duped both his wife and the man who had become not only a solid partner but a best friend to him. He had very nearly lost his life and theirs because he had chosen to fight what his uncle had so willingly tried to destroy.

Neal might be a con but he wasn't a "_bad_" person. His wife often said that his partner did _the wrong things for the right reason_ and technically, that was the truth. Mozzie had told him once that _the stuff_ wasn't what mattered. They wanted freedom from being stuck coloring within the lines. Neal had told him it was a thrill... a rush doing cons. If it wasn't illegal what his friend had been put away for, he'd be no different than the young men on the sports channel who skateboarded or snowboarded in dangerous terrain for fun. He suddenly laughed, wincing as the action moved him in the wrong way. He closed his eyes a moment thinking about _conning_ as a spectator sport in the Olympics. Mozzie and Neal would have top prizes he thought, an almost pride at his friend's skill to deceive making him smile at the very idea of it. Neal was good at what he did whether you called it _social engineering_ or _conning_. He was lost in thought about his partner winning gold when he heard a cough, turning to see a shadow standing near the closed door. He wasn't sure when it had opened that he missed the soft click or footsteps that must have echoed on the tile floor.

"Who's... there?"

Peter waited, seeing the figure of a man by the door, quiet almost inaudible footsteps moving closer. There was a certain fear in him about who this might be. The room was bathed in shadows except for the dim light near him, the figure moving closer until he saw their eyes flashed blue and a shape to face began to form as Peter felt his eyes widen in surprise and a much needed relief.

"Neal?"

The agent glanced up at the face of his partner and friend, the young man staring down at him curiously as he paused just between the light and dark. The contrast made Neal's features hard to read as Peter shifted to sit up and reach a hand out to who he hoped was still his friend. He waited for a response when a voice woke him, his eyes opening to find that he was still in the hospital bed staring up at the shadowy ceiling above.

"Peter... I didn't mean to wake you, honey."

Elizabeth's voice reached him from the door, her footsteps soft on the tile as she made her way to him and sat down beside the hospital bed. Peter blinked up at her, his mind trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Hey El. I was just resting my eyes. How are you?"

He sat up some with her help, hugging his wife and kissing her before laying back against the pillows, a disappointed sigh escaping his lips. He turned when he noticed his wife watching him with curious blue eyes. It reminded him of the dream.

"I'm good, hun. I have a temporary guard waiting outside but so far everything's good. June says Neal is still doing well. They went to the park with Samantha to get some fresh air. Something I know you and I will be doing with Satchmo once they let you out of here."

El was squeezing his hand in hers, leaning over to cuddle as much as she could considering the circumstances. He'd been in the hospital 4 days now and he wanted to see how his partner was. As always, El could read him and he was still surprised as ever she wasn't angry with him. They would have to discuss everything later in detail but for now she was accepting of what he'd done and although there was some minor tension, El hid it well for his sake.

"I could bring him to see you if you wanted, Peter. I know you want to talk to him but are you sure you want to do it here?"

He understood her tone. If he did this while he was still healing, the result would be Neal feeling pity for Peter and that's the last thing he wanted. He had done what he felt necessary to take down a dangerous kingpin while helping someone who had come to him for a second chance. The attention shouldn't be on his injuries or involvement beyond the cursory considering his involvement. He shook his head at her, smiling at her helping his decision.

"I suppose I'll be out soon. Our talk can wait,... but I don't want to put it off too... much longer."

He wondered about Neal and if he worried about him but that wasn't what he wanted. They were friends and friends were concerned about the other's well being but in this case the situation was far more complicated. Everything had to be perfect and there would be no guilt involved other than his own for what he'd had to do.

"Whatever you choose, honey. I'll keep June informed so she can let him know how things are."

She was asking his permission in her own subtle way, his slight nod back as he smiled making her grin coyly. They kissed again, the agent wishing El could stay the night but the bed wasn't big enough and he wasn't supposed to move much if any until his ribs had healed properly. It was getting easier to breath but still hurt like heck and he missed having his wife with him.

"So..."

He tried to think what else to ask about, Mozzie on his mind but he knew that bridge was probably long burned. El shook her head again.

"I tried another number he'd given me and June tried her own means to contact him. No response. I think he's gone for good. I feel so badly for Neal. They were close and now..."

She wasn't trying to make him feel guilty but he did, tension making him ache as he stiffened at the thought of scaring the little guy off. Much as Mozzie could be annoying, he was a smart guy and often more helpful than he like to admit. They'd come to a sort of understanding when it came to Neal, protecting the con in their own way and joining forces when their methods were working. Mozzie had come to him several times to keep Neal from getting in serious danger or trouble and he had tried to do the same on his end. Now the little guy was gone and he needed to fix things once he was free and clear to do so. He wondered if he could have enlisted the con to help him but it wasn't something he was authorized to do. It had been himself, Reese and a few other agents. Even Diana and Jones were out of the loop unless it was pertinent to getting at Simon or helping with the case at that time. He felt badly for lying but it had been a necessary evil and he would deal with the consequences. El sighed and he realized he had that face on that meant he was worrying. It was hard to hide his feelings when he felt terrible for the past 2 years. This would never just be water under the bridge between him and Neal or anyone once it came out, if it came out.

"Oh, honey... I'm sorry. It's not your fault. We'll figure this out. You know we will."

She hugged him, their hands held tightly in the other as he tried to think how he would go about repairing the damage Simon had caused. It was going to be a long arduous road but he was willing to walk if not run it for Neal. Diana and Jones would understand what they were told. It had been a far less detailed story than those closest to it were told but it was enough he hoped to mend some bridges.

**()()()**

Neal sat on the bench at the park, the laughter of June's granddaughter Sam wafting back to him as she played with Bugsy in the grass. June had left to get them something to drink, the con lost in his thoughts but keeping an eye on the 9 year old girl and bull dog. There was something in their play that reminded him of Kate and all the plans he had hoped to make with her. He had told Mozzie the truth when he'd gone to get the ring for Keller: Kate had been _the one_ and he'd meant to marry her had things turned out better. She was gone and he'd used what he'd hope would win her to his side to return his friend and partner to his side.

"Neal, Peter... didn't break your trust. If you can believe anything you can believe that. He was asked by Simon to be your friend and gain your sympathies..."

She was going to say more but he interrupted her, sitting up straight and staring coldly back at her with more fury than he'd felt when he thought Peter was the ring man. Nothing but rage filled him now and he threw it at her venomously in a not so Neal Caffrey manner.

"He lied to me, El and to you! He played us like pawns on a chessboard and now you expect me to forgive him?! Why do you trust him so much after everything? How can you be certain it's the truth?!"

The monitor was growing in beeps but she just stared back at him, cool calm and collected as she was when she knew what the truth was. She'd been this way when he was upset with Peter having Kate and hiding her. There had been an explanation and now he wondered what words she had to sooth him if any. He calmed down enough to listen, not wanting the nurses or doctor here with them if he could get information. Neal _needed_ answers.

"Neal, Peter _is_ your friend. Believe me. He was only looking out for your well being as was Reese. This was a sting on Simon and his involvement with corruption. Peter's the one who brought it to their attention. He was protecting you... and me."

He watched her talk, no obvious signs of lying but she was tense if not upset by what she had to tell him. This wasn't going to be a pleasant story if anything. No matter what he thought of her husband, he still appreciated what kindness and acceptance Elizabeth had brought to the table during his stay with them. He nodded for her to continue, arms crossed over his chest a bit more loosely as he lay back again.

"Peter didn't want to bring you out of prison since then he was obligated to do what his uncle wanted. Hughes realized what was going on but without proof they could only allow everything to go... as it did and let things take their course from there. Some things were out of his hands like Keller, Adler and... _Kate._"

Her voice hushed on the last part and he saw tears in her eyes although she was trying hard not to be emotional. This was no act but genuine truth from Elizabeth. Why hadn't Peter told him this before? He would have helped and made Kate listen but he lived and she didn't and Fowler... When he didn't answer, she continued.

"There are no excuses, just explanations Neal. Peter should tell you what happened in his own words. He hasn't slept a decent night's sleep knowing that he couldn't stop what happened with Kate and Mozzie."

She had paled some, her cheeks flush and a hint of tears in her eyes as he listened and felt his reality fall somewhat back into place. He saw a different side to the agent now other than one who was just protecting him. Those times he was getting away with stuff he knew now they had let him go in order to draw Simon out or was he seeing too much into it? He still wasn't sure what to say, his mind reeling at the facts even more than the idea that Peter hadn't been his friend. Now he saw that everything had been to help him at least when it came to what Simon was involved with. He wondered about Hughes and anyone else involved in the sting. The agent had done things he found questionable not for himself but for Neal. He saw that now. The memory fading back to reality as someone tugged at his arm and he glanced up to see Samantha there, a gelato in her hand.

"Neal, Grandma brought you one too and an Italian soda."

She was holding another in her other hand, the con taking the green colored confectionery from her small hand and smiling at her thankfully.

"Thanks Sam... June."

June was sitting on his other side, handing him a bottle of reddish looking liquid marked "cherry." She was sipping at one of her own, another sitting next to Sam on the bench. His landlady handed him a napkin, leaning over as she did so to speak softly.

"_You're awfully thoughtful today. Would you mind if Sam and I went home and left you for a few minutes?_"

She knew he wanted some time alone in the sunshine and fresh air, the con feeling guilty at wanting the space but nodding thankfully. He watched as she rose, smiling brightly as she glanced over at Samantha.

"You have soccer practice to go to, dear. Neal, we'll see you later."

She left it open but he nodded with a wide smile of his own, Sam hugging him before she took Bugsy's leash in her free hand and the two walked away towards June's house. He was alone now, sitting on the bench and feeling a bit less cooped up as he had been. His head still hurt but that was an after effect of the anemia, the past three days having eked out the chloroform from his system when his last blood work came back negative for anything other than minor iron deficiency. He was glad the transfusions were done yesterday as he rose and started walking the small radius he had within the park. He didn't pay attention to the people he passed.

"I saw a mockingbird..."

He froze, uncertain if he had heard what he thought as he noticed someone hidden behind a large opened newspaper standing near the fountain. Neal wondered if he was hearing things but he stopped holding his breath and answered.

"Was it _yellow_ by chance?"

This was usually the kind of thing that was bothersome and annoying to him but right now he was happy to hear those words from that voice. He acted casual, standing beside the figure who finally peered over the paper and glanced up at him over thick vintage spectacles and an unreadable expression.

"Maybe..."

The little guy didn't say anything else, not really looking at him even as he turned, folding up the paper and pushed it under his arm as he started to walk away. Neal followed, acting coy but curious what his friend was up to as they entered a more secluded area away from prying eyes. He stopped when Mozzie did, hopeful that things would be ok.

"I... know you're mad at me Mozz..."

He started out the only way he knew how, hoping for something more than coded messages or staring unemotional looks. He noticed the little guy was just standing there, back to him without turning and he wondered for a moment if he was being ignored. When the silence lasted for more than a minute he knew something was up, reaching to bridge the gap between them.

"Don't... I'm not here on a social call, Neal. I'm here to say goodbye. I've already booked passage to someplace warm. I'm taking what's left of _MY_ treasure with me."

The words were final and he realized that much as he was just happy to see his friend again, this was the end. Mozzie was upset and he rarely changed his mind, Neal fighting with the sudden anger he felt at the last month. It was and it wasn't Peter's fault and knowing the truth confused things. He wasn't sure what he thought about his handler anymore. Mozzie had every right to hate him as he had every right to be angry with Peter and Hughes. They had pulled him into something he didn't want to be part of and he'd lost much doing it. Mozzie had been right to think someone was pulling strings because they had.

"I understand. I wouldn't expect anything less... Have a good life, Mozzie."

He was giving in, knowing he had betrayed his friend by taking Peter's side when things were bad. Knowing the truth didn't help and he had avoided visiting the agent because he was still uncertain what he felt, but letting Mozzie go was the right thing. The treasure wasn't his and the con was his own man. All good partnerships came to an end eventually.

"No fight? No smooth silvery words from the best front man I've ever known, not that I'm saying you're as good as... never mind. I guess you're more far gone than I anticipated if you act like this. The Suit really did a number on you, Neal. I wish I could release you from that spell but this is voodoo of the highest form. Stockholm x 10."

The little guy had turned, staring up at him directly now but still with very little more than a blank expression. There was a curiosity there about his manner but Neal wasn't ready to talk and nothing he could say was enough in his opinion to warrant Mozzie staying for him.

"That's about the short of it. Goodbye Mozzie."

He'd been happy to see the little guy but now he was depressed but he wouldn't let the con know, turning to walk away when a hand grabbed his arm most uncharacteristically. The hold was firm and something about it made him stay without turning around, shame making Neal not want to face his friend anymore.

"You... seem like you need an ear to bend. My boat doesn't ship for a while yet. I might be inclined to hear _WHY_ you took the side of a bureaucratic _Brooks Brothers_ wearing governmental _Suit_ drone over me. I need something for my mind to mulch over while I stew in anger on my island."

There was a short pause before Mozzie spoke again, the hand never letting go as he turned to face him.

"If you have the time..."

Mozzie was almost smiling but not quite, his expression still fairly unreadable as the two men found a place to sit and talk. Maybe this day wouldn't be as bad as he thought after all.

**()()()**

It was another week almost two before Peter felt well enough to do more than walk in the backyard. El was helping him out with his one arm in the sling while he finally took Satch for a walk around the block for the first time in a bit. The dog seemed to enjoy it but Peter's mind was elsewhere as he thought about his partner and how much the younger man probably still hated him. June had called El and that was his only real intel knowing that Neal was going to the park with them or taking walks within his radius. Peter started following the young man's progress surreptitiously online not to keep tabs but to feel like he had some idea what was going on with his former friend. He doubted the young man was going to call him such considering the circumstances. He sighed, reaching down to grab his phone from his pocket when the leash fell out of his hand and Satchmo went running. The agent yelled, calling the dog back but he couldn't keep up, finally seeing the lab had stopped and was looking up at someone he couldn't see behind a staircase. Winded, Peter moved closer with slow curious steps seeing who was petting Satch and now glancing up at him surprised.

"Mozzie?"

The little guy stood from the stoop he sat on, looking innocuous like a common bystander. He could see how he always seemed to be the last person everyone suspected if only by looks. Something about that made him smile, the agent feeling some of the tension leave him as he watched the con nod back without giving him direct eye contact. Mozzie held out his hand and then he realized it wasn't for a handshake, taking Satchmo's leash as the con handed it to him. He felt a slight flush to his cheeks, no words exchanged yet but still feeling off about the unexpected meeting.

"You should be more careful, Su... Sir. Your dog seems friendly enough."

It was a start but it was awkward at best, Mozzie fiddling with his glasses as he removed them and wiped them on his shirt sleeve before looking a bit more directly at him.

"I'm feeling a bit parched. You wouldn't happen to have some oolong tea or orange blossom ginseng would you?"

Mozzie's words confused him but then he remembered his wife saying something about _orange tea_ and keeping odd packets around for the con when he'd stopped by. In fact she still had some last he looked around for some sugar packets for his coffee. He only remembered because El had found them and sighed heavily, Peter going to see why.

"I might. Thank you for catching my dog..."

He wanted to say something more but he'd already called the con's name and Mozzie acted like they were strangers. The little guy led the way, slowing down at a point to let him and Satch catch up almost out of politeness.

"_Dante_. I have no idea who this "_Mozzie_" person is you speak of."

**()()()**

The little guy seemed to be roaming the house, pacing distractedly around the first floor and then back to the kitchen, Satchmo watching him from his pillow until the dog finally closed its eyes and slept. Peter felt about the same uncertain what the little guy was doing but not wanting to scare him off. They'd been like this for an hour if not two, Peter nursing a cup of coffee while sitting at the dining table watching the con look at him then turn back to his pacing as if debating something.

"Mistakes are always forgivable, if one has the courage to admit them."

Mozzie was quoting, a sign maybe there was some communication to be had as he smiled to himself.

"Bruce Lee... Smart guy like Neal."

He sighed, realizing he hadn't talked to his friend since that day he pretended to hate the con. Neal didn't know the truth far as he knew or why would he have stayed away so long. Peter didn't have the courage to go himself although now he was strong enough physically he might be able to visit. He suddenly turned to find Mozzie standing beside him, the con glancing at him curiously.

"Yes he was and much as I hate to admit it... you are too, Su... Peter."

The agent blinked realizing that Mozzie had addressed him by his first name, a rare occurrence at best but that meant something, didn't it? Mozzie remained near him, putting a tentative hand on his shoulder where he normally hated to be touched or reaching out in that manner to others. It was a minor breakthrough he thought and hopefully this meant he was forgiven to some extent.

"Neal _knows_. Someone told him the truth and he's been keeping it secret while he figured out what to do about it. I thought he was crazy, just saying... but I... I guess you did it for a good reason. I mean I _allegedly_ took something that wasn't mine and got him in trouble for it. You basically did the same thing but to help him. We both screwed up."

Peter listened but the hand on his shoulder was distracting and finally Mozzie pulled it away slowly, not hiding the fact he was wiping it on his shirt hem ever so surreptitiously before sitting across from him and cleaning his glasses again.

"I guess... we did screw up trying to help him in our own ways. He seems to have forgiven you but I don't expect the same."

He felt more guilt than if he had been the one to do as Mozzie had and stolen a great treasure. He had manipulated the ex-con and been instrumental in some ways of getting Kate killed and Mozzie shot. All of that had not just been Adler but Simon's doing as well, manipulating a friend of Fowler's when he found the agent wasn't who he appeared to be. His uncle knew the man was working for them so they had pulled the agent out but not before Neal had almost killed him. Peter regretted that more than anything, a deep unhappy sigh escaping his lips.

"I wasn't sure I would come but he said he wasn't and knowing what I do, I think I can honestly comment that I might have done the same thing... in your situation, Suit."

Mozzie was on his side, something he was surprised more than anything. He'd love to use it to get Neal back but he wanted to do things on his own if possible. He was glad El hadn't brought the con in to see him as he had been in the hospital. Neal had no reason to feel guilty of anything.

"Thinking that hard is going to give you ulcers or wrinkles or both. June is at the park with Samantha. She's playing soccer..."

He left it open, an invite to go watch his partner's benefactress' granddaughter playing her favorite sport. Satchmo might like the air but as he turned he saw the dog was sleeping. Maybe next time he thought as he nodded back to the little guy and grabbed up his cell, wallet and keys.

"Sounds like fun."

**()()()**

June was sitting under a gazebo on a bench he knew well, Neal walking over and smiling as she noticed him.

"Neal. Mozzie told you then. I'm so glad he's back. He told me to tell you he might be delayed. Something about excess baggage for a trip. Sit..."

She scooted over, giving him space as he joined her, watching Sam playing in the distance. They weren't in uniform but practicing for their upcoming match. They had already played out of city but another game was coming soon according to his landlady as she talked quietly to him, her voice filled with pride for her granddaughter. He smiled more, happy to see her happy and forgetting for a moment that he was supposed to meet Mozzie here.

Thirty minutes passed before he felt a hand on his shoulder, Neal turning to see Mozzie there.

"Sorry for the delay, Neal... June. I had to pick up a Suit. I hope you don't mind."

June was shaking her head, saying something like "Didn't I send you to pick up Peter," Neal feeling a certain dread about him as he turned to see the agent standing there just within speaking distance. The agent looked about as happy to see him as he felt, the con uncertain what he wanted to do as he stood, Mozzie sitting on the other side of June.

"I need to take a walk. Thanks for the invite June."

He glared slightly at Mozzie who was acting rather like he thought nothing was wrong. Figured his friend would go behind his back. He sighed, hands stuffed in his pockets as he walked back towards June's house and his room. He just wanted to hide, his mind still trapped in that moment when Peter had told him bluntly what he thought was the truth. It had felt real despite the hurt and now he wasn't sure he could just forgive and forget. Peter had lied to him, the one person he had trusted and thought he could get the truth had been lying to him all the time. Neal kept walking, head down and feeling betrayed more than usual. Mozzie shouldn't have brought him...

"Neal!"

Peter was calling to him but he just walked faster, turning the corner and ducking into a doorway where he was hidden. He watched his friend and partner walk past, stopping and glancing around confused. Finally he saw what he thought might be true dejection, the agent's shoulders slumping as he gave an audible sigh and moved to hail a cab. He kept watching as Peter entered the vehicle that stopped and slumped back unhappily inside as the taxi took off into the distance. A part of him was glad to be rid of the man while another felt wretched. He couldn't just forgive after knowing what he did. Peter didn't deserve that yet if ever but the look on the agent's face and his body language spoke of a man less than happy with his choices. It didn't make Neal feel any better as he stepped out onto the street and returned to his path home.

"That was cruel..."

He jumped, Mozzie standing not too far away and showing up like he'd just appeared out of thin air. The little guy was good at that.

"Don't... do that, Mozz. I didn't ask you to fix things between us. I told you those things in confidence."

He was pissed at both of them now, turning to go when a cough made him pause.

"You were angry when I did what I did with treasure. Peter hated you but you forgave me. What's... so different? He didn't try to get you stuck in a criminal act. He was righting a wrong much as I hate to admit it. The Suit was doing good."

Neal turned away, not wanting to hear what his friend said as he felt the urge to be alone. Mozzie was back and now suddenly he was friends with Peter after everything? He started walking, footsteps following close behind.

"The evidence box is still out there. I know where it is, Neal. You can contact your dad about it now that it's safe. Simon's put away and Peter was the one who did it."

He paused mid-step, turning halfway and glancing at his friend a moment before he nodded in defeat. Mozzie wasn't going to give up on this and he needed to see what was in that box. James wasn't safe until they figured out what Ellen had left for them.

"Fine. Tell me where and I'll go get it with you."

He said it with a bit more anger than he meant, his mood less than happy. Mozzie coughed, a slight flush on his cheeks.

"Uhm... We need the Suit's credentials. It's in the Marshals' offices."

He watched the con glanced up at him over his glasses and realized he'd have to take Peter back if he wanted to know what was in the box.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _LOOOOONG chapter again. Nearly done. Thought this would be it but unfortunately more to come. :) This next chapter will hopefully be the last. Don't want to drag out the unhappiness too much longer. We need our boys friendly again._


	11. Chapter 11

**(Chapter 11)**

Peter lost sight of the con but had an idea he was nearby watching. The sense that Neal was intentionally avoiding him made it all the worse for the guilty feelings the agent already had. He hoped this meeting with Mozzie and possibly June being intermediaries would help but apparently Neal was still angry with him. He understood, sighing as he raised his hand to hail a cab and head home. Elizabeth would be there soon and he didn't want her to worry, his eyes glancing down to the sling around his left shoulder. It still ached but not as much as his conscience about what he had done to his partner and friend.

"Where to buddy?"

Peter slid inside the back of the cab, closing the door and thinking a moment before he answered. The vehicle started up, the motion making him lean back against the seat so that he turned partway and saw a figure watching him. It was Neal. Peter decided to play dumb, watching the faint reflection of his friend watching him in the rear-view mirror as the cab took off. He gave another sigh, leaning back in the seat more and closing his eyes. This was turning out to be a very bad month. He sat up when his cell buzzed in his pocket.

"Burke..."

He listened, eyes widening some as he realized who was calling.

"Reese. I was just heading back home. Had to run a few errands. Nothing too strenuous. They did?"

Hughes words made him tense. OPR was going to file their decision about Caffrey and his future as a consultant. Reese didn't sound very enthused but that didn't mean he knew something.

"The report comes to you tomorrow? I'll be there. No, I want to be. I have to... be there so I can drop the bomb if necessary. Neal will take the news from me better than anyone. Just make sense."

Secretly he figured it was better for Neal to continue hating him if it came to that then making things harder if it went south. He finished the call and hung up, pushing the cell back into his pocket and hitting the seat with his fist. Fowler knew better than anyone that Caffrey was a victim but he was off on another assignment so he was incognito for the moment. Neal had thought him protected and out of bounds but Fowler had been on their side despite what everyone thought. He had gone a bit far with the persecution of his wife which was when he'd hit him, an apology from Peter to Garrett about the fight when it was safe to do so. It had been heat of the moment and they'd had to play their parts. It was forgiven but Fowler hadn't been nicer to him afterwards. They were friends of a sort but the OPR agent didn't understand why he was trying so hard to help Neal. That was their point of contention and it irked Peter nobody understood how much he'd come to respect the con man. There was a part of him that wouldn't express that in public because of the implications but now he would gladly say so if it meant Neal would forgive him.

"We're here..."

Peter nodded with a distracted look up, handing the driver cash and a tip before exiting the vehicle. He'd been gone about an hour, going inside his house and hearing sounds from the kitchen.

"El... honey is that you?"

He saw her poke her head around the corner, Satchmo running out from the kitchen to greet him as she nodded with a curious look.

"Were you expecting someone else?"

She was teasing but he shook his head, his mind still back on Neal. Peter looked up when El hugged him, wrapping her arms gently around his shoulders.

"I'm guessing you went to see Neal?"

He nodded, the two moving over to the kitchen to speak while he grabbed a cup of coffee and she handed him a plate of food.

"Leftovers from a show I went to after today's meeting. This was one of the better caterers. This chicken parmesan is to die for."

She was trying to distract him as they sat at the dining table and he picked at the food. When he finally took a real bite, Peter chewed on it until it was practically mush, a cough bringing him back to where he was so he swallowed the bite and stared down at the rest of it without much interest. Food was the last thing he was thinking about right now.

"Sorry, hun. Neal... he won't talk to me. Mozzie was trying to help but even his opinion doesn't seem to help or June's. They set up a little _get together_..."

He let his voice trail off and she nodded knowingly, a frown on her lips.

"June told me. Said Samantha was practicing her soccer and they figured it would be a good meeting place. I'm so sorry, hun. I..."

She paused, looking at him guiltily before it occurred to him why.

"You told him about what happened. Mozzie said he knew _everything_. Why didn't you tell me... or Reese? I don't think he knows Neal has been told. We were waiting for the right time."

He was mulling over this revelation, El moving closer to hug him.

"I was going to tell you but I thought... he was so angry with you and me. Couldn't understand why I wasn't gone and then I knew I had to tell him. Reese had just told me everything and I couldn't let him think you weren't his friend, Peter."

Elizabeth was apologetic but he heard more, a kind of duty he knew his wife felt to always tell people what was up if it meant things would be better... or not. They didn't lie to one another but she had omitted the fact she had let Neal know about the truth and it had made things harder for him. He sighed.

"When did you tell him. He's been pretty much avoiding me like the plague, not that I blame him. Mozzie was trying to be an intermediary. That's why I went out. He stopped me while I was walking Satch."

His thoughts were swarming around trying to see why Neal was still so angry when El finally answered.

"The day you were both brought into the hospital. It was after I initially saw you. He was angry and upset. I told him then and he was quiet. Neal's never quiet so I knew he wasn't buying it. I told him to talk to you about it. I'm sorry hun if I messed things up."

She looked unhappy not just for Neal but for him. El had tried to help and it had failed but this meant... Neal knew the truth all this time and kept away out of stubbornness. The agent sighed.

"I need to talk to him. I knew he was watching today when I lost him but... but this has gone on long enough. I didn't know he knew until Mozzie said something. Now you confirmed how."

Peter had to do the right thing. This concerned not just Neal and Peter's agreement but the con's past. Simon had wanted to get rid of James and use his own nephew to do it. It was the only reason at that moment Neal was ever "_guided_" towards being Peter's consultant. It was neither fate but happenstance and a serendipitous one at that. He understood that now. He had not initially liked the idea of having the con with him nor had Hughes but it was a chance to take down a man whose corruption spanned decades and ruined several lives. He would do it again. Neal was more family than Simon had ever been. El kissed him on the cheek and smiled softly.

"Go. Invite him to dinner if he'll come. I'll make those "_chickens_" he likes."

She was teasing him as he rolled his eyes back and kissed her on the lips and winked.

"Cornish Hens hun. Even _I_ know that."

**()()()**

Neal was uncertain what he thought, pacing his room as Mozzie watched him. The little guy was quiet, sipping at a glass of wine and giving him that look one gives a crazy person ranting to themselves on the street.

"I know... boring a hole through June's floor. You can stop thinking so loud, Mozz. It's very annoying."

He paused, moving out to the terrace and glancing down at the view as he took in a deep breath of city air. Probably not the wisest idea but his whole life was one big lie and even this new family... where did he sit now? Peter only did this to take down his uncle so where did that leave him? Was everything finished? Did they drop him like the burden he always felt he was and let him back out on his own devices in prison? Maybe that's why he didn't take the truth so well. For all the promises Peter made on helping him, what if that had been a lie too? Elizabeth's words only made the truth so much plainer but Mozzie seemed to take what she'd said to him as gospel. It wasn't like his friend to be so trusting. Nothing felt right and yet it was as it should be if that made any sense at all. He gave a deep sigh, a cough making him turn.

"Mozz..."

It wasn't Mozzie coughing, another figure there standing just inside the terrace doors and staring at him in quiet contemplation. There was a tension between them like two dogs meeting up for the first time. Neither one wanted to make the first move and yet...

"He's downstairs with June. Said you were reading his mind and it was annoying so he left you alone."

Peter neither smiled nor frowned, his expression bland but his eyes and body language spoke volumes. Perhaps his did too as Neal wasn't sure he could hide anything at the moment. This was what he had dreaded and wanted to avoid, his eyes moving back to the cityscape as he took in another deep breath and tried to think what to say or do.

"Just Mozzie being himself. How's... Satchmo?"

Now he felt stupid, avoiding both humans and going for the pet that couldn't say anything. So much for being a suave silver tongued con man. Now he was just being foolish and obvious.

"Missing his favorite toy. It was something he found at the park and couldn't be parted from. Now it's lost. None of the other toys seem to compare."

Neal blinked but didn't turn back around, his eyes scanning the skyline but not really seeing anything. Was Peter saying what he thought. It was all rather juvenile.

"He'll be happy with a new toy. Dogs forget easily. Just give it a week."

Now he was being childish, a hand touching his shoulder as he shuddered slightly but didn't respond back. Peter's fingers only lightly touched his shoulder but there was no grip, no gentle squeeze and then it was gone.

"I don't think so. He's been... looking. Searching I guess. Doing a slow but deliberate search around the house. He's not giving up."

The agent sighed, a heavy sadness there which made Neal turn and finally look directly at him. Now Peter was looking away, his brown eyes doing his own scan of the skyline. There was more to this allusion than what he could read between the lines.

"Hughes... he called me today. OPR has finished its report on the status of your assignment with me. It comes in tomorrow to Hughes. I thought you should know."

Peter left it at that, turning without looking at him to walk away. The man's shoulders slumped and his body language spoke of someone who wasn't happy with what he'd said. Neal reached out and touched his friend's arm, clinging lightly as he gave a little squeeze.

"What time?"

Peter perked up some, turning to give him a glance with a slight smile touching his lips.

"I don't know yet. Hughes said he'd keep me in the loop. Want to discuss it over dinner?"

He was expectant, Neal nodding back as the atmosphere changed between them and the room seemed less stuffy than before. They heard a cough from the doorway and saw Mozzie was standing there, a curious look on the little guy's face.

"I'm guessing this means we have a truce again?"

Peter looked at Neal with a smile and then back at Mozzie as both nodded to him. Neal grabbed his jacket and followed the agent out as Mozzie glanced at him and he whispered audibly: _Yes_.

**()()()**

Dinner was quieter than usual but not so tense as it could have been. Mozzie had thankfully not invited himself meaning he knew the significance of this event as something the agent and con had to deal with on their own. Peter was glad for that as he said goodbye to both the con and June who were playing high stakes Parcheesi as they left.

"He lost a bottle of Shackleton in a game of Candyland?"

Peter sounded incredulous but El giggled slightly smiling at them both.

"June told me that story in confidence... I never imagined she meant it. Still, a Shackleton is rare and expensive. At least you were able to enjoy it for a case."

Her voice was full of mirth, Peter watching his wife and his partner seeing how comfortable Neal was with her and seemingly with himself but they weren't alone yet. He still had to talk to him about tomorrow when his phone rang and he walked away to answer it.

"Reese... thank you. No, we were just finishing. 10 AM... Perfect. You too, sir. Night."

He turned back to see two sets of blue eyes looking at him curiously from the dining table. The pressure was on and Elizabeth seemed to understand as she smiled and pointed at the kitchen.

"I think I'll get dessert ready."

She nodded at him as the two men moved to the living room and sat down, Peter feeling more tense than he had when he thought Neal had hated him.

"Hughes expects me at 10 to hear what OPR decided. Honestly... I never expected any of this to happen. I thought..."

Peter didn't know how to tell Neal how he felt initially, the feelings he had then were not the ones he felt now. Things had changed.

"_You thought you'd find Simon, stop him and be done with me. I heard what you said before..._"

Neal was blunt, voice low so El wouldn't hear but his tone was bland almost emotionless. There was an iciness to his eyes when he spoke but it softened slightly as they stared into Peter's.

"I thought you really felt that way Peter. I want to believe you don't but you're under no obligation to do so."

He shrugged, his manner almost dismissive as if he had expected this despite everything they'd been through. Had Neal really give up on him so quickly? Peter wondered how things had gone from good to bad so quickly but he knew why. Faith only went so far and trust was not something they had between them as a permanent means of belief. Still, Neal had sacrificed for him and he had to have seen that Peter had done the same leaving the pick kit for him in the trunk. He had tried to give him a clue things weren't as they seemed and now they were both feeling the worse for all the lies.

"I'm not... but I can't let you go back because things have changed. You're more than just my responsibility, Neal. You're..."

He was about to say something more but El walked over with coffee and plates with pie on them. He gazed up at his wife wishing she had waited a moment longer but it was too late, the moment broken for now as Neal nodded and they took the food.

It was tense again after that although on the surface it seemed anything but. El spoke to Peter once Neal had left, refusing a ride as he hailed a cab. She wrapped her arms around him as they sat back down on the sofa and Peter gave a deep sigh.

"Tomorrow's the day, El. They decide if Neal can stay. I told Reese I'm going to be there and I want to be sure Neal stays out of prison."

He was angry, frustrated and worried about what the future might bring. Liking much more having a partner who was an ex-con hadn't been the plan initially but he liked Neal and the kid deserved better than to be tossed back into prison. He had initially done this out of justice but now it was more than just his duty. Neal was his friend.

"Oh, hun... Is he going with you to the meeting? I don't see how you could keep him away."

She was looking sad as he felt, blue eyes watery at the thought of their friend going back. If he had done something wrong, then it wouldn't be an issue but they had dragged Neal through hell and back and he didn't deserve to be put into a cell if he had done his job. Peter wouldn't allow it.

"I told him I'd bring him but nobody knows he's going. I figured a surprise might shake things up in his favor... I hope."

**()()()**

Neal felt like he hadn't slept a wink all night although he had dreamed a few times of his old cell back before Peter had pulled him out. He spent part of the night tossing and turning and the rest staring up at the dimly lit skylight above his bed. He listened to the sounds of the city outside until he heard his alarm ring and knew it was time to know his fate. He took a cold shower to wake himself up and then put on his best suit, a navy blue blazer with darker lapels over a crisp white and blue stripe shirt tucked into a dark blue shiny pair of slacks. A simple tan and navy blue striped tie finished off the ensemble and he glanced tiredly at himself in the full length mirror. It was early, even more so than Peter would be here but he was surprised to hear a knock and June's voice.

"You're up... and dressed. Lucky for you I was up early to check on some recipes for an upcoming meeting when I heard knocking. There's someone here to see you."

She smiled knowingly, her eyes meeting his a moment before stepping aside to reveal a tired looking Peter dressed to the nines in his one suit not from Brook Brother's. El had bought it for him when he had to go undercover once and Neal had helped to pick it out. It was a dark gray suit with an expensive dark red silk tie and crisp white shirt underneath. Peter had huffed about the present from his wife and co-worker but it had been a necessary evil when it came down to it. The undercover story wouldn't have worked out with Peter coming across as a millionaire in a cheap run of the mill suit and tie. Apparently he felt that same expression was needed today, a hint of something more than the ordinary as Neal motioned him in with no more than a nod of his head. June left them with a word about finishing up her task as the door was closed and he started some coffee at the kitchenette. It was only 7:15 now and they had time before they had to be at the Bureau.

"I'm guessing you had as much asleep as I did?"

Peter was trying to be funny but Neal shrugged, waiting while the pot boiled and bubbled on the counter.

"An hour or so. My dreams weren't too great. Did you want some eggs? I haven't eaten yet."

He had pulled out a pan, removing his jacket and pulling on a neat dark apron with a few dried paint smudges but otherwise clean. Peter nodded with a thankful smile, removing his own jacket as he moved over to the counter and started to make toast next to his partner, then digging in the fridge for butter and juice. They were quiet, no words as they just fixed a small breakfast for the both of them as if this were perfectly normal. Finally they sat at the table, everything perfect but still quiet as they continued to eat without much more than a few sounds of "mmm" here and there from Peter.

"I have to ask you what you did with these eggs, Neal."

He just blurted it out, blushing a bit but smiling as Neal grinned back, some of the tension released with that simple request.

"I'll send the recipe along to El. She can keep you guessing better than I could."

He winked back, finishing up his own meal and sitting back to poke at a few bits of fruit he had added to the course and sip Italian roast with closed eyes. Peter was eating a bit of cantaloupe when Neal finally spoke again.

"I don't blame you... when you think about it, I can be quite a handful. If things don't work out..."

Neal's voice was calm, measured but there was a hint of something else there that sounded almost dejected but more saddened by the prospect of leaving this place. Of leaving Peter. The consultant's face was momentarily hidden behind his coffee cup and the agent could only chuckle, blue eyes finally looking at him directly, curious for the action.

"They will. I'll make certain of it, Neal. I don't want to have to train another partner."

Now they were staring eye to eye for a moment before the stare ended mutually, nobody being the first to give in. It was a natural thing and he saw a smirk grow on Neal's face where it had been frowning before.

"Me either..."

**()()()**

The drive up to the Bureau was quiet but they chit chatted a bit and finally arrived around 9:30 AM, early enough to see Reese was already talking to people in suits closer to their own expensive jackets. Jones and Diana remarked on Peter's apparel and wished they'd "break a leg." It was now or never as they both walked up at 9:48 and Hughes blinked not at Peter but at the fact Neal was there. He gave them the two finger motion, both walking in but Hughes pulling Peter aside.

"_I authorized your being here, not Caffrey, Burke._"

Reese didn't seem happy but he understood, Peter giving him the honest truth as he spoke back just as quietly despite the two OPR agents waiting outside where Caffrey was.

"_He deserves to hear this too. It's his future we're... you're determining. I already know where I stand on things."_

Peter was a bit more firm than normal, Hughes raising a brow and then nodding with a not so happy frown.

"_Fine, but he has to be quiet. No interruptions. They aren't going to be happy..._ Agent Sikes... Erickson, please come back in."

He heard the tension in his boss' voice and realized these men were staring at them both, especially his partner who stood just inside the now closed door. One of them pulled out a folder and handed it over to Reese, a frown on his face as eyes moved towards Caffrey then to Peter and back to Hughes.

"I think you'll see that we did a fair analysis of the situation. It's what's best for everyone involved. Agent Burke..."

Agent Sikes gave him a once over and seemed impressed by the suit, smiling ever so much in an almost genuine manner before turning back to Hughes and the report with business like intentions again. The older agent's eyes widened a bit before he handed it over to Peter and gave a nod of his head without making comment.

"Thank you agents. I appreciate your time and effort in this matter. I know you're busy and this was a long and arduous case. We put some bad people away."

Peter took the file as his boss spoke, trying to listen but feeling a wrenching tug in his gut as he anticipated what he might be seeing. He opened up the manila folder and read the single page within, his breath held until he had to let it out and he felt a bit lightheaded. He turned to Neal as the con moved closer and took a peek as the file was moved to his hands. Sikes and Erickson were still chatting with Hughes as if they weren't there when Neal let out his own huff of breath and suddenly that wrenching feeling left him. They were both just staring at the file until the two OPR agents took their leave and Hughes closed the door again.

"Don't everyone speak at once. I think... well I know I have some scotch available. Your ears and eyes only..."

He closed the blinds and suddenly they were standing around toasting.

"To 2 more years. Congrats, Caffrey."

**()()()**

Neal was shocked to say the least, seeing all the comments in the short letter sized sheet that made reference to him not as a tool (as Agent Rice once said) but to him as a valuable team member. The board had no other option but to go by majority whim and allow the two to remain partners on the positive feedback and their record as having the best closure rate in the Bureau. Peter seemed happy with the news as did Hughes, the three having one glass of scotch before Neal was asked to leave long enough for Hughes to have a private chat with Peter. He figured it had to do with him staying and he had no qualms about allowing them to discuss things, he was certain his fate was sealed. He was going to stay in New York and continue to work with his friend and partner. The past month seemed to fade some as he realized that Peter hadn't given up on him and his faith, misdirected as Mozzie originally thought it to be had been restored. He quickly texted the con man telling him to get a good bottle of wine ready. Mozzie texted back, he had already drunk most of his over the past month but something would show up. Neal rolled his eyes at the comment, going downstairs to his desk and seeing Diana and Jones glancing curiously at him. Jones sniffed then gave him a knowing look.

"Someone smells of congratulatory scotch. Only been taken out one other time. I'm guessing something good happened, Caffrey?"

The agent was fishing, Diana looking between the two.

"Scotch? I prefer a smooth Whiskey myself. What's the occasion?"

They were both curious but he didn't want to give anything away as he pointed back to the now exiting figure of Peter Burke. The blinds to Hughes' office were open again and the two men were saying their goodbyes. The agent came down to meet them, glancing between them all and seeing that look.

"Just debriefing about the case. They congratulated us on getting rid of one of the most corrupt kingpins in this region. Why is everyone smirking?"

Jones just feigned ignorance, Diana nodding back with a pat to his shoulder when he oofed a bit and sighed.

"Sorry, shoulder still. I should have brought the sling but left it at home. Didn't think this was going to take so long. You ready, Neal? I was going to head home to tell El the good news."

The four chatted a moment when his cell buzzed in his pocket and Peter went off to answer it. His face paled slightly but he just nodded, few words leaving his lips as he returned, pushing the cell back into his pocket.

"Neal... you coming?"

The agent seemed to be in a hurry as he nodded back, saying goodbyes to the agents before they left and he walked to keep up with his friend as they quickly made it to the elevator. The doors opened and they slipped inside, something about Peter's manner odd until the doors shut and he finally spoke.

"Simon's dead."

There was no remorse there but something else. Neal wasn't sure if it was relief or not, the idea of telling his family what happened and why but Peter had kept it from them thus far. Simon had done terrible things under another alias and framed his father in the process. Now he was dead and Peter had been the one to kill him. The lack of color in the agent's cheeks seemed to express that thought all too clearly. Neal understood now why Peter felt so responsible for him.

"Peter..."

They didn't speak the rest of the way down, finally exiting to the lobby and out to the street to get a taxi. They walked several blocks in silence before Peter finally hailed one but it was obvious he was still in shock at the news.

"_It's finally over. Everyone's free now."_

The words were quiet, barely audible but Neal understood. The ghosts of the past were gone and hopefully once they had the evidence box, James would be cleared without threat of Simon's wrath.

"Thank you Peter..."

**(the end)**

**Author's Note****: **_The end is here. The story is over and you can now say that whatever happened at the end of the last chapter sort of ties in here. I didn't want to do too much AU now that the storyline is kind of coming out on TV. Just enough to get it caught up with canon. ;)_


End file.
